Southern Exposure
by Diva In The House
Summary: House quits PPTH and heads out on an extended road trip. When his bike dies outside a small Tennessee town, he gets far more involved with the residents' lives than he could possibly imagine. House/OMC friendship, eventual House/OFC romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, another new story. :) This takes place post-season 6 finale...my version of how things should end. As usual, I don't own anything but my precious O/Cs.**

# # #

House looked around his office one last time as he packed up his personal effects. He had been employed here longer than he had been anywhere else, thanks in part to Cuddy. Now he was leaving it all behind him. Ever since Wilson had rekindled things with his first ex-wife, House felt more alone than ever. It seemed as good a time as any to leave this place and move on. Where that was, House wasn't sure just yet. He just knew that Princeton no longer felt like home.

There was a knock on his office door, and he glanced up to see Wilson on the other side of the door. House waved him in.

Wilson looked around the room, his hands in his pants pockets. "So, this is it, huh?"

"Yep." House tossed his ball up and down a couple of times before tossing it to Wilson.

"Got any plans?" Wilson quickly caught the ball and threw it back to House.

"Not yet." House answered, throwing the ball back to Wilson one more time. "Keep the ball."

Wilson looked baffled. "Why? Not like you're going anywhere, right?"

House threw Wilson an irritated look. "I don't want anyone else to get their hands on the ball. Have you seen how Foreman eyes that thing? Creepy, if you ask me."

He tucked the box under his arm and started toward the door, Wilson not far behind.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked in a concerned tone. "If you're having a hard time at your own apartment…"

"I'm not." House responded sharply, pushing the elevator button with the tip of his cane.

"Then what is it?" Wilson asked him. "What would drive you to leave? You've got no plan, nothing. What's going on?"

House glared at Wilson, already tired of his friend's line of questioning. "_This_ is why I'm leaving. I don't need you up my ass all the damn time." He stepped onto the elevator, somewhat pained at the hurt expression on Wilson's face. "See you around, Wilson."

The elevator doors closed, and House let out a long sigh. Wilson was right. He didn't have a game plan. He had simply given notice to Cuddy, who had rolled her eyes in response. A fair reaction, given the number of times House had told her he was leaving in the past. She was surprised, to say the least, that this time he was serious. Goodbye to Princeton and the hospital, and hello to whatever might come next.

He was a free man now, he thought to himself as he strode through the lobby doors one last time. It was a warm spring day, perfect weather for a long ride on his bike.

He smiled a little at the idea. Maybe an extended road trip was just what he needed. The destination didn't matter, only the journey. It was something he hadn't done in many years, not since his pre-infarction days. Now he had nothing holding him back. He could ride as if there was no tomorrow.

It was a nice fantasy, but when his leg cramped as he tossed the box into the back seat of his car, House had to question the wisdom of the idea. No matter, he decided. He would find a way to make it happen. It had to be better than hanging around this place.

# # #

House had been on the road for a couple of days, stopping every night at the cheapest motels he could find, as far off the beaten path as possible.

He wasn't exactly sure how far he had traveled. The last road sign he saw placed him somewhere in South Carolina. Or maybe it was Tennessee. Whatever. He was far away from Princeton, and that was all that really mattered right now.

The bike vibrated under him as he changed gears, leaning into the curves of the road. It was getting dark, and he knew he should have stopped at the last motel he spotted about twenty miles back.

It was too late for that now. There was bound to be another roadside dump before too long. House would just keep going until then.

Suddenly the bike jerked, the engine spluttering as it stated to die. House attempted to steer the machine to side of the road before the thing fell over on him.

He managed to hit the gravel shoulder just as the engine stalled, and House tried to restart the bike with no success.

"Dammit." House grumbled. This wasn't at all what he had in mind when he started this little road trip. He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open, managing to get a weak signal.

Not that it mattered. Who the hell was he going to call? He huffed in frustration and tried to start the bike one more time.

The engine turned over, but refused to catch. House huffed in frustration and dragged his leg over the back of the seat, still unsure of his next move.

A bright light swept past him, but it passed before House could flag it down. A few minutes later, he spotted another bright light. The lights slowed down, passing by before pulling over to the side of the road just in front of House's bike.

Someone hopped down out of the vehicle, and House could just make out the outline of the pickup truck in the growing darkness and the figure that was awkwardly walking toward him.

"Havin' some trouble, sir?" The male voice twanged.

"Bike won't start." House was suspicious. Anything could happen to him out here. It paid to be careful.

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Sure." House shrugged, and the man returned to his truck, pulling a tool box and a long object out of the storage bin attached to the bed. He bent down next to the bike and pushed something on the long object.

House realized that it was a flashlight, one that was heavy enough to be used as a weapon. The man turned to House and waved him over. "Need you to hold this a sec."

House limped over and took the flashlight, feeling the weight in his hands. At least he was armed now if things got ugly.

The man started examining the engine, wiggling a few wires and shaking his head. "Don't see nothin' right off. Sorry."

House shrugged. He hadn't really expected much of anything. At least the man had bothered to stop. "Thanks anyway."

"No problem." The man rose and wiped his hands off on his jeans before extending a hand to House. "Name's Rob."

"Greg." House warily gripped Rob's hand in a firm handshake.

Rob gestured to the truck. "We can put your bike in the back. There's bound to be someone in town that can work on it in the mornin'." He gave House a questioning look. "I know you're not from around here. Where're you from?"

"Rode down from Jersey." House answered him.

"You got a place to stay?"

"I hadn't gotten that far." House admitted, thinking about the motel he had passed.

Rob nodded. "Well, I can either run you up to that motel a few miles back, or you can come crash at my place. Up to you. Might be easier to get into town tomorrow if you stay with me."

House was still suspicious. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I think I hear banjos."

Rob laughed and shook his head. "You don't have nothin' to worry about with me. Straight as an arrow."

"Good to know." House nodded as he considered his options. He still couldn't quite believe what this stranger was offering. If Rob knew House at all, he never would have made the offer. Finally he shrugged. "Guess I'll come back with you."

Rob nodded and gestured toward the truck. "Roll that thing over here, and we'll heave it into the truck. Got some tiedowns in the back."

House wasn't sure how he was going to get his bike into the truck bed, but pushed his bike over there anyway. Rob gave him a puzzled look. "You hurt?"

"Old injury." House answered, not wanting to go into detail. "No big."

Rob gave him a skeptical look, but said nothing else as he took hold of the bike. "On three."

He counted, and the two of them managed to get the bike into the truck bed. Rob pushed himself into the bed with a grunt and bent down to tie down the bike.

"Ready?"

House gestured to the bike. "Need that cane that's clipped to the side."

Rob felt around for the cane, quickly popping it out and bringing it with him as he made his way down from the truck bed. "There ya go. Ready now?"

House nodded, hitching his backpack over his shoulder, and the men climbed into the small truck. When Rob started the truck, House's ears were assaulted by the sounds of screaming guitar and a warbling voice.

"Sorry 'bout that." Rob laughed nervously as he turned down the radio. "Guess it was a little louder than I thought."

"Not that big a deal." House answered as he dug a prescription bottle out of the front pocket of his backpack.

Rob noticed, gesturing toward the small extended cab on the back. "Got a whole case of water back there if you need one."

Normally House wouldn't have bothered, having honed his pill-popping skills over a decade. However, it had been a long day of riding, and it had been a long damned time since his last food and drink stop. He grabbed a bottle from behind him and drank half of it in one shot after taking a couple of his meds. "Thanks."

"No problem, man." They drove down the road in silence, Rob occasionally humming along with the radio until he turned down a gravel road that led to a small house where the road dead ended.

The floodlight over the garage flashed on as soon as Rob pulled up, and a dog started barking, joined by another. "Don't worry 'bout the dogs. They're friendly. They just like to make a hell of a lot of noise."

House eased out of the truck and followed Rob up the short flight of wooden steps that led to a small porch. The dogs were now scratching and whining at the door as Rob opened it.

"Elsa, Baxter, enough!" Rob barked as they entered, and both dogs calmed down, pushing their noses into Rob's hands and wagging their tails. "That's it. Good job." He grabbed a box of Milk Bones from a nearby counter and took out two, giving one to each dog.

The dogs eagerly gobbled their treats and trotted out of the kitchen, leaving the two men alone. "You hungry?"

House already felt as if he were imposing enough. "More tired than anything else."

Rob nodded and gestured for House to follow him. He led House through the kitchen, into the living room, and down a hallway. "Bedroom's right there, bathroom's across the hall. You need anything, just sing out."

"Thanks." House nodded as he entered the small room, simply furnished with a full size bed, a dresser, and a nightstand with a digital alarm clock. "Looks like this room already belongs to someone."

Rob grinned a little. "Yeah. It belongs to you tonight."

"Right." House was skeptical. He didn't want to put the guy out of his own bed.

"Serious." Rob told him firmly. "The room's all yours. See you in the mornin'."

Rob closed the door behind him, leaving House alone. House tossed his backpack on the bed, digging through it for his sleep pants and changing into them.

He emptied out his pockets, briefly glancing at his cell phone before tossing it on the nightstand. Even if he were able to get a good signal out here in BFE, chances were good no one was trying to contact him anyway.

House turned out the overhead light and climbed into the bed. Hopefully he'd be able to get his bike fixed in the morning, and he'd be on his way. Where that was, he wasn't sure. Right now, he was so tired that it didn't matter. He'd figure that out tomorrow.

# # #

**You know what to do. Read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, you guys have been absolutely AMAZING with your reviews already! Thank you so much! :) Now, onto the next chapter, in which I once again own nothing but the O/Cs.**

# # #

House bolted awake the next morning, disoriented by both the dream he was having and his unfamiliar surroundings. The smell of coffee was enough to encourage him out of bed to go investigate matters.

He heard voices as he made his way down the narrow hallway, through the living room and into the kitchen, where he was immediately greeted by two bundles of fur with wildly wagging tails.

"Get back here." A twanging voice spoke sharply, and the dogs trotted back to the counter where the man was pouring a cup of coffee. He glanced up and nodded at House. "Mornin'."

House nodded, limping into the kitchen and taking a seat at the kitchen table. The kitchen was cluttered but clean, utilitarian in nature. Obviously if there was a woman in the picture, she wasn't around much.

"You want coffee?" The voice snapped House out of his thoughts.

"Sure." House started to rise from the chair when the man brought a mug and a glass coffee carafe over to the table and set them both near House. "You didn't have to do that."

The man shrugged, a slight smirk crossing his face. It was only then that House noticed the extensive scarring that covered over half his face and extended down his neck, disappearing under his t-shirt.

The smirk disappeared, the man's expression hardening. "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

"Wasn't staring." House snapped back, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "You have some sugar?"

The man nodded, turning toward the counter, and House noticed his awkward gait. It wasn't a limp, exactly, and House guessed that the man was an amputee of some sort. He was surprised at himself that he hadn't noticed any of this the night before. House must have been more tired than he thought.

One of the dogs kept following the man around, practically tracking his every move. The man nearly tripped over him when he set the sugar on the kitchen table.

"Baxter!" He spoke sharply, and the creature whined. The man sighed and scratched the dog's head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry, boy. You know I can't stay mad at you." He glanced up at House. "I know you told me your name last night, but I can't remember shit anymore."

House was somewhat relieved. He couldn't remember the other man's name, either. "Greg."

"That's right." The man nodded and sipped his coffee. "Should have remembered that."

"No big deal." House answered, stirring in some sugar. "I kind of forgot yours, too."

"Rob." Rob grinned a little as he reached down to pat the dog at his side. "I'm plannin' on headin' into town before too long. Figured we could grab some breakfast before gettin' someone to check out your bike."

House's stomach seemed to rumble in response, and Rob snorted. "Your belly seems to like the idea."

House rolled his eyes and took a drink of his coffee. He heard a click of toenails and felt a tail whacking against his leg, and looked down to see Baxter staring up hopefully at him. "What, the other guy doesn't give you enough attention?"

Rob shook his head. "He's an attention slut. You'd think he'd be a badass, but nope."

House reached down and scratched the dog behind the ears. The dog panted with joy and turned to lick House's hand. "Pit bulls do have a certain reputation."

"He ain't nothin' but a big baby. Probably lick you to death, but that's about it." Rob rose from the table to grab the box of Milk-Bones off the counter, passing it to House. "Go on and give him one."

House took a Milk-Bone out of the box and held it in his open palm. Baxter immediately took it out of his hand and wolfed it down, lying down near House's chair to finish his snack.

Rob chuckled. "You've made a friend for life now. He'll never forget you."

House frowned slightly. "Where's the other one?"

Rob looked around, puzzled. "Must have gone back to sleep. She's gettin' up there, and she ain't so swift in the mornin'. Kind of like her owner."

House smiled thinly at the weak joke, and Rob merely shook his head. "Yeah, I know. Lame." He rose from the table. "I'll be ready whenever you are. Take your time."

"Which is it?" House was baffled.

"I've got a few things to do 'round here, so I'm in no hurry." Rob studied House carefully. "Somethin' tells me it might take you a little time to get ready to go."

House glared at Rob across the table as he pushed himself from his chair. "Not as much time as you'd think." He gestured toward Rob's leg. "I don't have to put on my leg when I get up in the morning."

A baffled expression flashed across Rob's face before he broke into a grin. "You're a sharp one. Gotta hand it to you."

House nodded briefly and started out of the room, hearing the click of dog toenails behind him. He glared down at Baxter. "And I don't need any help from you, either." Over his shoulder he tossed out, "Give me half an hour."

"I'll be here." Rob answered.

House limped heavily down the hall to the small bathroom, wincing slightly with each step. The previous day's ride had taken more out of him than he had anticipated, and he hadn't taken his meds yet that morning, all of which contributed to a more painful awakening than usual.

He distracted himself with thoughts about his dead bike as he showered and dressed. With any luck, Rob would be able to hook him up with someone to get the thing up and running so that he could be on his way.

Both dogs were waiting just outside the door when House opened it, regarding him with as near a hopeful expression as two dogs could make. House reached down to scratch them behind the ears. "You two need to get a life."

He could hear Rob chuckle a little down at the end of the hallway before the other man whistled softly. The dogs seemed to understand the signal, leaving House in favor of investigating what Rob had for them.

House made his way down the hallway as Rob shook out some dry food for the dogs and filled their water bowl. "They should be good to go for a couple hours. You ready?"

"Sure."

House followed Rob out to his small truck, where his bike was still tied down in the bed. The truck had obviously seen better days, riddled with rust spots and small dents.

Rob noticed House giving his truck the once over, and he shrugged as he opened the door and climbed in. "I've had the old girl since high school. Don't really have the heart to get rid of it when it still runs."

House nodded as he heaved himself into the small cab. "You're talking to a guy who still drives around a '94 Dodge. I'm not judging you."

Rob allowed a small smile at that as he started the truck and made his way down the dirt road. "How old's that bike of yours?"

"Not sure." House answered thoughtfully. "I picked it up used a few years ago. It's a damn good bike. I managed to get it up to 145 once."

"Serious?" Rob threw House an incredulous expression. "How the hell did you manage to stay on the damn thing?"

"Sheer force of will." House chuckled a little. "My friend told me it was a miracle that I didn't fly off and end up in a ditch."

He felt a little pang at the mention of Wilson. His friend had given him an earful that day, putting a damper on House's feeling of exhilaration. House hadn't felt so free in years as he had when he had pushed the bike to its limits. When Wilson started chewing his ass for the stunt, it was almost as if he were a child again, listening as his father berated him for some dumb move or another.

House angrily shook off the thought. If ever he needed a reminder of why he had left Princeton behind, that was it.

"You hear me, Greg?" Rob was trying to get his attention.

"What?" House refocused himself on the present.

"I said…I figured I'd stop in for breakfast before we take your bike in. Mike doesn't open the shop until ten."

House nodded in response. He hadn't eaten since a late lunch the previous afternoon. "Sounds like a plan."

Rob pulled into a parking space in front of a line of stores and shut off the truck, easing his way down and making his way toward a small cafe.

The bell over the door rang as they entered, and Rob made a beeline toward one of the stools at the counter. House joined him, grabbing a menu and perusing it briefly.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" A short, stocky woman stopped by with a pot of coffee, and Rob turned over both his mug and House's. "What brings you in here, Rob? And who's this guy?"

"This is Greg. Greg, Marge. She runs this place." Rob explained. "Greg's bike croaked last night out on the road. Figured Mike might be able to take a look at it a little later."

Marge stuck a hand out, and House took it. Her grip was firm, and she shook his hand enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you, Greg. What brings you this way?"

House didn't know how he wanted to explain things. He settled on mild sarcasm. "Got on my bike in Jersey and kept on driving."

"Jersey, huh?" Marge regarded him with interest as she poured coffee. "Kind of a long way from home, aren't you?"

House shrugged. "That's kind of the idea."

Marge frowned in mild confusion and turned to Rob. "Don't know how much help Mike will be. Tyler might be your best shot."

"Hmm." Rob frowned thoughtfully. "When does he get out of school?"

"Three o'clock."

Rob shrugged. "Guess we can at least drop the bike off and pass the word to Mike."

House listened to the exchange while he stirred in sugar and took a sip of his coffee. He wasn't sure he was thrilled about the idea of some kid playing with his bike.

Rob seemed to notice House's expression, and he chuckled slightly. "Don't worry, Tyler's a good kid. He's been tearing apart and putting back together ATVs almost since he could hold a wrench. Your bike'll be in good hands."

"I guess it doesn't matter, as long as I can get back on the road." House told him.

"We'll get you there, don't worry." Rob answered. "You got someone you should contact? Should be able to get a signal here."

House debated the idea before rejecting it. Instead he shook his head and stared down into his coffee cup. "No. No one."

A look of concern flashed across Rob's heavily scarred face, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. He simply shrugged and returned to his menu, flagging down Marge to place his order.

Soon Marge set down their plates in front of them, and the two men ate in silence. While they were eating, a younger woman carrying a small child on her hip crossed behind the counter.

Rob seemed to catch House's look of curiosity, and he gestured with his fork. "That's Caroline, and the little squirt with her is Kieran. She usually works the lunch shift."

House nodded, observing the petite brunette as she stopped to chat with the cook. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before moving on, and House was a little baffled by the cook's lack of reaction. He gestured toward the cook with his coffee cup. "What's the story there?"

Rob's expression turned dark, and his eyes shifted toward his plate. "That's her worthless piece of shit husband."

"Don't hold back." House commented. "Tell me what you really think."

Rob's head snapped up, an angry expression crossing his features. "He's been in and out of jail 'cause he can't seem to keep his hands off her. She keeps takin' him back…" He shook his head. "Never mind. Ain't my business anyway."

Marge dropped the bill off, and Caroline suddenly appeared beside her. "Hey, baby!" She squeezed the younger woman and took the little boy from Caroline's arms. "And how's my little man today?"

The boy giggled shyly and buried himself in Marge's shoulder. Marge let out a hearty laugh. "Come on now, don't play shy now. Say hello to Rob and…"

"Greg." House supplied.

"Greg." Marge reiterated. "Now be a good boy and say hello."

Kieran turned his head and waved shyly before quickly turning back to Marge. "I don't know what's wrong with him today. He's normally so friendly."

"It's fine, Mom." Caroline suddenly spoke up. "We've gotta go anyway. He's getting his first haircut today."

Marge brushed Kieran's towheaded bangs out of his eyes. "He don't need a haircut. He's just perfect as he is."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Kevin insists. You know."

Marge let out a 'hmph' in response, but didn't comment further, passing Kieran back to Caroline. Caroline fixed her with a sharp look. "Not a word."

"Didn't say nothin'." Marge answered sharply as she dropped a little kiss on Kieran's temple. "You be good for your mama, baby boy. I'll see you later."

Caroline flashed Rob and House a quick smile and a nod as she breezed out nearly as quickly as she had breezed in. Marge merely shook her head as she picked up the cash that Rob and House had set down. "I just don't get that girl."

Rob chuckled darkly. "You're the one that raised her."

"I raised her better than that." Marge snapped.

"You raised her to be an independent girl, Marge." Rob sighed and drained his mug. "Means she makes her own decisions. Doesn't mean she makes the right ones."

He rose from the stool, and House moved to follow. They were soon back in the truck, and House couldn't help but notice Rob's changed mood.

"So what's your story?" House finally asked him.

"What do you mean?" Rob asked.

House huffed irritably. "I'm not an idiot. Something's up between you and that Caroline woman."

Rob snorted as he pulled into the repair shop. "Ain't nothin'." He paused thoughtfully after he shut off the truck. "Why the hell would a woman want to keep going back to some jackass that…" He shook his head. "Ain't my business. Ain't my business at all."

House knew there was much more going on than Rob was revealing, but he knew better than to poke his nose in. It wasn't as if he was going to be around long enough to get to know anyone anyway.

He followed Rob into the small lobby of the repair shop. Country music blared from a radio that sat on the back counter. There was no one in sight.

Rob hit the button on the counter, and a shrill sound rang out throughout the shop. One of the mechanics lifted his head, ambling toward the door that separated the garage and the lobby, wiping his hands on a rag as he did so.

"What's up, Rob?" The man asked casually.

"Nothin' much, Mike." Rob hitched a thumb toward House. "Need a bike looked at."

Mike frowned. "Don't know if I can squeeze you in. One of my guys called in, and I'm already backed up." He glanced at House. "Who's that?"

"This is Greg." Rob introduced the two men. "Greg, Mike."

"Good to meet you, Greg." Mike reached out and shook House's hand. "Sorry 'bout the mess."

House shrugged casually. "When do you think you'll get to my bike?"

"Maybe this afternoon." Mike answered. "You got somewhere you need to be?"

"Not really." House replied. "It's just…you know, the sooner the better."

"I hear you." Mike nodded. "My boy comes into the shop right after school. He lives for working on that stuff."

House was still skeptical of the idea of letting some kid play with his bike, but nodded. "Good enough, I guess."

"Y'all can leave it right out front and drop off the keys." Mike told them. "You got a way for us to contact you?"

"Just call the house." Rob told him. "Cell service ain't as reliable as it could be out at my place."

Mike chuckled. "Maybe if you didn't live out in the goddamn boonies…"

"I like it out there." Rob answered harshly.

Mike seemed taken aback, but recovered quickly. "I'll call you when Tyler looks it over."

Rob nodded, turning and leaving so quickly that he nearly left House behind. House limped furiously to catch up.

"Defensive much?" House snarked as Rob climbed into the bed of the truck to untie the bike.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Rob snapped, furiously undoing the tiedowns and rolling the bike toward the end of the truck bed. "Here, grab the bike."

House hooked his cane over the edge of the truck bed and limped over to the bike while Rob climbed down. The other man took hold of the bike and nodded to House, and they managed to get the bike down. House rolled it into a parking space and returned to the office to drop off the keys.

Mike was still behind the counter, hunting and pecking his way through something on the computer. He spotted House, acknowledging him with a brief nod. "Go on and fill this out."

House scanned over the form and filled it out, passing it back to Mike. The other man let out a low whistle at House's address. "New Jersey, huh? What the hell are you doing way down here?"

House huffed irritably, and Mike waved his hand. "Don't mind me. I'm just nosy. You on vacation?"

"You could say that."

Mike nodded. "How'd you meet Rob? He don't hardly ever leave that house anymore."

"He stopped and picked me up when the bike died." House explained.

"Huh." Mike frowned as he inputed House's information. "That ain't like him at all. He don't care for folks much." He shook his head. "Anyway, I'll have Tyler call Rob's place. He gets off school at three, so he should be able to take a look at your bike right after. We'll get you up, running, and on your way before too long."

"Thanks." House nodded in response before leaving the shop.

Rob was leaning against the driver's side of the truck when House came out, shifting uncomfortably. "Ready?"

"All set." House answered, climbing into the passenger side.

The ride back to Rob's was silent, save for the country music that played softly from the radio. When Rob pulled in, he nearly left House behind to get into the house, snapping the dogs' leads on them to let them out.

By the time House caught up to him, Rob was already seated on the couch, jeans leg pulled up to the knee while he undid his prosthetic and tossed it aside. He pulled off the stocking, revealing an angry red stump that he rubbed vigorously.

House eased himself into the armchair, the doctor in him noticing the scarring that dotted the stump. "You need to get that looked at."

"Ain't nothin' to look at." Rob snapped. "The goddamn thing always rubs when I'm on it too long."

"Looks like you've rubbed the damn thing raw." House snapped back. "You want it to get infected?"

"What the fuck are they going to do if it does?" Rob asked wearily. "Cut it off? Been there and done that, Greg." He shifted so that he lay down on the couch, waving a hand casually. "Remote's on the coffee table. I'm going to have a lay down."

Rob turned away from House before House could respond. House picked up the remote and started flipping through channels, turning over the morning's events in his mind.

There was far more to Rob's story, House was sure of that. House wasn't sure why he felt the need to analyze the other man. It wasn't as if he was going to be around here long enough for it to matter anyway.

# # #

**You know the deal. You review, and I keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Insert usual disclaimers here. House is the only one I *don't* own here.**

# # #

The sound of a ringing phone woke Rob with a start, and he quickly shoved himself into a sitting position to grab it from the charging stand on the end table.

"Hello?" He grumbled.

"Rob?" A young man's voice was sharp in his ear. "It's Tyler. Can I talk to Greg House?"

"Yeah, hold on." Rob glanced over to the sleeping man in the armchair. He pushed himself off the couch and carefully shook House's shoulder. "Greg?"

The other man awakened with a snort. "What?!"" He snarled.

"Tyler's on the phone."

"Who the hell's Tyler?"

"The kid who's supposed to check out your bike, remember?"

House straightened himself in the chair and grabbed the phone out of Rob's hand. "Yeah?" He seemed to listen intently, his expression changing to a frown. "I see. So…how long?" House rolled his eyes. "Jesus, are you serious?! Okay, okay…yeah, keep me posted." He glanced up at Rob. "I guess I'll still be here. Not going too far without my bike."

House hit the button fiercely, muttering a soft curse as he tossed the phone on the coffee table. "Guess you're stuck with me for a few days. They've got to order the part from Nashville."

"Sorry to hear it." Rob answered.

"Yeah, well." House shrugged. "Not like I've got anywhere I've got to be anyway."

Rob nodded. He had to admit, it was kind of nice to have someone around besides the dogs for a change, even if it was just for a few days.

"So, what do you do around here?" House's gravelly voice broke into his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" House waved a hand around. "How do you keep yourself in such fine style?"

Rob chuckled. "I do a lot of handyman work. It keeps a roof over my head. I was going to go back to school when I got out of the Army, but…life kind of had other plans for me."

House leaned forward in the armchair, eyeing Rob curiously. "You're a military man?"

"Was." Rob answered, realizing he hadn't told House much of anything about himself. "I did two tours in Iraq as a medic. That's where I got all this." He gestured to himself to indicate the heavy scarring and the stump. "We were transporting patients and hit a land mine. Only three of us survived."

"So I guess you count yourself lucky, huh?" House's tone was almost sarcastic.

"Not really." Rob snapped. "I spent almost a year in the hospital while they tried to put me back together. As you can see, they didn't completely succeed. By the time I came home…there wasn't shit to come home to."

Rob fought the emotion that still threatened to overtake him. After six months in the hospital in Germany, he had been sent to the VA hospital in Nashville to be close to home. His wife and young son had been steady visitors at first, even as she had been horrified at his condition.

It had been a slow, painful recovery, and Rob had to admit he was far from the best patient. By the time he was released, with his new prosthesis and a body full of scars both physical and emotional, his marriage was in tatters.

His mother had come to take him home, not his wife. It was then Rob knew the writing was on the wall. He signed the papers that she had left on the kitchen table, officially ending something that had been over months before.

That had been over six years ago. Six years since Rob had decided to shut himself off, living a quiet life in this little house, only going into town when he absolutely had to. He knew that people talked, spreading the legend of the crazy ex-military guy that lived out in the middle of nowhere.

He wasn't crazy. He just couldn't stand to be reminded of all that he had lost. It was easier by far to keep to himself, doing the occasional handyman job to supplement his disability income, than to subject himself to the stares and comments that his appearance in town often brought.

Rob could feel a set of eyes on him, and he glanced up to see House studying him intently. "What?!"

"Nothing." House answered.

"Nothin's always somethin'." Rob told him sharply.

House shrugged. "Not always. Sometimes nothing really is nothing."

Rob shook his head as he started to put on his prosthesis. He hated the damn thing. No matter how many adjustments were made, it never fit quite right, and it rubbed constantly. Every time he saw the specialist at the VA clinic, the guy would go on and on about advances in technology, burbling about how much it would improve his quality of life.

He always left those appointments wondering why it mattered so damn much. 'Quality of life' was just a euphemism for making do with less as far as Rob was concerned.

Finally he got the clunky device attached, and he made his way into the kitchen. It had been a long time since breakfast, and he had essentially napped the afternoon away. Might as well see what he had around for dinner.

He huffed a little as he went through cabinets and the refrigerator. There wasn't a lot there, as he hadn't exactly been prepared for a houseguest. Another trip into town was clearly in order, but suddenly Rob didn't feel up to the task.

"There's at least one bar in town, right?" House was suddenly in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, leaning on the doorframe and his cane. "Most of them have food, too."

"I don't really hang out in bars." Rob answered.

"What about that place we went for breakfast?" House asked.

Rob considered the idea. "Yeah, pretty sure they're still open."

House pushed himself off the doorframe. "Good. Let's roll. I'll buy."

Rob merely shook his head as he closed the cabinet. He heard an exasperated sigh from the other man. "Get moving, Peg Leg Pete. Pretty sure we don't have all night."

Rob couldn't help but chuckle a little at House's comment. Normally he would have been offended, but it didn't seem like a malicious move on House's part. "Is that some sort of secret cripple code?"

"Make of it what you will." House answered as he headed out the door. "I just want to get moving so I can eat."

They climbed into the truck and started toward town, pulling up in front of the same building as they had earlier in the day. The place looked darker than it should have if it had been open, and Rob spotted Caroline just inside, wiping down the counters while her little boy ran around. Caroline was smiling and laughing at her son's antics. It was a rare sight these days. Ever since Kevin had returned from his latest stint in jail, she seemed to have withdrawn further into herself, doing whatever she had to do to maintain some semblance of peace.

Rob had to wonder if it was really worth it. Somehow his solo existence seemed like a better alternative.

House was already out of the truck and limping quickly toward the door before Rob could stop him. "Greg, hold up! I think she's closing up."

House seemed to ignore him, and Rob simply followed the other man into the café. Caroline lifted her head at the ringing bell.

"Sorry, Rob. I was just about to shut it down."

"That's what I tried to tell this guy." Rob hitched a thumb toward House.

House shrugged and leaned on his cane. "Not my fault. My stomach was leading the way."

A brief smile seemed to cross Caroline's face at House's comment. "Head on down the street. The place shouldn't be too busy just yet."

House tilted his head. "You going to be there?"

Caroline looked flustered. "Maybe in a while. Got to get the short man to bed first."

House nodded. "See you there."

He turned and left, and Rob tried to catch up to him. "Are you out of your goddamn mind? She's a married woman, and her husband ain't nothin' but trouble."

"Somehow I don't think he'll give a damn." House answered as he strode down the street. "Where's this place again?"

"Oh, he'll give a damn, believe that." Rob argued. "Just because he don't show it don't mean he won't kick your ass."

House rolled his eyes. "Your point?"

"My point is…" Rob was almost huffing and puffing from trying to keep up with House. "You're being a goddamn idiot." He shook his head. "Probably won't matter anyway. Ain't no way in hell he'll let her come down."

House regarded him sharply as he swung open the door. "He has that much control over her?"

"You have no idea." Rob told him. "He barely lets that woman out of his sight. Why do you think he works at the café?"

"Huh." House looked thoughtful as he sat at the bar and picked up a menu.

"Rob?" The bartender's voice made him look up. "Long time no see, man."

"Dave." Rob nodded. He and Dave had been close in high school, playing on the football team all four years. After Rob had come home from Iraq, Dave had tried to reach out to him, but Rob had pushed him away. While the friendship wasn't completely destroyed, it had taken one hell of a hit as a result, and they still weren't entirely comfortable around each other.

"What'll it be, man?" Dave seemed to notice House for the first time. "Who are you?"

"Dave, Greg. Greg, Dave." Rob was getting tired of all the introductions. It was rare for a stranger to come through this town, so the curiosity was understandable, but still, it was getting damned irritating.

"Good to meet you, man." Dave extended a meaty hand across the bar to House. "What'll you have?"

"Got any decent bourbon?" House asked, a skeptical tone in his voice.

"Maker's Mark good enough for you?"

House's rough face broke into a slight smile. "Yeah, that'll work. I'll take a bacon cheeseburger and fries, too."

"Sounds good." Dave nodded. "What about you, Rob?"

"Budweiser, an olive burger, and onion rings."

"Alright. Won't be but a few minutes."

The bar was quiet, a few patrons playing pool on one side while another couple played darts. It was early yet, and Rob hoped to get out before the place got too crowded. His balance was good enough as long as he had room to move, but in a crowd, he had a hell of a time.

"So she left you." House's voice snapped Rob out of his thoughts.

"What?" It took Rob a moment to pick up the thread of the conversation from earlier. "Oh. Yeah. Yeah, she did. Not like she didn't have her reasons."

"They all have their reasons." House rolled his eyes, absentmindedly rubbing his right thigh.

"I was a complete SOB to her." Rob commented casually. "No surprise that she bailed on me."

"Having bits of you blown off will kind of put you in a bad mood." House responded, his equally casual tone carrying a slight edge.

"My leg wasn't blown off." Rob told him. "Might as well have been. Land mine turned it to hamburger."

House merely nodded, his hand still working his thigh. Rob was tempted to ask him about it, but House didn't seem like the kind of man who gave up personal information easily.

Their food arrived shortly thereafter, and any further conversation was set aside as both men dug in. The place was starting to fill up now, and slowly the place transitioned from eatery to watering hole.

Rob was good and ready to get out of there, but when he turned to House, House's stool was empty. He blew out a short sigh and turned around to see House making his way toward the pool table.

He slid off the stool after leaving enough cash on the bar to cover both his and House's meals and moved to follow him. Hopefully the man would have the sense to blend in and not cause trouble.

That notion was blown out of the water when Rob spotted Kevin and a couple of his cronies setting up. A familiar feeling of dread settled over him as he saw House limp over to the trio.

"Who's up for a game?" House casually asked.

Three heads turned as one at House's question, cooling regarding the stranger. Finally Kevin stepped forward. "I'll take you on. Twenty bucks?"

House snorted. "Is that the best you can do? Make it fifty."

Kevin pulled out his wallet and peeled off two twenties and a ten. "Done. Break 'em up."

The game progressed as expected at first, the two men seemingly equally matched in skill. Finally it came down to the last couple of balls on either side.

House set up his shot, his weathered face set in concentration. Rob could see his clearly weaker right leg shaking from holding his position over the table.

His leg faltered just enough for House to scratch his shot. "Dammit." He grumbled, gesturing to Kevin.

Kevin smirked and chalked up his cue, setting up what appeared to be an easy shot. He tapped one of the pockets. "Six, corner pocket."

House leaned on his cue, observing. Just as Kevin was about to shoot, he casually threw out, "Your wife's pretty hot."

Rob groaned internally as he saw the signs of Kevin's rising temper. There was no way this would end well for anyone.

"She said she might come down." House continued, his tone still innocent. "I wouldn't mind getting to know her a little better."

With that Kevin scratched, and he fixed House with a death glare. "My wife ain't comin' here. She knows her place."

"Really? Huh." House observed as he set up his shot. He carefully aimed and shot, the ball rolling smoothly into the side pocket.

"Son of a bitch." Kevin muttered.

House didn't seem to hear him as he set up his next shot. He fixed Kevin with a steady look and tapped the pocket. "Seven. Side pocket."

His face was set in concentration as he prepared to shoot, until Kevin's voice broke in. "She wouldn't want nothin' to do with some gimpy old bum, anyway."

House's eyes narrowed as he shot and fired the ball into the pocket. It hit with a thump and a rattle. Rob had to admire the older man's steady hand and even temper.

House limped around the table, frowning as he studied the table. Finally he seemed satisfied with his shot, leaning over the table. "Eight ball…left corner pocket."

Rob caught the door opening just out of the corner of his eye, and he spotted Caroline slip in, her eyes searching out someone. He assumed it was Kevin, and it looked like he had assumed correctly.

She sidled up next to him, slipping an arm around his waist and pressing her head against his shoulder. Kevin turned and fixed her with a sharp scowl, leaning over to say something to her.

If the crushed expression on her face was any indication, that wasn't the reaction she was looking for. Kevin moved away from her to take up residence on the opposite side of the pool table, studying House carefully.

Rob knew that stance. Kevin had used it countless times against his opponents at the pool table. House didn't seem to notice, deep in concentration as he aimed his last shot.

He easily tapped the eight ball into the pocket, and House's face smoothed out into something like satisfaction as it fell in. "That's it. Time to pay up."

Kevin snorted derisively. "Wouldn't have happened if you hadn't distracted me. I say rematch. Double or nothin'."

House shrugged casually and glanced over at Caroline. "Don't want to lose in front of the little woman, right? Can't say as I blame you."

"Ain't got shit to do with her." Kevin snapped.

House snorted derisively. "It's got _everything_ to do with her." He pulled out his wallet and peeled off several twenties, setting them on the edge of the table. "You're on."

A crowd started to gather around the table, curious about this stranger who seemed to be completely unfazed by Kevin's intimidating nature. Rob couldn't help the sinking feeling that coursed through him. Things were okay enough for now, but Kevin's temper was notoriously unpredictable.

House set up the balls and removed the frame, nodding to Kevin. Kevin broke, and the game began. It started normally enough, House and Kevin making little digs at each other in an attempt to distract the other man. The crowd was starting to get into it, too, gasping in surprise and amusement when House got in a few cracks that put Kevin off his game.

Rob made his way around until he could get a decent view of the pool table, pulling up a chair and easing into it. House's running commentary was starting to get under Kevin's skin, Rob could see that. It was only a matter of time before the other man lost it. Rob only hoped that House's cane could double as a weapon. It was starting to look like he was going to need it.

Finally it came down to the last couple of shots on either side, House and Kevin circling each other like lions. House was focused on the table, while Kevin was focused on House.

The strain of standing for so long was starting to show on House's face, and Rob noticed him rubbing his thigh between shots. Kevin picked up on House's weakened state as well, and Rob could see a slight smirk cross his face.

"Hurry up and take the damn shot, already." Kevin called out. "I need to take your money so I can go home and get some."

"A hundred bucks is the going rate for a hooker around here?" House snapped back just before taking his shot. "Good to know."

In a lightening quick move, Kevin slammed House's head to the table, holding his neck with a large hand. "You callin' my wife a whore?!"

"I said it, you didn't." House answered between gritted teeth.

Dave rushed over from behind the bar before Rob could get to his feet. "Kevin, let him up, man! He ain't worth it!"

The crowd started murmuring, already taking sides in the potential altercation. Kevin suddenly released House, stepping back, breathing heavily.

Caroline rushed to his side, rubbing Kevin's arm in an attempt to calm her husband. Kevin immediately turned and grabbed Caroline's arm. "None of this shit would have happened if you had just stayed your ass at home where it belongs!" He screamed at her as he pushed her away. "Dumbass bitch."

Rob could see House rise to his full height, clutching the pool cue in his hand. This was going to get ugly in a hurry. He pushed himself out of the chair and made his way over to House's side, ignoring the murmurs of the growing crowd.

"Let it go, man." Rob told him as he placed a hand on House's shoulder. The other man was trembling, his eyes still fixed on Kevin. "Told you he was nothin' but trouble."

"Well, ain't this somethin'." Kevin mocked. "What the fuck is this, Gimps United?"

"Knock it off, Kevin." Rob told him firmly. "Greg's just messin' with you."

"Someone oughta tell him he's messin' with the wrong man." Kevin snarled, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

Dave grabbed hold of Kevin's shoulder. "You really want to go back to jail over a goddamn pool game? You just now got your family back. Chill out."

House arched an eyebrow, a slight smirk crossing his features. "Yeah, wouldn't want anyone else to have to…'take care' of your wife in your absence." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "Although…I'd be happy to volunteer."

"You son of a bitch!" Kevin lunged forward, catching House off guard as he went for the other man's throat. House recovered quickly, and it was obvious that the two men were as evenly matched in a fight as they were at the pool table.

"Goddammit, break it up!" Dave's voice rose above the din of the crowd. "Rob, get your friend!"

Between the two of them, they managed to break up Kevin and House, and Dave all but pushed both men through the crowd toward the exit. "Show's over, folks. Ain't nothin' more to see."

Soon the four of them were outside, and Dave glared at Kevin and House with his arms folded over his chest. "Now look, I ain't puttin' up with all this goddamn ruckus in my place. Y'all got a beef, settle it somewhere else." He turned to Kevin. "You know better that to start shit in here. It ain't just about you anymore. You've got a wife and a kid to look out for."

"And as for you…" Dave fixed his glare on House, and even Rob shrank a little under the other man's gaze. "I'm warnin' you right now. The next time you try to start somethin' in here, I'm tossin' you out myself, got it? I don't give a damn who you know." He glanced over at Rob. "Get him the hell out of here. I don't need no more damn trouble."

Rob nodded, breathing out a sigh of relief and offering a hand. "Thanks, man."

"Don't mention it." Dave took Rob's hand and shook it firmly. "Good to see you out and about. You should come down more often." He glanced back to House. "Although maybe you should wait til this guy leaves town."

House looked uncomfortable, shifting his weight off his leg. Dave fixed him with a concerned look. "Somethin' wrong?"

"I left my cane inside." House answered quietly.

"Hang tight." Dave told him, firmly patting his shoulder. "I'll go after it. Where'd you leave it?"

"By the pool table."

"Alright. Be right back."

As soon as Dave left, Kevin strode over, a menacing look on his face. Rob moved to intercept him.

"Shove over, cripple." Kevin snapped. "This ain't your fight."

"Fight's over, man." Rob told him. "Let it go."

The door swung open, revealing Caroline. She rushed to Kevin, her expression filled with concern. "Everything okay, baby?"

Kevin immediately lashed out, backhanding the petite woman. "I told you to get your ass home!"

House shoved Rob aside, limping until he was nose to nose with Kevin. Rob gave up keeping any peace between them, and made his way over to where Caroline was sprawled out on the ground.

"Hey, girl." He spoke softly. "You okay?"

"Sure." Caroline brushed back her hair and put on a brave smile. "He's just upset over losin' that pool game."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all it is." Rob couldn't believe all the lengths Caroline went to justify Kevin's behavior. "You know that you don't have to put up with that shit, right?"

Caroline simply shrugged, ready to reply until the sound of two voices raised in anger drew their attention.

"Goddammit!" Dave was bellowing as he rushed over to where House and Kevin were once again at each other's throats. "What the hell did I tell you two?!"

Caroline allowed herself a small laugh. "Your friend don't know when to quit, does he?"

"Sure don't look that way." Rob sighed resignedly.

The sound of sirens drew both their attention, and Caroline let out a soft gasp, immediately pushing herself to her feet. "What are they doing?!"

"Easy, girl." Dave stopped her with a hand to her shoulder. "They're just gonna keep him overnight, let him cool his heels a bit. You'll probably be able to pick him up in the mornin'."

Rob spotted House, his head down as the officer snapped a set of cuffs on him. Dave clapped Rob's shoulder. "Don't worry none about your friend. You can go pick him up in the mornin'." His mouth quirked in a slight smile as he handed Rob House's cane. "Truth be told, he just did what we've all been wantin' to do for years."

Rob couldn't help but smirk in response. It looked as if House had become something of a hero tonight, despite the altercation. Or perhaps it was because of the altercation.

Either way, the man was shaking things up in a big way. Suddenly Rob kind of hoped that part for House's bike would take its own sweet time getting here. Things were finally starting to get interesting.

# # #

**I've done my part, now do yours. Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all of you for your lovely reviews so far! :) They make my day. I, of course, do not own House, but I own everyone else.**

# # #

House awakened the next morning to the sound of jangling keys. He looked around at his spartan surroundings, the memory of the night's events finally coming back to him.

It had started innocently enough, talking smack over a pool game. House had underestimated the other guy's temper, and the game had quickly disintegrated into a war of words, followed by a war of fists.

Now he was here, in a jail cell, stuck in some town that seemed to be taken right out of 'Deliverance'. He had no one he could call to bail him out, and the thought sunk House deeper into melancholy.

When he'd left Princeton, this wasn't at all what he had in mind. An extended road trip, wandering the highways, no particular place to go. That was all House had planned to do when he left. House recognized the foolishness of his non-plan, but he was too far from home to turn back now.

It was odd for him to think of anywhere as home, but Princeton probably came the closest to that designation. He had lived there longer than he had lived anywhere else.

House pushed himself off the cot, automatically reaching for his cane. He cursed softly when it was nowhere in sight. The cops had probably taken it last night when they arrested him.

He limped over to the barred door, calling out to whoever might be out there. "Excuse me! Cripple needs his cane!"

"Shut the hell up." A voice snarled from the next cell. "You've caused enough trouble."

"Your own damn fault." House snapped back, immediately recognizing his opponent's voice. "Learn to keep your hands to yourself."

"Learn to quit talkin' shit about my wife."

"Learn to quit treating your wife like shit."

"Both of you shut the hell up." Another voice called out. "Y'all ain't given us a minute's peace since you showed up."

Both men fell silent, and House plopped himself down on the cot, brooding over the evening's events. For some reason, he couldn't get the image of that woman flying across the pavement out of his head. He vaguely wondered if she was okay, a bit of guilt eating at him for casually inviting her down to the bar in the first place.

The other guy was probably right. If he had just left well enough alone, neither one of them would be here.

There was something about that woman though. What was her name again? Karen, Carol…Caroline. That was it. Sweet Caroline. The tune started running through his head, and he absentmindedly started humming it.

"You fuckin' with me again, old man?!" The rage in the other man's voice was obvious.

House rolled his eyes. "Sensitive much?"

"Doctor Gregory House?" A voice called out, cutting off any response. "Someone's here for you."

House was baffled. Who the hell would be here for him?

He heard a slight clunking sound and the rattle of keys. House looked up to see Rob and an officer coming his way. Rob had House's cane in his hand and a slight smile on his face.

"You forgot somethin'." He held up the cane while the officer unlocked the cell.

House pushed himself off the cot and exited the cell, taking the cane from Rob's outstretched hand. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I'd just let you rot in here, did you?" Rob cracked.

"The thought did occur to me." House answered as he walked side by side with Rob behind the officer.

House signed for his personal effects, tucking his cell phone, wallet, and keys into various pockets. The officer nodded as he took the form. "You take care now, Doctor House. Don't raise no more hell while you're here."

"No promises." House smirked ever so slightly as he walked away to meet Rob just outside, making his way to the other man's truck.

Rob glanced at him as they climbed in. "You're lookin' a mess, man."

House shrugged. "I've felt worse."

Rob chuckled a little. "If it makes you feel any better, Kevin looks a hell of a lot worse than you do."

House nodded soberly, and a brief silence stretched out between them. "What about Caroline?"

Rob twisted his mouth as he drove, shifting with a little more force than necessary. "She's alright. Drove her home last night after y'all got taken away." He looked thoughtful. "I'm kind of surprised old boy's still there. Figured she'd rush down first thing this mornin' to bail him out."

House had to admit, that seemed odd, even with his limited knowledge of the situation. "You know what? I could do with some breakfast."

Rob grinned broadly. "She probably won't be there yet."

House shrugged. "Still need to eat."

Rob sighed and turned at the next street, pulling into a parking space out front and shutting off the truck. He shifted slightly so that he faced House. "Do everyone a favor and stay out of this."

"I'm not getting into _anything_." House answered sharply. "I don't plan on hanging around long enough to get into anything."

House strode into the café, Rob directly behind him. Caroline was already hard at work behind the grill, her delicate face set in concentration.

He sat at the counter so that he was in her line of sight, drumming his fingers on the counter. Marge immediately greeted them, pouring them each a cup of coffee.

"Heard about you last night." Marge's tone was conversational, with a slight edge to it. "You're damn near a hero."

House rolled his eyes and dumped two packets of sugar in his mug. A hero? Hardly. It was just another case of him being unable to control his mouth, as usual.

"Y'all ready to order?" Marge's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Both men placed their orders and fell into silence over their coffee until Rob broke it. "Folks been waitin' for years for Kevin to get his comeuppance. You just did what was on everyone's mind, that's all."

"No, I shot my mouth off and caused a shitload of trouble." House answered with a heavy sigh. "I just couldn't leave well enough alone, I guess."

"Good thing, too." Rob told him. "The man needed to be taught a lesson." He stirred his coffee thoughtfully. "Caroline's a good woman. She deserves a hell of a lot better than him. Maybe she's starting to figure that out, too."

"Probably not." House snapped irritably.

"Yeah, probably not." Rob let out a resigned sigh, shaking his head. "I just don't get it."

"It's simple." House answered. "He's got her thinking that he's the best she's ever going to get. Around here, he's probably right. Who's going to tell him he's wrong?"

Caroline happened to look up, her eyes going slightly wide as she spotted House. "Order up." She called out, her eyes still locked on House.

"What's her problem?" House muttered to Rob.

"You ain't looked at yourself yet." Rob chuckled. "Told ya you looked a mess."

Marge set their plates in front of them, and both men ate in silence. Soon Rob was flagging her down for the check, and House pulled out his wallet above Rob's protests.

"You bailed me out." House told him. "The least I can do is cover breakfast."

"You don't owe me nothin'." Rob answered as he threw down cash for a tip. "Had to get your cane back to you somehow."

"Still…you know. You didn't have to come after me." House was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "I would have managed."

Rob simply shrugged. "Why just get by if you don't have to?"

House could have come up with a thousand reasons. Instead he mumbled out, "Thanks. You know."

Rob gave him a funny look. "No problem, man." He eased himself down from the stool. "I gotta make a quick stop at the grocery store. You want me to come back for you?"

"Sure." House shrugged. "Not like I've got anywhere else to go."

Rob nodded and headed out the door, the bell over the door ringing as he did so. Soon after, Marge ambled down to where House sat, filling his coffee mug. "Rob ditch you?"

"He had things to do." House answered.

Marge nodded. "He don't come into town much. Things have been kind of tough for him since Chelsea took off with Evan." She tilted her head at House. "Guess it was kind of a lucky break that he found you."

"I think he's having his doubts after bailing me out of jail."

"Hardly." Marge laughed heartily. "Rob's got a good heart. He just don't show it much. He thinks it's easier that way."

House could understand that. Letting other people in was a one-way ticket to emotional trauma. If you never let them in, then you could never get hurt.

It made sense logically, but the reality was often far different. House could already see in his short time here that there were people willing to reach out to Rob. Rob, for many obvious reasons, didn't want to be bothered.

He sat at the counter for what seemed like forever, sipping his coffee and brooding. A soft, feminine voice pulled him out of his reverie. "More coffee?"

House lifted his head to meet a pair of soft blue eyes, framed by wavy light brown hair. Caroline's features were delicate, giving House the impression of a scared little bird.

"Sure." House nodded, and the woman poured him another cup, turning to fill a cup of her own before returning the carafe to the coffeemaker . She returned to lean against the counter, giving House a long look.

House frowned at her. "Something you want?"

Caroline shook her head. "Just takin' a break. Figured you wouldn't mind a little company."

"How would your hubby feel about that?"

A little smile curved Caroline's soft lips. "Not too concerned with what he thinks right now."

"So you haven't bailed him out yet." House asserted.

"And don't plan on it, either." She replied firmly. "Let one of his bar buddies do it. I'm done."

House smirked a little. He knew that little bit of backbone she was showing would last about as long as it would take for the man to make his first appearance. "And how many times have you said that?"

"Too damn many." Caroline let out a resigned sigh. "It's funny. Every time he goes to jail, I'm relieved. Every time he comes back out, it's like…I don't know. I can't explain it."

"For whatever reason, you don't think you deserve any better." House commented. "Keep acting like that, and you'll probably be right."

Caroline pressed her lips together. "He's all I know."

"I hope you're not looking for advice." House told her. "You'd be an idiot to take advice from a complete stranger anyway."

He spotted Rob's truck out front, and slid off the stool after draining his mug. "My ride's here."

As House was about to push through the door, Caroline's voice stopped him. "You're the first guy in a long time to stand up to Kevin, you know."

"For all the good it did." House grumbled.

Caroline smiled slightly. "It might have done more good than you think. You never know."

With that House left, making his way toward Rob's truck and heaving his way into the cab. "Something's wrong with that woman. I think she was flirting with me."

Rob chuckled as he put the truck in reverse. "Don't you know? Chicks dig that whole knight-in-shining-armor thing."

House snorted and shook his head, falling silent for the rest of the ride back to Rob's. The two men climbed out of the truck, unloading the few bags of groceries from the truck bed and carrying them into the house.

The dogs immediately greeted them, and Baxter eagerly snuffled around House's legs as he set bags on the counter. Almost automatically, House reached for the box of Milk-Bones, holding one out in his large palm.

Elsa wasn't far behind, although not nearly as eager as Baxter. She almost shyly accepted the treat, retreating to her bed in the living room to finish her snack.

After the night of fitful sleep in the jail cell, House was worn out. He gestured down the hallway with his cane. "Think I'll lie down for a while."

"Sounds good." Rob nodded as he collapsed heavily onto the couch and started unbuckling his prosthesis. "I'll give a holler when food's ready."

House frowned at the antique that was attached to Rob's leg. Surely he could have gotten something better, something that would have allowed him greater mobility.

It was none of his business, House had to keep reminding himself. Two days in this town and he was already causing problems. There was no sense in getting involved. Before too long he would be back on the road, headed for parts unknown.

He emptied his pockets before lying down, briefly flipping open his cell phone. No calls, no messages, nothing. If he had intended to burn all his bridges, he was doing a damn good job.

It occurred to House that he could simply disappear, and few would notice. As he fell asleep, he wondered if it were possible to start over, to start a new life, surrounded by people who knew little or nothing of his past.

House chided himself for the idea, dismissing it as a product of sleep deprivation. The whole notion would disappear the moment he woke up, House was sure of that. Therefore, there was no need to give the idea any further thought.

# # #

**Your turn now. Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still don't own House. Never did, never will. :)**

# # #

Rob spent the next few hours working on a few small home repairs for an elderly neighbor up the road. He was sure House's night in jail had been a rough one, and Rob wanted to give the man as much peace and quiet as he could.

His neighbor was a kindhearted woman, one who had looked out for him after Chelsea left him years before. Rob hadn't necessarily been willing to accept her help, but she had gently pushed the point just the same, making sure he had everything he needed.

All she would accept in return was the occasional home repair that Rob refused to charge her for, and even that she accepted reluctantly.

Today he was installing a new ceiling fan in her kitchen, and the two of them made idle chat as he finished hooking it up.

"I hear you got some fella stayin' at your place." She casually commented as she added some sugar syrup to a jug of tea she had just brought in from outside.

"Yep." Rob answered shortly as he climbed down from the ladder. "His bike croaked out on the county road a couple nights ago. Tyler's supposed to fix it up as soon as the part gets here."

"Mm-hm." She stirred up the tea and took down a pair of glasses. "Margie says he stirred up a mess of trouble down at Dave's place last night."

Rob snorted. News traveled fast around here, even in the boonies. "Old boy had it comin'. Greg just did what none of us have ever been brave enough to do."

"You did it, too." She poured a glass and held it out. "Sweet tea?"

"That was a long time ago, Miss Molly." Rob gratefully accepted the glass she offered, taking a long drink.

"Still counts, son." Molly sat down at the kitchen table with her own glass. "So his name's Greg. Know anything else about him?"

"He's a doctor in New Jersey."

Molly's eyes went wide with surprise. "What on earth is he doin' way down here?"

"Vacation, I guess." Rob shrugged. "I ain't really asked him a whole lot of questions. He ain't the kind that'll answer 'em anyway."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Molly fixed Rob with a slight smile. Rob merely rolled his eyes as Molly continued. "It was good of you to pick him up. Who knows what could have happened to him out there?"

"He don't seem to know a lot of people." Rob told her. "Not like anyone he knew from home would be able to help him out."

"Or bail him out."

"You heard about that, too?" Rob was a little incredulous.

"Of course." Molly's eyes seemed to fill with mirth. "Margie and I had the nicest chat when she brought me my groceries earlier."

Rob couldn't help but chuckle. "I think that's half the reason you let her help you out."

"She's a valuable resource." Molly agreed. "Better than a newspaper." She nudged Rob. "Heaven knows you don't hang around town long enough to bring me any news."

Rob rose from the table and pulled the chain to turn on the light and pulled the other chain to check the fan speeds. He gestured toward it with a satisfied smile. "But I do keep this house from fallin' down around your ears."

"And I do appreciate that." Molly rose to take her wallet out of her purse.

"Now, Miss Molly." Rob almost scolded her. "I thought we had an understanding. I don't charge you nothin' but a glass or two of that sweet tea."

Molly pursed her lips and slowly placed the wallet back in her purse. "I don't feel right lettin' you do it for free."

"You're my only freebie, if it makes you feel any better." Rob offered.

"Can't say that it does." Molly's voice was tinged with concern.

"I'm fine. Really." Rob drained his glass and set it in the sink. "Let me know if you have any problems with that thing."

"Will do." Molly affirmed.

"And if you have anything else that needs fixin'."

"I will." Molly told him firmly. "Now go on."

Rob made his way back to the truck and returned to the house. The dogs were eagerly awaiting him outside, but he couldn't remember letting them out before he left.

"Y'all been botherin' Greg?" He asked as he reached down to scratch them both. "Is that why he kicked y'all out?"

He let the dogs in and gave them each a treat, striding through the kitchen and into the living room. House was reclined on the couch, half asleep with the remote in his hand.

Rob couldn't help shaking his right foot. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty."

House's eyes flew open, his hand quickly grabbing his right thigh. "Son of a bitch!" He growled.

Rob instantly recognized his mistake. "Shit, man, I'm sorry. You okay?"

"Fine." House shifted so that he was sitting. "You just, you know…surprised me." His eyes went wide. "The dogs…?"

"They're fine." Rob assured him. "I don't think they minded bein' outside for a while."

House nodded and pushed himself off the couch, going for his wallet and pulling out several bills, handing them to Rob.

What was it with people trying to shove money off on him today? Rob was baffled. "What's this?"

"Where I come from they call it money." House huffed and explained. "Usually given in exchange for goods and services. You're providing both, therefore I'm paying you."

"Keep it." Rob held up his hand. "I already told you. You don't owe me nothin'."

"I just talked to Tyler." House answered firmly. "I'm looking at almost two weeks before I'm back on the road. This should cover gas and groceries."

"You're a guest in my house." Rob snapped. "Keep your damn money. I don't need it."

"I didn't say you needed it." House argued. "You're doing me a favor."

"I'm not a goddamn charity case!" Rob snarled.

He ignored House's hurt expression as he half-stomped, half-clunked into the kitchen, slamming cabinets and pans around while he gathered up the makings for dinner.

Soon he had settled down enough to start chopping up some green peppers and onions, tossing them in the pan with some hamburger while Baxter sat hopefully nearby, wagging his tail and whimpering.

"Yeah, I know, boy. Guess I'm a little ornery today, huh?"

"Guess so." House suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Most people like money."

"Money ain't got a damn thing to do with it." Rob felt his earlier ire return. "It's the principle of the thing."

"Right." House rolled his eyes as he eased himself into a kitchen chair. "You're some pitiful cripple, so people feel sorry for you and throw money at you."

"That ain't it." Rob growled as he added ketchup, mustard, and vinegar to the hamburger, stirring with a little more fury than necessary.

"Then what the hell is it?" House snapped, thumping his cane on the floor.

Rob paused over the pan, turning the question over in his mind. Finally he told House, "I don't want charity. I don't want pity. I just want to be left the hell alone."

House let out a small sigh, still thumping his cane on the floor. "You think it'll be easier if you isolate yourself from everyone you know. Saves them the worry, saves you from having to deal with them and their pity." He stopped thumping his cane and leaned forward in the chair. "Let me tell you, it doesn't work. You isolate yourself enough, nobody notices that anything's wrong until it's too late."

Rob felt a slight chill run through him despite the warmth of the room. He couldn't help but get the impression that there was far more to the story than House was telling. Perhaps picking him up hadn't been such a great idea after all.

House shrugged and leaned back in the chair. "Of course, when they do figure out something's wrong, those same people crush you in concern and sympathy, so maybe you've got the right idea after all. I don't know."

Rob returned to the stove and stirred up the contents of the pan. "You got a point buried in there somewhere?"

"Not really." House huffed. "What are you making over there?"

"Sloppy Joes." Rob answered. "Want some?"

"Sure." House pushed himself up from the chair.

"Plates are in that cabinet." Rob pointed. "Silverware's right below."

House grabbed a pair of plates and two forks while Rob crossed over to the refrigerator to grab two beers and the hamburger buns.

After loading their plates, they sat down at the kitchen table, silence falling over them as they ate.

"A couple weeks, huh?" Rob finally broke the silence. "Kind of cuts into your vacation, don't it?"

House let out a short sigh. "It's not so much a vacation. More like…a sabbatical."

"Really." Rob was skeptical.

"Yep." House continued eating.

"So you've still gotta go back at some point, right?" Rob didn't know why he felt the need to press on when it was clear House didn't want to discuss it.

"Eventually." House shrugged casually. "Are you in a hurry for me to get out of here?"

"Not really." Rob replied. "Ain't so bad havin' another person around. It's been a while."

House nodded. "You up for a game of pool after dinner?"

Rob was baffled. "You sure it's a good idea to show your face in town?"

"Why not?" House drained the remains of his beer.

"Well…you know. Don't want no more trouble."

"As long as what's-his-name doesn't show up, I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Kevin. And he might. Depends on if Caroline ended up bailing him out."

"Guess I'll take my chances." House answered. "So do you want to drive or should I just take the truck?"

Rob sighed heavily. If he went with House, chances were good that he could at least make an attempt at keeping him out of trouble. Besides, he hadn't played pool in years. "I'll drive. Let me just clean this up a little bit."

He started clearing the table while House ran dish water. Between the two of them, they quickly got the kitchen cleaned up and were soon on their way to town.

This was nuts, Rob decided. He had already been to town more in the last two days than he had been in the last two weeks. Normally he would go just long enough to hit the grocery store, the hardware store, and a rare stop at the café. Suddenly House had made him the equivalent of a social butterfly.

The place was filling up by the time Rob pulled into the parking lot, and he couldn't help the sense of apprehension that crept over him.

House smacked him on the shoulder just before he climbed down out of the truck. "Shake a leg. The real one or the fake one, doesn't matter."

"Jackass." Rob chuckled a little as he climbed down and met House, following him inside.

"Is that the best you can do?" House mocked him.

"Might be able to take some of that money from you." Rob answered.

House turned around, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You are _so _on."

Rob scanned the bar for any sign of Kevin or his cronies. Surprisingly enough, he didn't seem to be around. He eased himself into a chair at a table near the pool table while House pushed his way through the crowd at the bar.

Rob admired the way House seemed to fit right in, bellowing his drink order to Dave, who greeted him with a smile and a nod, followed by some sort of teasing comment. House was shaking his head as he returned, lumbering through with two beers in one hand and setting them both on the table.

"Your friend's a fucking riot, you know that?" House's tone was sarcastic.

"Dave's a good guy." Rob told him. "We were best friends in high school."

"Were?" House tilted his head.

"We kind of…drifted apart." Rob didn't feel the need to go into the whole story. "Pool table's open."

House picked up his beer and made his way to the table. "You want to break?"

"Nah, you go first." Rob replied, taking a long drink of his beer. "We puttin' money on this?"

"Nope." House answered calmly. "Figured you could use a practice game or two. Now break them up."

Rob was silently grateful as he chose a cue and chalked it up, taking a couple of deep breaths as he lined up the break.

He was pleasantly surprised when they broke smoothly, sending one of the striped balls into the pocket. House betrayed no emotion, merely nodding as he took a drink of his beer. "Looks like first shot's yours."

"It ain't been that long." Rob cracked. "I remember some of the rules."

They continued playing, falling into easy conversation about nothing. One game became two, one beer became more, and Rob found himself feeling more at ease than he had in years.

Rob sunk the eight ball, shifting the weight off his right leg. "Think I need a sit down, Greg."

House's rough face broke into a slight grin. "Wondered how long it would take before you gave it up."

"Everyone's got their limits, I guess." Rob drained his beer and made his way back to the table.

He had no sooner sat down than he felt the breeze of the door opening. There was some murmuring as people greeted the new patron, and he spotted House's eyes go wide with interest.

"Who's that?" House asked him. "She's hot."

Rob turned, not quite willing to believe his eyes. "That's Celia, Caroline's sister. She ain't been home in about ten years."

"Rob?" A soft twang caught Rob's attention.

"Celia, what the hell are you doin' here?" Rob rose and gave the petite blonde a warm hug.

"Caroline called me last night." Celia explained. "She was a wreck. Guess Kevin got put away again."

"Yep." Rob gestured to House. "Thanks in part to this guy."

Celia glanced at House curiously. "And who is this guy?"

"Greg, Celia. Celia, Greg."

House extended a hand and nodded before gesturing toward the bar. "I'll just be over there. Let me know when…or _if_…you're ready to go."

Celia giggled while Rob rolled his eyes. "He's funny. Where'd you find him?"

"Found him and his bike dead on the side of the road the other night. The bike was dead, not him." Rob quickly added, cursing himself for his fit of nerves. Even after all these years, he still got rattled in Celia's presence, in a way he never felt with Caroline.

"Oh." Celia nodded. An awkward silence seemed to fall between them, and Rob didn't quite know how to handle things.

"So…what have you been up to?" Rob finally asked her. "It's been a while."

"Yeah…" Celia drummed her fingers on the table. "You know that I got divorced. Still working for St Jude's."

"No, I didn't know. About the divorce, you know." Rob's nerves immediately went into overdrive.

Celia tilted her head at him. "Caroline told me what happened to you."

Rob shrugged with a casual air he didn't feel. "Yeah, well, it's all water under the bridge now. I'm gettin' by." He gestured toward the bar. "Can I get you somethin'?"

"Rum and Coke?"

"Sure." Rob nodded as he rose from the table. "Back in a minute."

Rob made his way to the bar, lost in his thoughts until he heard a low chuckle to his left. House looked amused as he took a long drink of his beer. "Are you getting anywhere with her yet?"

"It ain't like that, Greg." Rob huffed.

"You're buying her a drink, and she just got here." House told him. "It's like that. You just don't know it yet."

"Ain't nothin' gonna happen." Rob answered sharply.

House snorted. "Right."

Rob fixed House with a sharp glare and returned to the table, taking a moment to collect himself before making his way through the crowd.

"Sorry 'bout that." Rob felt the need to explain the delay. "Takes a little longer to get through a crowd than it used to."

"It's fine, Rob." Celia told him. "It's just nice to see you out. Caroline tells me you don't get to town much anymore since…well, you know."

Rob played with his beer bottle to cover his awkwardness. "Since my leg got blown to bits and Chelsea left me. It's cool. You can just come out and say it."

Celia looked pained, and Rob felt the need to keep talking. "I've got a good life. Still got my house, got the dogs, do a little work on the side. Things are…things are okay."

"You ain't never been one to settle for okay." Celia responded. "What happened to you?"

Rob's mind went back to what House had told him earlier. Something about how it only seemed easier to shut everyone out. Finally he shook his head. "I don't know, girl. I don't know."

A familiar song started playing over the speakers, and Celia suddenly reached out for Rob's hand. "You still dance?"

"I ain't danced since…" Rob shoved the memory out of his mind. "Well, in a long damned time."

"Well, come on. Just one dance."

Rob reluctantly followed Celia out onto the small dance floor, and he felt Celia put his arms around her waist before putting her arms around his neck. "Don't tell me you've forgotten how to do this."

"Told you it's been a while." Rob chuckled, pulling her in a little closer.

She set her head on his chest, and Rob had a hard time believing what was happening. It wasn't so much a dance as an awkward shuffle, but Celia didn't seem to mind.

The song ended, and Celia pulled back, placing a hand on Rob's right cheek, her hand soft over his scarred skin. "I've gotta fly. I promised Kieran a bedtime story." She pressed herself up on tiptoe and gave Rob a quick kiss on the lips, tucking a piece of paper in his shirt pocket. "I'll be around for a while. Call me."

With that she was gone, and Rob was stunned. No woman had touched him since Chelsea, and he didn't know how to respond.

He felt a strong hand clamp down on his shoulder. "So, you going to get some or what?"

Rob turned his head to see House standing next to him. "She wants me to call her."

House gave him a baffled look. "So what's the problem?"

"I don't know, man." Rob shook his head.

House nodded. "Think she'll run screaming when she gets a good look at you?"

"Think that's a possibility."

House shrugged. "Maybe. But when was the last time you hooked up with someone? And be honest."

Rob started to walk away from House, uncomfortable with the question. "What's your point?"

"My _point_…" House followed right behind him. "…is that something like _that _doesn't fall into your lap every day."

"Nothin's fallen into my lap just yet." Rob told him as they climbed into the truck. "And she ain't stayin' forever. She's just visitin'."

"All the more reason to take advantage of what she's offering." House insisted. "Don't be a goddamn idiot."

Rob snorted. "I'll think about it, okay? Get off my case."

"I'll think about it." House leaned back and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when we get home."

Rob smiled at House's words. He wondered if House had even recognized his own slip. He doubted it, but at the same time…if House was going to be here for the next couple of weeks, then it was just as well that House considered Rob's place home. Oddly enough, Rob had no problem with that. None at all.

# # #

**Back to you, dear readers. Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Insert my usual disclaimers here. I own neither House, Alison Krauss, or Clint Black, just everyone else.**

# # #

House awoke with a start when he felt someone shaking his shoulder. He was disoriented for a moment until he realized he was still in Rob's truck. It had been a short ride, and House was baffled at why he had fallen asleep in so short a time.

It didn't matter, he decided as he started to ease himself out of the truck, willing the growing cramp in his leg to hold off at least until he got inside. He could manage it well enough if he could get as far as the kitchen table.

His leg had other ideas, as usual, and House stopped just as he slid out of the truck seat, biting back a growl as the cramp took hold.

Rob poked his head inside the cab just before closing the door. "You alright?"

"Fine." House snapped.

Rob let out a snort and slammed the door shut, and House could hear the other man's boots crunch on the gravel of the driveway. His shadow crossed just in front of the open truck door, and House glanced up to see Rob standing in front of him, arms folded over his chest.

"Looks like I ain't the only one who stood too long tonight." He commented. "I'll give you a hand inside if you want."

"I don't need it." House answered sharply. "Give me a minute. I'll be fine."

"So that big speech you gave earlier was nothin' but a pile of bullshit?" House could feel Rob glare at him in the darkness. "That's good to know."

House didn't answer, trying to block out the pain that threatened to eat him alive.

Rob let out a soft sigh, seeming to relax his stance. "Look, man, I know it's all different when it's happenin' to you. Forget all that right now. You're hurtin'. Don't make sense to suffer alone."

"Speak for yourself."

Rob simply shrugged and leaned on the door of the truck, looking away from House as if attempting to give him a modicum of privacy. House never would have admitted it, but he found Rob's presence oddly comforting. His quiet presence spoke louder than any words of concern could have.

After what seemed like hours, the cramp finally let go, and House blew out a long sigh as he rubbed his aching, stinging thigh. "Good to go now."

Rob nodded firmly, and House pushed himself off the seat of the truck, holding himself up with his cane. His leg shook under him, as it always seemed to after one of these episodes, but otherwise seemed none the worse for wear.

He slammed the truck door shut and started toward the house, Rob close behind him. House let out a small huff of irritation. "No need to hover. Not like you'd be able to catch me if I went down anyway."

Rob chuckled. "Is that a cripple joke?"

"Yep." House thumped his cane on the porch as he waited for Rob to catch up.

"Door's open, you know." Rob turned the knob and went inside. "I ain't got nothin' anyone wants, and the dogs'll scare off anyone dumb enough to come in."

House followed behind, easing into a chair at the kitchen table while Baxter immediately plopped down at his feet.

"Told you you'd make a friend for life." Rob chuckled as he set the box of Milk Bones on the table. "I'll be on the computer. You need anythin', don't hesitate to holler."

"Right." House rolled his eyes, even as he was grateful for the offer. He tilted the box and dumped out a couple of the dog treats, offering one to Baxter.

The dog took it eagerly, gobbling it and looking back up at House with as near a hopeful expression as a dog could manage. "No way, buddy. Got to save one for the other furball."

Baxter huffed and plopped down to his previous spot at House's feet, and all was quiet for a few minutes until Baxter suddenly pricked up his ears and lifted his head.

Soon there was a knock on the door, followed by a female voice. "Hello?"

House pushed himself from the chair to investigate. Two women stood on the small porch, and House recognized the blonde from the bar earlier. Behind her stood the brunette from the cafe…what the hell were their names again?

Caroline, that was the brunette's name. The blonde was the sister, although House couldn't remember her name right off. She fixed House with a bright smile. "Hey, is Rob around?"

"Yeah, hold on." House limped quickly into the living room, where Rob was typing furiously on the computer. "Uh, you've got company. Hot company."

Rob looked baffled, but quickly rebuckled his prosthesis and pushed past House. His expression changed to one of recognition when he saw who was at the door. "Hey, Celia. What brings you out here?"

"Oh, you know, I thought I'd drag this girl down to Dave's place for a little fun." Celia gestured to Caroline, who was standing right behind her. "Turns out y'all had already left, so…here we are. Mind if we come in?"

"Guess not." Rob sounded cautious, even as he stepped aside to let both women in.

The wheels were already turning in House's head. He had to admire Celia's boldness, since it was obvious Rob was never going to make a move on her. "Caroline," House suddenly announced, "I think we should leave these two crazy kids alone for a while."

A warm smile crossed the other woman's features as Rob looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Y'all don't have to do that." He muttered, glancing at Celia.

"Oh yes, we do." House took Caroline by the arm and led her outside, leaving Rob and Celia to their own devices.

"Do you suppose they'll be alright?" Caroline looked concerned as she glanced back toward the small house.

"They'll be fine." House assured her. "Rob just needs a little…encouragement."

"He needs a little more than that." Caroline sighed.

House shrugged. "Baby steps." He thumped his cane on the porch, suddenly feeling a lot awkward himself. Now that he had done his part to hook Rob up, he didn't quite know what to do with himself. He would be happy to spend some time with Caroline, but she was married, and that was a problem. Sort of.

He was only going to be here for a couple of weeks, tops. Why not enjoy a little female company while he was here?

"You want to ride down to my mom's place?" Caroline was speaking to him. "We can just hang out and, you know, just shoot the breeze for a while."

"What about…" House gestured toward the house.

"Oh, Rob'll make sure she gets home." Caroline assured him. "He's always been a real gentleman."

_Hopefully not __**too**__ much of a gentleman_, House thought as he considered Caroline's offer. Finally he shrugged. "And your husband?"

Caroline's expression hardened. "Not my problem right now."

That settled it for House. "Lead the way."

They climbed into the waiting SUV and started down the road, a country song softly playing on the radio. It was a female voice, and Caroline suddenly started singing along. "_The smile on my face lets me know that I need you…there's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me…the touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall…you say it best…when you say nothing at all…_"

"You've got a nice voice." House told her. "Who is that?"

"Alison Krauss." Caroline informed him. "She's one of my favorites."

House wasn't much for country, but the song was oddly soothing, the voice sweet and gentle. He found himself humming along to the chorus, filling in the low harmony.

Caroline caught him, and she threw him a slight smile. "Sounds like you're no slouch yourself."

House shrugged. "It's a catchy song."

Caroline laughed gently and the two rode in silence for the rest of the short ride. Soon they pulled into the driveway of a ranch-style house with a wide porch and a porch swing.

"Go on and have a seat." Caroline told him. "I'll bring us somethin' to drink."

House nodded, easing himself onto the swing and pushing it back and forth with his foot. He heard two voices inside, one belonging to Caroline and the other belonging to Marge. Soon Caroline returned with two Coke cans.

"Sorry 'bout that." Caroline handed House a Coke and sat down next to him on the porch swing. "Mom always has to know what's goin' on."

They sat in silence for a short time, House absentmindedly pushing the swing with his left foot. The silence seemed almost comfortable, and House didn't feel the awkwardness that he usually felt with a woman. The fact that she was still technically taken probably had a good deal to do with that.

"It's kind of nice to just, you know, sit out here." Caroline commented, playing with the tab on her Coke can. "I never got to do this with Kevin. He was too busy gettin' on me for everythin' I was doin' wrong."

House didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't know the guy well enough to comment one way or the other.

Caroline continued talking before House could answer. "It's funny. Kevin always tells me I'll never find a better man than him." She glanced over at House. "I'm startin' to think he's wrong."

House snorted derisively. If Caroline somehow harbored the illusion that he was a better man than Kevin, she was seriously mistaken.

"What was that for?" Caroline asked him.

House shook his head. "I'm not…the kind of man you seem to think I am. You're just projecting."

"Is that right?"

"Yep."

"Hmm." Caroline shifted so that she faced House. "You know, it's been said that there was only one perfect man in this world."

House groaned internally. "Your point?"

Caroline moved closer. "My point...is that you're probably a better man than you think you are." She reached behind her to set her Coke can on the end table before returning to touch House lightly on the arm.

"Caroline, honey." Marge poked her head out the screen door. "Kieran's cryin'."

Caroline sighed. "I'll be right back."

She didn't return for a few minutes, and House could hear the young child crying inconsolably while Caroline tried to soothe him. He pushed himself from the swing and limped over to the door.

Caroline looked worried as she paced around the living room, holding Kieran in her arms. "He seems a little warm."

That seemed as good as an invitation to go inside, and he entered the house, crossing the living room and pressing his hand against the boy's forehead. "He's running a fever. Got a thermometer?"

Caroline nodded, jerking her head down the hallway. "In the bathroom."

The bathroom barely had enough room for one person, let alone two adults and a squirming three-year-old. Caroline opened the cabinet above the sink and pulled out an ear thermometer, fitting a cover over the earpiece and sticking it in Kieran's ear.

The little boy let out a wail that nearly pierced House's ears. House winced and took the thermometer from Caroline. "Let's try the other one."

House expertly stuck the thermometer in the child's ear and waited for the telltale beep. He pulled it out and peered at the readout. "One-hundred-and-one. You have an ER out here in the sticks?"

"Nearest one is two towns over…about twenty miles." Caroline's brow wrinkled in worry. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Probably just an ear infection." House explained. "Gauging from the way he howled when you stuck that thermometer in his ear, it's just in one ear. Has he had a cold recently?"

"'Bout two weeks ago." Caroline's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

House huffed and rolled his eyes. "I _am_ a doctor."

"That's right." Caroline nodded as she put away the thermometer. "Mom did say that."

House was baffled. "And how did your mom know?"

Caroline shrugged. "She knows everyone's business. It's kind of her thing." She gestured toward the bathroom door. "Guess we should get goin', right?"

"Right." House backed out of the bathroom and stepped aside to let Caroline and Kieran out.

They made their way to the living room, where Marge was settled in the recliner, watching some crime drama. She shifted when the three of them entered the room.

"How is he?" She asked, a concerned expression similar to Caroline's crossing her face.

"Greg says he's probably got an ear infection." Caroline told her. "I'm takin' him in."

"You want me to go with?" Marge asked.

Caroline glanced up at House. "Actually…I think I'll be okay. I'll call when I'm on my way back."

Marge nodded, still wearing that concerned expression. "Y'all be safe now, you hear?"

"You bet, Mom."

With that they left, and Caroline buckled a barely whimpering Kieran into his car seat for the drive to the hospital. She and House climbed into the front seat of the SUV, and Caroline started it with a sigh. "This ain't exactly what I had in mind tonight."

"You can drop me off at Rob's." House told her. "I think we've probably left them alone long enough."

Caroline twisted her mouth. "I know this is gonna sound silly, but…would you go with me?"

House was surprised. "You actually _want_ me to go with you?"

"I don't like bein' alone at the hospital." Caroline shrugged. "Besides, you're a doctor. They'll listen to you. They won't listen to me."

House debated the notion of arguing with her, but the pleading expression in Caroline's eyes did something to him, and he couldn't say no. "Fine. Let's get this show on the road."

It was a quiet ride to the hospital, and Caroline pulled into the small parking lot just outside a lighted sign pointing to the ER. She shut off the SUV and hopped down to unbuckle a now sleeping Kieran.

She picked him up with a grunt, shifting the little boy to her shoulder as she met House at the front of the SUV. House gestured to her with one hand. "Hand the little squirt over."

Caroline glanced down at House's cane, a brief flicker of concern crossing her face. "Are you sure? I mean…I can handle him."

"He's nothing but dead weight right now." House told her. "Besides, you'll be busy filling out paperwork. I'll take him."

"Well…alright." Caroline handed Kieran to House, who leaned down to take the young child into his arms. Kieran whimpered and shifted, but didn't wake up.

House grunted slightly as he rearranged himself to carry the child. "Jesus, what do you feed this kid, rocks?"

Caroline laughed lightly. "Tried to warn you."

"Yeah, thanks." House grumbled as he followed Caroline into the hospital, finding the nearest seat while Caroline got him checked in.

She sank into the chair next to House with a sigh, working her way through a pile of forms, occasionally glancing over at House and Kieran. "Y'all okay?"

"We're fine." House answered. "I get along with kids just fine…when they're sleeping."

Caroline laughed again. "They told me it's gonna be about an hour's wait. You want somethin' to drink?"

House shifted to remove his wallet, plucking out several dollar bills. "Coke for me, and something for the short man."

Caroline nodded and left to find a vending machine, leaving House alone with Kieran. He couldn't help but feel a little unnerved at Caroline's trust in him. She didn't know him. He could have been a kidnapper, or worse.

Kieran shifted in House's arms, curling into House's chest. House absentmindedly rubbed the little boy's warm arm in an almost instinctive comforting move.

The boy stirred and opened his eyes, looking around the room. "Mama?"

"She'll be right back." House told him. "She went to get us something to drink."

Kieran looked up at House with a puzzled look, reaching up to pat House's face. "You're not Daddy."

House couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Nope. Do you know who I am?"

Kieran shook his head, that puzzled expression never leaving his face. "I'm Greg. I guess you could say I'm your mom's friend."

Kieran set his head on House's chest, clutching at House's shirt. "I want Mama."

"Yeah, I know, buddy." House sighed and wrapped his arm around the boy.

Kieran was wiggling again, reaching up to tug at his ear. "It hurts."

"That's why we're here." House explained. "They're going to give you medicine to make it stop hurting."

Caroline soon returned, her face lighting up. "Hey, little man. Did you and Greg have a nice chat?"

"Mama." Kieran reached out for Caroline, even as he leaned into House.

Caroline reached for him, and Kieran immediately climbed over House to get to her. House winced when Kieran's knee went directly into his scar, grabbing it after the boy was safely in his mother's arms.

"Did he hurt you?" Caroline's voice took on a worried tone. "He didn't mean to, you know."

"I know." House answered sharply. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Soon Caroline and Kieran were called in to the exam room, and House waved Caroline away. "You don't need me for this part."

They returned a few minutes later, the ear infection confirmed. "I'll just go get this prescription filled. I won't be but a minute."

"You can leave him here." House told her. "Probably be easier that way."

Caroline quickly got the prescription filled, and the three of them were soon on their way back to Caroline's. Between the two of them, they managed to get Kieran into the house and settled into his bed after giving him a dose of antibiotic.

She closed the door on the child's bedroom, meeting House back out in the living room. "I suppose I should get you back to Rob's." She ventured. "Thanks for everythin' tonight. You were a big help."

House gave Caroline a mock bow. "I live to serve."

Caroline laughed softly. "I'm serious. Kevin ain't never been that helpful, and Kieran's his own son." Her face fell. "Suppose it's just as well he wasn't around for this."

"Yeah, well…" House didn't have a good response for that.

Caroline shook her head. "It don't matter. I'll run you back to Rob's."

They climbed back into the truck for the short drive, the radio playing softly in the background. As they pulled into the driveway, House was intrigued by the sounds of a piano.

"That can't be a country song." House joked.

"It is." Caroline laughed. "Clint Black, _Like The Rain_."

The opening lyrics started, and House found himself even more intrigued. It wasn't like any country song he had ever heard, of that he was certain. "This is really good. I can't believe it…it's a country song that doesn't suck."

"Greg!" Caroline laughed and lightly tapped him on the arm. Her eyes suddenly went wide. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Stop." House turned toward her. "I'm not going to hurt you." He studied her before shaking his head. "Jesus, what kind of bullshit did that man put in your head?"

Caroline looked away, looking almost ashamed, and House could see the tears start to form. He sighed and reached out to put an arm around her.

It was late, and they were both tired from a long night waiting at the hospital. That was the only explanation House could come up with for why he had an overwhelming desire to pull her close to him and comfort her. He sure as hell never felt that desire for anyone else.

"I'm sorry." Caroline's voice was muffled against House's chest. "You must think I'm a real dummy."

"Not a dummy, just…misguided." House told her, stroking her soft brown hair.

Caroline pulled back slightly, her soft eyes meeting House's. "Thank you…you know, for everythin'. It was real nice to just sit with you and talk." She lightly kissed House on the cheek. "You're a real sweet guy."

House snorted. "You _obviously_ don't know me."

"I know enough." Caroline answered confidently.

House impulsively reached out and cupped Caroline's face in his hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb and half-listening to the song on the radio.

He leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Caroline's lips, his impulses overriding his logic. She was a married woman, and she had a sick son at home. He shouldn't be doing this, and yet, he couldn't find a good reason to stop.

The kiss deepened, still slow, sweet, and gentle, and House's hand was tangling in the back of Caroline's hair while her hand was caressing the back of his neck. House knew it shouldn't go any further, that he was already playing with fire, but he wasn't ready to pull away just yet.

Caroline broke the kiss first, pulling back with a surprised expression, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I don't just go around doin' stuff like that."

House brushed two fingers to Caroline's lips to silence her. "Don't apologize." He gestured to the truck door. "I'm just going to…go."

"And I should get back to my mom's." Caroline nodded. A shy smile lit her face. "You're a pretty good kisser. I'm surprised you ain't got a woman in your life."

House shrugged and climbed down from the SUV. "See you around. Take care of that little man of yours." He paused before closing the door. "Let the big man rot."

Caroline smiled sadly as House closed the door, waving as she pulled out of the driveway. House thumped his cane on the ground in frustration. Wrong place, wrong time. His sense of timing was doomed to be fucked up, it seemed.

At least he would have the memory of that unbelievable kiss to take with him when he left this place. Somehow the thought was less comforting than it should have been.

# # #

**And now it's back to you. Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So...I think I've finally settled down after Monday's finale. Whew! On with the show, kids! As usual (obviously) I don't own House.**

# # #

House entered to the clattering of claws on linoleum as the dogs greeted him eagerly. He gave each of them a Milk Bone and limped heavily into the living room.

Rob was seated at the computer, glancing up when he spotted House. "Hey."

House was puzzled. "What the hell are you doing out here? And where's what's-her-name?"

"Celia? I took her back to Marge's." Rob leaned back in the chair and scratched the back of his head.

"So…" House sat on the arm of the couch. "What happened?"

Rob sighed heavily. "Nothin', man. Nothin' happened. Couldn't go through with it."

House huffed disgustedly. "Hell, I might have well have just stayed here if nothing was going to happen with you two."

"It's not like I didn't want nothin' to happen." Rob snapped. "I just didn't see the point."

House was sorely tempted to smack Rob in the back of the head, but he waited for the other man to continue his explanation. "I don't just want some little short term thing, and that's all it would have been." He turned his attention back to the computer.

"You don't know that." House argued.

"I _do_ know that." Rob answered. "Say we were to start somethin'. A couple weeks from now, she goes back to Memphis, and I've got nothin'. It's better this way."

House rolled his eyes. "Jesus, it's Memphis. It's across the state, not across the universe. You could work it out if you wanted to."

Rob merely shook his head. "It takes two to work it out. Maybe she just wants a quick little thing while she's in town. You know, she's newly divorced, probably just sowin' some wild oats." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm thinkin' maybe it ain't really me she wants. I'm just convenient."

House didn't want to admit that Rob possibly had a point. "You're still a moron for not taking advantage of what she was offering."

"I'm alright with that." Rob let out a bitter chuckle.

"Right." House wasn't buying it.

"I am." Rob insisted. "I ain't no prize catch, man. I know it, she knows it."

House was getting more exasperated with Rob's stubbornness by the minute. "She's lonely, you're lonely. Get together and be less lonely, at least for a while."

"And when she leaves?" Rob challenged.

House didn't have a good answer for that. He didn't want to discourage Rob with his own experiences.

Rob caught House's expression and nodded firmly. "Exactly." He turned back to shut down the computer before grabbing a nearby set of crutches and pushing himself out of the chair. "Trust me, it's better for everyone this way."

He started to make his way down the hallway before he stopped and turned his head toward House. "How's Caroline doin'?"

House heart nearly leapt into his throat. "Fine, I guess. Her rugrat came down with an ear infection, so she had to truck him to the next county to get someone to take care of it."

Rob laughed as he turned back toward the living room. "That's life out here. Probably a little different from what you're used to."

"Yeah." House tapped his cane on the floor, the silence stretching out between them. "I…_might_ have kissed her."

"Come again?" Rob eased himself into the armchair. "I know I didn't hear that right. Sounded like you said you kissed her."

House stared at a spot on the floor, working at the carpet with the tip of his cane. "I did. But to be fair…she kissed me first." At Rob's incredulous look, he added, "Okay, it was on the cheek, but still…"

"Jesus, Greg." Rob shook his head. "You're in deep shit if Kevin ever finds out. For that matter, so is she."

"It was just a kiss." House answered. "Won't happen again, Dad. Promise."

"Ain't my business if it does." Rob told him as he pushed himself out of the armchair and headed back down the hallway. "See you in the mornin'."

"Night." House found the remote and channel surfed for a few minutes in an effort to distract himself from the events of the evening. It wasn't working.

_A real sweet guy._ That's what Caroline had said about him. Everyone he knew in Princeton would surely have a field day with that one. Even Stacy had never called him 'sweet'. She'd had multiple other names for him, but that sure as hell wasn't one of them.

House shut off the TV and limped down the hallway to the bedroom. There was no sense in analyzing the whole situation. Chances were good that the whole thing would amount to absolutely nothing.

Rob and Celia, on the other hand…House had a burning desire to get to the bottom of that mystery. He refused to believe that it had been as simple as Rob had made it out to be. Most likely Rob had chickened out at the idea of fully exposing himself to Celia.

House could understand that. It was only one of many reasons that he had retreated so far into himself since Stacy left him. The kiss with Caroline had touched on something so deep that he wasn't even sure it existed anymore.

House sighed heavily as he turned out the light and climbed into bed. Suddenly his thoughts had come right back to where they had started. This was ridiculous. In the morning, he was going to find a way to get to the café to straighten this whole problem out.

# # #

House awakened early the next morning to pouring rain and the rumble of thunder. No wonder his leg was throbbing so badly.

He pushed himself gingerly to a sitting position and found his prescription bottle, popping it open and throwing back two pills immediately. After waiting for a few minutes for the throbbing to abate somewhat, he pushed himself out of bed and started down the hallway.

The dogs greeted him upon his entry into the kitchen, and House reached down to scratch them both before letting them out into the yard. The house was quiet, and coffee hadn't been started yet.

He searched through several cabinets, finally finding the coffee and filters and starting a pot before limping back into the bedroom to dig out his Kindle. A little reading while coffee brewed seemed like an excellent idea.

"Whatcha got there?" Rob's voice drew House's attention just as he was getting settled in on the couch.

"Kindle. It's an e-book reader." House explained. "Got it not too long before I left Jersey."

"Huh. Cool." Rob rubbed his eyes and tilted his head slightly. "You start coffee?"

"Yep. Should be just about done."

Rob nodded and headed toward the kitchen, again using the crutches. House pushed himself off the couch to follow him.

"You're not wearing the leg." House was already automatically performing a differential in his head. "Something's wrong."

"Nothin's wrong." Rob told him firmly. "Just didn't want to bother with it."

"Right." House found a mug and dumped two spoonfuls of sugar in it before filling it with coffee.

Rob let out a short sigh and glared at House. "Mind your own damn business."

"Did I say anything?" House snapped back.

"You didn't have to." Rob spoke sharply. There was a long pause before Rob spoke again. "I've got an appointment with the prosthetics guy at the VA clinic next week. The damn thing don't fit right, and it's rubbin' the hell out of my leg."

"The VA?" House snorted derisively. "Why don't you get yourself a real doctor?"

Rob glared at House again. "Are you offerin'?"

"Not my specialty."

"Then butt out." Rob drained the remains of his coffee and left the kitchen.

House huffed irritably and leaned against the counter, deep in thought. He hadn't taken Rob's obvious sensitivity about his leg into consideration, and the whole conversation had gotten out of hand in a hurry.

He pushed himself off the counter and limped into the living room, where Rob was already seated at the computer, clicking and typing.

House took a deep breath before speaking. "Look, I wasn't trying to piss you off."

"It's cool." Rob's tone was still sharp. "No big deal."

"Except that it is." House thumped his cane against the carpeted floor, not sure how he wanted to proceed. Finally he spoke again. "I'm guessing you were a pretty active guy before that land mine went off."

"I was." Rob answered quietly. "Played football every fall, ran track every spring. Would have done cross country if it weren't for football." He looked wistful. "Used to love runnin'. I could run for hours."

"So why the hell are you settling for _this_?" House gestured toward Rob. "The technology's pretty fucking amazing. You could do better."

"Why bother?" Rob replied. "It ain't goin' to give me my leg back, and it sure as hell ain't gonna give me my wife and kid back."

House was surprised by the revelation. "You're married?"

"Was." Rob corrected him. "She divorced me not long after I got back from the hospital in Germany. I wasn't the man she married, and…she couldn't handle it."

House fell silent. The scenario Rob described was all too familiar. "So you shut yourself off, told yourself you didn't need anyone."

Rob's surprised expression told House he was near the mark. "Somethin' like that." He shifted in his chair to face House. "That story you were tellin' the other day, about isolatin' yourself and whatnot…"

"All true." House replied quietly, suddenly uncomfortable with revealing so much of himself to a near-stranger. "Not like I planned it that way. It just sort of…happened. After my leg thing, I kind of took out a lot of my anger and frustration out on my girlfriend at the time. Eventually…she left."

Rob looked thoughtful as he took in House's words. "And now?"

House let out a bitter laugh and glanced at the floor. "You heard me the other day. I've got no one I need to contact. No one even knows I left town."

"Shit, Greg." Rob sounded incredulous.

"Yeah, I know. Pathetic." House pushed himself to his feet and headed back toward the kitchen. He didn't know what had made him reveal so much to the other man. Maybe it was an attempt at helping Rob avoid the kind of life House had lived post-infarction.

House snorted derisively at that idea. He didn't help people, as a general rule. Usually he wound up causing more chaos.

He was so deep in his downwardly spiraling thoughts that he didn't hear Rob come in. The other man poured a second cup of coffee and leaned on the counter next to House.

"Think you could take a look at…you know." Rob looked somewhat uncomfortable. "Kind of have a hard time lookin' at it myself."

House looked up. "Isn't there a doctor in town?"

Rob shook his head. "Doc Philips retired last year and hightailed it to Florida. No one's been around since."

House sighed heavily. "Guess I could take a look."

Rob nodded briefly and left, soon returning with a well-stocked med kit. House was pleasantly surprised. "What did you do, raid the old doctor's place before he left?"

Rob chuckled as he eased himself into a kitchen chair. "I was an EMT before I went to Iraq. Always kept this kind of stuff around."

House sat down at the kitchen table and waited while Rob unwrapped the stump. It was red and slightly swollen, and Rob carefully peeled away a dressing that had soaked through slightly.

He examined the area while Rob held up his leg, nodding firmly. "Doesn't look infected."

Rob nodded in response while House redressed the wound. "Kind of figured it wasn't." He looked up at House. "Too bad you ain't stickin' around. The place could use a good doctor."

House rolled his eyes. "I'm not exactly known for my bedside manner. In my old job I almost never saw patients."

"Your old job?"

House cursed himself for his slip, sighing heavily. "I'm not on vacation, or sabbatical. I quit."

"Oh." Rob only seemed slightly surprised. "Well, I guess if you've got it like that…"

"I do." House cut him off. "For a while, anyway."

"Fair enough." Rob smoothed a hand over the stump. "Thanks, you know…for checkin' it out." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Guess I might have a chat with the VA guy when I go, see what else he can do for me."

"Can't hurt, might help." House shrugged casually as he closed the med kit.

"Yeah." Rob huffed. "He's a good guy, and one hell of a doctor. Thing is, he's just so goddamn _cheerful_. Makes me want to punch him."

House snorted. "Maybe if he gets you a halfway decent leg you won't have to see him as often."

"Maybe." Rob looked briefly pensive. "Did a little research online. You know they've got prosthetics designed just for runnin'?"

"Really." House was somewhat amused.

"Yep." Rob shook his head. "They're big money, though. Don't know if the VA'll cover somethin' like that. Be pretty cool if they did."

A pang of sadness went through House. It was good that Rob was finding a shred of hope for himself. House just wished he could do the same. "Yeah, well…I guess you could find out."

"Guess so." Rob nodded as he pushed himself off the chair. "Think I'll get myself cleaned up."

House nodded in reply and pushed himself up from the table to return to his coffee. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "You mind if I take your truck later?"

Rob poked his head into the kitchen. "What for?"

House shrugged with an indifference he didn't feel. "Thought I'd go check in on…my patient."

Rob grinned and shook his head. "Or your patient's mama." He pointed a crutch toward the counter near the door. "Keys are on the counter. Don't wreck it."

House was surprised at how easily Rob offered the keys. "You should come with."

"No way." Rob's expression suddenly fell. "Not after last night."

"Like there's a better time?" House challenged.

Rob twisted his mouth, finally nodding affirmatively. "Fine. I'll go with. Just to make sure you return the old girl in one piece."

"Whatever reason works for you." House answered, suddenly feeling somewhat relieved that Rob had agreed to come with him. He would serve as a good buffer between House and Caroline. House wasn't quite sure he was ready to face Caroline after last night.

He wasn't even sure how she would react to seeing him. This impulsive idea was suddenly sounding worse and worse.

"You gonna clean up a little before you see your 'patient'?" Rob's voice jolted House out of his thoughts.

"I think I've changed my mind." House told him. "I'm sure the little squirt's just fine."

"Oh, no you don't." Rob told him firmly. "You started this thing. You're damn sure gonna finish it."

Rob was right and House knew it. "I guess." He muttered.

"Alright." Rob clapped House on the shoulder. "I'll be ready whenever you are."

House drained the cold remains of his coffee mug and headed toward the bathroom. Maybe he was making too much of things. Surely it wouldn't take too much out of him to go check on Kieran, would it?

Wilson would never have let him hear the end of this one. Just as well he wasn't around to witness this momentous event.

A little pang went through House at the thought. He did miss Wilson, just a little, and he considered calling him to at least let the oncologist know where he was.

He immediately shoved the thought aside. Chances were good that Wilson was too caught up with Sam to be too concerned about House's whereabouts. No, there was no point in contacting him.

He didn't need Wilson anyway. For some reason, House had made some sort of odd connection with Rob. That would do for now, at least until he left. House wasn't particularly concerned with what might come after. He'd work that out when the time came. At least, he hoped so.

# # #

**Now then...do your thing, readers. Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So...we've hit 100 reviews with this thing! Thank you so much for all your support. It means a lot to me. You know the deal...don't own House, and therefore don't make a dime off him. I only own the O/Cs, but I don't make any money off them, either.**

# # #

House wasn't sure how long he stared at the door before he heard Rob huff impatiently behind him. "Why don't you just knock on the damn door instead of tryin' to send her some psychic message?"

"She might be psychic." House told him. "You never know."

Rob started making clucking sounds behind him, and House fixed him with a sharp glare as he banged on the screen door with his cane.

No one answered at first. "Oh, darn." House sighed. "Nobody's home. Guess we'll have to come back later."

Before Rob could answer, a small voice rang out inside the house. "I get the door, Mama!"

"Kieran, no!" Caroline was suddenly right behind Kieran, a startled expression crossing her face. Her light brown hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, and her pajama pants pooled around her feet. "Sorry 'bout that. He's a little ball of fire this mornin'."

House couldn't help but feel a little amused. "I guess he's feeling better."

Caroline looked relieved. "Yes, he is. Thanks again…you know…for everythin'."

Rob snorted behind him, and Caroline flushed a bright pink. "There's coffee if y'all want some." She murmured.

House was about to decline when Rob spoke up. "Love some, girl. Thanks."

House huffed irritably to himself as he followed Rob inside. "Sure, _now _you decide to grow a pair." He grumbled.

"Hush." Rob snapped softly. "I ain't the one who was tryin' to will the door to answer itself."

"Look what I found out on the porch, Sis." Caroline called out to the kitchen. House didn't miss the slightly wide-eyed look on Rob's face at the comment.

"Yeah, who's the chicken shit now?" House muttered as both men entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Rob." Celia cheerfully greeted Rob, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "Nice to see you again, Greg."

House nodded briefly at Celia while Caroline took two mugs out of the dish drainer and moved toward the coffeemaker. "How do y'all take your coffee?"

"I'll make my own, thanks." House strode across the kitchen to meet Caroline.

"Actually…uh, I'm good." Rob spoke quickly, and House could hear the sound of the other man's crutches as he left the room. The scraping of a chair against the floor told House that Celia wasn't far behind him.

"Did ya eat yet?" Caroline asked House.

House hadn't realized how deep in thought he was, and he had almost missed the question. "What?"

"I'm fixin' Kieran some breakfast." Caroline explained patiently. "You want some?"

"Sure." House stirred sugar into his coffee and eased himself into a chair next to Kieran. He reached out to press his palm to the child's forehead. "Fever seems to be gone."

Caroline smiled a little as she stirred the pan of scrambled eggs. "Yep, he came bouncin' into my room at six this mornin' wantin' to watch 'Wonder Pets'." Her shoulders seemed to sag a little. "'Course, he asked where his daddy was. Didn't know how to answer him."

"Daddy was bad." Kieran informed House while he scribbled in his coloring book. "That's what Granny says."

"Kieran!" Caroline scolded him. "Daddy wasn't bad. He just needed…a time out."

House barely contained a snort while he took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, a nice _long_ time out."

Caroline sighed heavily. "Don't start. You don't know the whole story."

"I know enough." House rose from the table and limped toward Caroline, daring to place his hands on her shoulders. He could feel her tremble ever so slightly.

"Don't." She spoke softly, furiously stirring the eggs.

"Don't what?"

Caroline turned off the stove and dumped the eggs onto a waiting plate. "I don't wanna talk about this right now."

House huffed in frustration as Caroline slipped away to place the plate in front of Kieran. As if nothing had happened, she regarded him calmly. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled is good." House returned to the table and sat down to sip his coffee, choosing to observe Kieran to distract himself from his thoughts.

The boy wore a serious expression as he carefully loaded his fork and brought the eggs to his mouth. Suddenly Kieran seemed old for his age, and House could imagine why.

"Are you sure he's only three?" House asked innocently.

"Of course." Caroline threw him a puzzled look. "Why do you ask?"

"I know adults who don't have those table manners." House alternated between studying Kieran and studying Caroline.

Caroline pressed her lips together and turned back to the stove. "Kevin is very…particular."

"I'm sure."

Caroline turned her head, her eyes going wide. "Not like you think. He ain't never laid a hand on Kieran."

"Probably doesn't need to." House answered sharply. "Not while he's got you as his personal punching bag."

Caroline set the plate of eggs down on the table with a hard thump. "You want toast?"

"Sure." House finished the rest of his coffee and rose to refill his cup. Caroline met him nearly halfway.

"I'll get that." She suddenly seemed nervous. "Sugar, right?"

She moved to take his coffee cup, but House didn't let go. "I'm not him. You don't have to wait on me."

Caroline averted her eyes and released the cup. "Sorry. Old habit, I guess."

"A habit you need to break."

Caroline let out a short breath as she put four slices of bread in the toaster. "You're sure full of opinions."

House shrugged while he poured his coffee, filling the other empty cup as well. "Just call it like I see it. You put anything in your coffee?"

She gave him a curious look. "No."

House handed her the cup, and Caroline took it reluctantly. "Thank you." She murmured.

"Sit." House told her firmly. He gestured toward Kieran. "Any toast for the rugrat?"

"Kieran, baby." Caroline reached out to stroke the young child's head. "You want some toast?"

Kieran shook his head. "Wanna watch 'Wonder Pets'."

"Alright." Caroline laughed gently and took his plate. "Go on."

The toaster popped, and House looked around the counter. "Plates?"

"Right above you."

House pulled out two plates and dropped two slices of toast on each. "What have you got to put on this?"

Caroline nearly leapt up to go to the refrigerator. "Looks like grape jelly, butter, and some peach jam."

"Bring it all."

Caroline brought two Mason jars and a butter dish to the table while House brought both plates of toast. She no sooner sat down than she jumped up again, returning with spoons and knives.

House glanced at the Mason jars with great interest. "Homemade?"

"My mom makes it." Caroline explained. "I never got the hang of it."

House nodded and opened the jar of peach jam, spreading a generous portion on his toast. He pushed the other plate at Caroline. "You're allowed to eat too, you know."

She silently brought the plate closer, and House could feel her eyes on him. They sat in silence, the clinking of silverware and the sound of the television in the living room the only sounds.

Suddenly the silence was broken by quiet, choked sobs. House groaned internally as he glanced up to see Caroline's eyes scrunched closed, her hands pressed to her face, tears leaking out despite her obvious efforts to hold them back.

"Okay, I'll bite." House huffed. "What's wrong?"

Caroline shook her head and brushed the tears away. "I just don't…why are you doin' this?"

"Doing what?"

Caroline gestured to the table. "The toast…the coffee…everythin'."

"You act like no one's ever done that for you." The realization dawned on House before the words finished tumbling out of his mouth. "Oh. Damn."

"Right." Caroline laughed faintly, with a hint of sadness. "I know it's dumb to cry over somethin' like this. Guess I'm just not used to it." She glanced down and twisted the wedding band on her left hand. "Guess after a while you can get used to anythin'."

A pang of something like sympathy shot through House. "Guess so."

Caroline glanced back up at House. "You okay? You need some more coffee…"

"For God's sake, just _stop_." House let out an exasperated sigh. "Listen to yourself. No wonder that man uses you as his doormat."

They were silent again, and House thought Caroline would cry again. He hadn't meant to be so hard on her. He huffed irritably as he toyed with his coffee cup. "Sorry." He muttered. "That came out a little…harsh."

A tiny smile crept onto Caroline's face as she rose from the table and started clearing dishes. Her small hand brushed across the back of House's shoulders as she passed by. "You'd sure make a good man for someone."

"Don't tell me again how 'sweet' I am." House nearly growled. "You'll give me a big head."

"Fine, I won't." Caroline laughed as she started to run dish water. "But you are…in a rough kind of way."

House couldn't help smiling at that, just a little. He drained the remains of his cup and rose from the table, slipping it into the running water and taking up residence at the other sink.

A surprised expression crossed Caroline's face, but it quickly disappeared. She took off her ring and set it on the ledge above the sink before switching the water from the wash sink to the rinse sink.

Soon they were working side by side in comfortable silence. The rain had finally stopped, and weak sunshine started to stream in. Caroline briefly crossed the room to open the curtains that gave a view of the front porch.

She returned to nudge at House. "Look out the window."

House turned to see two figures seated on the porch swing. Rob had his arm around Celia, and Celia's head was resting on Rob's shoulder.

Rob suddenly turned his head and pressed a firm kiss to the top of Celia's head, and House had to turn away. He returned to the sink, scrubbing at the pan that had been used to cook the scrambled eggs.

"Easy on that thing." Caroline was suddenly beside him. "Mom'll kill me if I tear up her pans."

"Stuff's stuck to it." House muttered, not daring to look up from the sink.

A hand pressed against House's upper arm. "It's non-stick. Don't think anythin's really stuck to it."

House barely glanced at Caroline, tensing under her touch. She fixed him with a concerned look. "You're upset."

"And you're a fucking genius." House snapped, almost immediately cursing himself.

Caroline sighed softly, gently rubbing House's arm. If she was affected by his harsh words, it didn't show. "There's somebody for everybody. You'll find yours, too."

"Seems pretty unlikely." House found himself calming at her soothing words and touch.

"A guy like you?" Caroline looked baffled. "You should have no trouble findin' someone."

House let out a hollow laugh. Caroline had no idea what she was dealing with. He was a mess, inside and out. There wasn't enough therapy in the world to make him right again, whatever the hell that meant. He wasn't sure he was ever right to begin with.

"I'm serious." Caroline told him firmly. "Underneath all that rough and tough, you've got a heart of gold. I can tell."

"Yeah, because you're such a good judge of character." House responded. "Look what you married."

Caroline pressed her lips together in a thin line as she pulled back her hand, letting out a short sigh before nodding. "You're right. I made a mistake, and I've been payin' for it ever since." She tilted her head at him. "Don't mean I'm wrong about everythin'."

House let out the dish water and rinsed out the sink, wiping his hands on a nearby towel. "Think I'd better go. I wouldn't want to be responsible for you making another mistake."

Caroline looked briefly puzzled before realization seemed to dawn on her. "You talkin' about last night?"

House shrugged. "Maybe."

Caroline moved closer, taking House's hand in hers. "I wouldn't call it a mistake. Maybe a little…lapse in judgement, but…not a mistake." She smiled ever so slightly. "If it was a mistake, it sure was a nice one."

House silently agreed with that assessment. He lightly caressed Caroline's hand with his thumb, his heart thumping a little in his chest. The desire to make that mistake again was almost overwhelming, and House couldn't figure out where the desire was coming from.

He inched closer, finally daring to look her in the eyes. His other hand moved to her delicate face, lightly stroking her temple as his barely formed thoughts churned inside him.

Finally he bent down, tentatively touching his lips to hers. He pulled away briefly, studying her, looking for any clue as to her response.

She glanced down, moving even closer and wrapping an arm around House's waist before pressing her head against his chest. The other arm soon followed, and she sighed softly.

"You're a good man, Greg." She told him. "Don't never let anyone tell you different."

The simple words touched something deep down in House, something that he was sure had been long dead and buried. A lump rose in his throat as he wrapped his arms around Caroline and set his chin on top of her head.

Caroline squeezed House gently and rubbed his back. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Nope." House's voice sounded rough to his own ears. He only hoped Caroline didn't catch it.

Caroline backed away slightly, a puzzled expression on her face. "Sounds like somethin's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." House answered in an exasperated tone, releasing Caroline and grabbing his cane from where it rested against the table.

He was just starting to stalk out of the kitchen when Caroline's voice stopped him. "It's too bad you're not stickin' around."

"Why's that?"

"This town could use someone like you." Caroline responded. "We ain't had a doctor around here since last year. It'd be nice if folks didn't have to go twenty miles just for a little check-up."

House merely snorted and shook his head. "I'm not that kind of doctor."

"You could be." Caroline insisted. "You were real good with Kieran last night."

"That was different."

"You should think about it." Caroline told him firmly. "I don't know what else you've got goin' on, but…"

House thumped his cane against the floor. It wasn't as if he had anything to return to back in Princeton. Still, the idea of setting up shop as a 'simple country doctor', as Wilson had once jokingly called him, was almost ridiculous. Where was the challenge in that? House couldn't see it.

He didn't acknowledge Caroline, simply limping across the living room to the door and stepping outside. Rob and Celia were still on the porch swing, deep in conversation, his arm still slung around her shoulders.

"Hey, loverboy." House called out. "You ready to go?"

Rob slowly removed his arm and reached for his crutches, speaking some final words to Celia. Celia fixed him with a warm smile, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

"Looks like you got over whatever was bugging you." House commented as they made their way to Rob's truck.

Rob shrugged as he climbed in on the passenger side. "Guess so." He took a deep breath. "She convinced me to go see a movie tonight."

House snorted as he started the truck and slammed the gearshift into reverse. "I'm sure that took a lot of convincing."

"Hey, take it easy on the old girl." Rob glared at House.

House backed out of the driveway and shifted into first gear, a little more carefully this time. "So what changed your mind about her?"

"Don't know." Rob answered, shaking his head. "Guess it don't seem like such a bad idea, you know, just to hang out with her."

"It's a good start." House offered.

"Probably won't go nowhere." Rob chuckled.

"Never know." House answered quietly as he pulled into Rob's driveway.

Rob glanced over at House. "You alright, man?"

"Fine." House spoke sharply.

"Right." Rob was clearly skeptical as he followed House inside.

The phone was ringing, and Rob quickly crossed the kitchen into the living room to answer it. He soon returned, passing the phone to House.

"Hey, Doctor House." The unfamiliar voice greeted him. "It's Mike from down at the repair shop."

"Oh, hey." House tucked the phone between his ear and his shoulder while he dug out a couple of Milk-Bones for the dogs. "Something going on with my bike?"

"Think I've got some good news."

"Yeah?"

"Yep." Mike told him. "Part came in sooner than we expected. Tyler should be able to work on it this afternoon. You might be back on the road by tomorrow."

Suddenly House wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "That's good. Give me a call when it's done."

"Will do."

House hung up, feeling oddly conflicted. Just a couple of days before he couldn't wait to get out of this backwards town. Now, he wasn't so sure. He was starting to feel a connection here that he hadn't felt in a long time. If he were honest with himself, he almost felt at home here.

He sighed heavily and sat down at the kitchen table, scratching behind Baxter's ear when the dog eagerly approached him. "What do you think? Should I stay or should I go?"

Baxter didn't have an answer, simply thumping his tail against the floor in response to the attention House was giving him. "Yeah, should have known that you'd think that way."

"Talkin' to yourself?" Rob returned to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Talking to your dog." House responded.

Rob tilted his head. "So what'd he say?"

"The dog?"

"No." Rob snorted. "Mike. What'd he say?"

"Oh…" House drummed his fingers on the table. "Said my bike might be ready tomorrow."

"Really." Rob looked thoughtful.

"Yep."

"That's good, right?"

"I guess." House shifted awkwardly in his chair. "Good thing I didn't get too comfortable here."

"Yeah. Real good thing." Rob's voice seemed to hold a note of sadness as he rose from the table.

"Hey..." House ventured. "Just because my bike's getting fixed doesn't mean I have to leave right away."

Rob paused, tilting his head in thought. "That's true." He glanced over at House. "You thinkin' about hangin' around?"

House shrugged casually. "Maybe."

Rob nodded. "Well, just so you know…if you do decide to hang around, you're more than welcome to stay here."

"For how long?"

"As long as you need to." Rob told him.

House chuckled dryly. "You might regret telling me that."

Rob smiled slightly. "Kinda doubt it."

House leaned back in the chair as Rob left the room, reaching down to pet Baxter. The dog let out a short bark in response. "Yeah, I can't believe it, either."

The wheels were turning in House's head. He still didn't have a plan, but the idea of staying here was becoming more and more appealing. Maybe he could make this work after all.

# # #

**Do your thing, dear readers. Read and review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back over here with all my usual disclaimers. I just own the O/Cs, not House.**

# # #

Caroline finished cleaning up the kitchen, catching herself humming as she did so. A soft laugh behind her snapped her out of her reverie.

"Well, well, little sis." Celia poured herself the last of the coffee and took a seat at the kitchen table. "That was nice of that doctor to drop in."

Caroline could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. "He just stopped by to check on Kieran."

"Of course he did." Celia fixed Caroline with a warm smile.

"He did!" Caroline insisted, even as her cheeks grew warmer.

Celia finished her coffee and rose from the table, setting her mug in the sink. "Sounds like maybe he was checking up on you, too."

"Oh, no." Caroline shook her head as she furiously scrubbed the counter. "No, no, no."

Celia placed her hand over her younger sister's. "You're gonna scrub a hole in that damn counter."

Caroline stared down at the hand that covered hers. "Nothin' happened."

"Aw, girl." Celia wrapped an arm around Caroline's shoulders. "I ain't judgin' you. A rabid dog would be better than Kevin." She gave her sister a quick squeeze. "Bet that doctor could fix you right up."

Caroline giggled and nudged her older sister. Celia patted the younger woman's hand and moved to lean against the counter. "So…you gonna tell me more about him?"

Caroline took a deep breath. "Well…his name's Greg, he's a doctor…"

Celia rolled her eyes. "Tell me somethin' I don't know, sis."

The warmth spread through Caroline again as she glanced up at her sister. "He's a real sweetheart. Went with me to the hospital, sat with Kieran…" She debated whether to share the rest.

Celia threw her a skeptical look. "I know there's more, girlie."

Emotion rose up in Caroline, emotion that threatened to spill over. How could she explain the kindness House had shown her, the warmth of his embrace, the feel of his surprisingly gentle lips on hers?

She finally decided to reveal what had transpired between herself and House. After all, she trusted Celia above anyone else. If she told her sister, it was almost guaranteed not to get back to Kevin.

"You got to promise not to tell no one." Caroline lifted her eyes to meet her sister's.

"I promise." Celia made a zipping motion across her lips.

"Not Mom, nothin' in front of Kieran…" She gave her sister a sharp look. "Not even Rob."

Celia huffed and rolled her eyes. "Rob wouldn't tell Kevin anyway. You know he can't stand him."

"Promise." Caroline insisted.

"Okay, okay, I promise." Celia relented. "Now spill."

"Okay." Caroline took a quick breath. Finally she simply blurted it out. "He kissed me."

"I knew it!" Celia exclaimed. "Well, I didn't know _that_, but…I knew there was more to the story than what you were tellin'." She reached out to squeeze Caroline's hand. "So…how is he?"

"He's real…" Caroline couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across her face. "My God, Celia, it was…I don't even know. Good. It was real good. I can't even explain it."

Celia suddenly wrapped her sister in a huge bear hug. Caroline returned the hug, the emotion she held inside finally bubbling over until she was almost sobbing.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Celia rubbed Caroline's back.

"I can't do this." Caroline choked out. "It's wrong. I'm married, he ain't hangin' around…why's this got to happen _now_?"

"Oh, girl." Celia let out a soft sigh. "There ain't no explainin' some things."

Caroline finally pulled herself together and eased away from Celia, picking up her ring from the window ledge. After examining it carefully, she set it back down. "I ain't doin' this no more."

"Doin' what?"

"I think I'm done with Kevin." Caroline's voice sounded shaky, but she was determined. "I ain't gonna bail him out, and I ain't gonna be around when he gets out. Me and Kieran deserve better."

Celia smiled widely and hugged her sister again. "It's about damn time, baby girl. I know a good lawyer. You want his card?"

Caroline giggled, wiping her eyes and nodding, blowing out a long breath. "I gotta go get ready for work."

"I'll keep an eye on the little man." Celia assured her. "Go on."

Caroline turned to leave, but turned back briefly to grab her ring off the window ledge. Even though she had finally decided her marriage was over, she didn't want to lose the ring.

She soon emerged, refreshed and ready to face the rest of her day. Celia and Kieran were on the couch in the living room, singing along with an episode of 'Sesame Street'.

"Give Mama kisses, baby." Caroline called to him. Kieran hopped off the couch and ran to her, wrapping his tiny arms around her and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, baby." A warm feeling spread through Caroline at the words. As long as she heard those words from Kieran, she didn't need to hear them from any other man. Although…

She shook off the thought. House wasn't going to stay any longer than he had to. He had made that abundantly clear. No, Caroline would simply break away from Kevin and build a new life for herself and her son. Maybe she would move somewhere else, closer to the nearest community college, take a few classes.

The wheels were turning in her head as she left the house, all but bouncing down the stairs. The elation she felt disappeared almost as quickly as it had sprung up when she saw who was standing next to her SUV.

"Why ain't you at home, honey?" Kevin's deceptively gentle voice stopped Caroline in her tracks.

Her heart started pounding at the sight. There was no way to get around him to get into her truck. "Didn't want to be alone, that's all." She avoided his penetrating gaze. "When'd you get out?"

"This mornin'." Kevin answered. "Had to call my buddy to bail me out, seeing as my _wife_ couldn't be bothered. Seems she was 'busy'."

Caroline thought her heart would stop. Surely no one knew what had transpired between her and House. She squelched down the panic that was starting to build up in her, trying to conjure up the determination that had possessed her earlier. "I was busy. Kieran came down sick, and I had to take care of him."

A flash of concern crossed Kevin's features. "He okay?"

"Of course." Caroline snapped. "It was just an ear infection. He's doin' just fine."

"Good." Kevin moved to close the distance between them, lightly stroking her cheek. Caroline could feel her resolve weakening. "I missed you, you know. Couldn't stop thinkin' about you."

"I'm sure." Caroline murmured.

Kevin regarded her with a puzzled look. "You didn't miss me?"

"Course I did." Caroline replied.

Kevin's hand moved down Caroline's cheek to lightly grasp the side of her neck. "Then why the fuck did you leave me in jail?" He hissed, squeezing harder.

The panic returned, surging through Caroline as his fingers pressed harder, and she could feel herself starting to black out.

"Answer me!" Kevin screamed, and Caroline prayed he had screamed loud enough for Celia to hear.

"I…I…" Caroline could feel herself falling, the darkness enveloping her.

"That's what I thought." Kevin snapped, kicking her in the ribs with a steel-toed boot before spitting on her. "I know all about you and that goddamn gimp. You ain't foolin' nobody, you useless slut." She could hear Kevin bend down next to her. "By the time I'm through with you, ain't no man gonna want you but me."

Caroline was barely alert enough to feel Kevin pick her up and shove her roughly into the waiting vehicle. The truck started, and it backed out of the driveway and started moving down the road.

The fear started to rise up again, and she turned her head drowsily toward Kevin. "Where're we goin'?"

"Home." Kevin spoke calmly. "Where we belong."

"What about Kieran?"

"Don't worry none about him." Kevin's words were reassuring, though the tone was anything but. "I'm sure he's in good hands, right?"

"Right." Caroline murmured, even as worry started to work at her.

Kevin let out a rough sigh next to her as he stopped the truck and put it in Park. "Look, baby…I just want us to get back to the way we used to be. I don't wanna fight, 'kay?"

"Me neither." Caroline answered softly, her earlier resolve disappearing.

With that Kevin leaned across the console, gently cupping Caroline's face. She couldn't help tensing up at the move, and Kevin sighed again, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Will you relax? I ain't gonna hurt you."

A chill went through Caroline at the words. "You already did, remember?"

"That was an accident, you know that." Kevin told her. "I'd never hurt you on purpose. You just…you know, set me off. I'm sure you didn't mean to."

Suddenly the fog lifted, and Caroline could feel the anger rising. She roughly removed Kevin's hand. "I didn't do nothin' to you. You just can't control yourself."

Before the words were out of her mouth, Kevin delivered a stinging slap to her cheek, nearly spinning her head around. "Goddammit, woman, there you go again! Why can't you understand what you're doin'?" He gripped her face with both hands. "Don't you _get _it? You _make _me do this to you. I don't wanna do it, but you keep _makin' _me!" He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, roughly shoving his tongue into her mouth and pushing her against the door of the truck. "I _love_ you. I just want you to do right by me. That's all I want."

Caroline struggled, but she was no match for her much bigger and taller husband. "Stop! You're hurtin' me!"

"You got to learn your place, girl." Kevin's voice turned rough as his hands started to undo her shirt. Caroline's heart was pounding, even as it ached. She could feel the tears start to leak out, and she fought to control herself.

Kevin let out a low, menacing chuckle. "Now, now, ain't no need to cry, honey." He leaned over her and started kissing her down her neck, his hands grabbing at her breast and pinching the nipple hard.

She let out a cry of pain, fighting against him. He nipped hard at her neck in response. "You know how much it turns me on when you fight me. Makes it hotter, baby."

Caroline fumbled around behind her for the door handle, but Kevin was faster, reaching over to lock the doors. "You ain't tryin' to escape, are ya?" He let out a derisive laugh. "Whatcha gonna do, scream rape? Everyone knows you can't rape the willin'."

The tears finally spilled over, an overwhelming feeling of defeat washing over Caroline. She should have known that she'd never really escape. Better to submit to Kevin, let him have his way, and enjoy the peace for a little while.

Except that the peace never lasted. It was an old pattern between them, this endless back and forth. Caroline was suddenly tired of it, tired of always submitting to Kevin.

Kevin suddenly seemed to relax, taking Caroline gently into his arms and stroking her hair. "Come on, baby. I'm sorry. Don't cry."

Caroline took in a shaky breath, pressing a hand against Kevin's chest. "I can't do this no more, Kevin."

"Do what?"

"This…craziness." Caroline was having trouble finding the words. "It ain't good for us, and it ain't good for Kieran."

"Why do you think I brought you out here?" Kevin asked gently. "I knew you'd go all crazy, and I didn't want Kieran to see all that."

"That is _it_." Caroline's temper finally got the better of her. "Greg was right about you. I shoulda just let you rot."

The minute the words flew out of her mouth, she knew she had made a mistake. Kevin's face turned red with rage as he sat back, staring at her coldly. "That's his name? Greg? That's who you've been fuckin' while I've been sittin' in a jail cell?" He leaned in again, shoving her hard against the door and grabbing at her bra, ripping it wide open and squeezing her breasts hard. "You let him touch _these_?"

Caroline was frozen with fear as he moved downward, furiously working at her jeans and wrestling with them. Finally he lost patience and pulled something out of his pocket.

It flipped open, revealing a long, shiny blade, and he started slicing at the denim's seams until it peeled away, leaving her clad in only her underwear and shirt. Kevin made quick work of the underwear before Caroline could make a sound.

He held the knife to the base of Caroline's throat, his cold eyes meeting hers. "You know what you gotta do now."

Caroline wasn't entirely sure. Kevin had never drawn a weapon on her before now, and she was close to the edge of panic. With shaky hands, she started to undo Kevin's belt and jeans.

"Faster, goddammit!" He snarled, poking her with the knife. "You wanna get caught out here?"

She tried to obey, but her fingers refused to function. Finally she had him undone, and he set the knife aside to pull his jeans and underwear down the rest of the way, shifting so that he was over Caroline while he found the seat release.

The back of the seat moved to a reclining position, and Kevin lay over Caroline, his cold expression filling her with fear. He quickly entered her, slamming into her with no regard for her.

She almost immediately shut down, trying to imagine that she was anywhere but here. He pumped into her a few more times before releasing with a loud groan, collapsing on top of her. "Goddammit…I've missed you so much." He lifted his head and fixed her with a slight smile, that smile Caroline had fallen in love with so long ago. "Think maybe we made us another little squirt?"

Caroline could almost feel her heart squeeze in fear. "Maybe." She murmured, looking away from him.

"I'd like it if we did." Kevin told her softly, stroking her cheek. "Be nice if Kieran had a little brother."

He quickly kissed her and pulled up his jeans, regarding her coolly. "Damn, honey, you're a mess. You'd better get home and clean up." He stared down hard at her. "And I mean _home_, not your mama's."

With that he opened the passenger door and climbed out, flipping open his phone as he did so, and Caroline finally got a good look at her surroundings.

Nothing looked familiar. Anger and sadness churned inside her as she realized what had happened. Kevin had all but raped her, knowing that she would have to somehow find her way back in what was left of her torn clothes.

The tears started anew as she furiously smacked the dashboard. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

Kevin immediately opened the door. "What the hell's the matter with you? Calm down. You're makin' a goddamn scene."

"Fuck you!" Caroline cried out and slammed the door, quickly locking it and climbing to the driver's side. She started the truck and peeled away, not caring where she was going. All she cared about was putting as much distance as she could between herself and Kevin.

She didn't get far before realization dawned on her. If someone saw her driving around in her disheveled condition, there would be questions, and lots of them.

Kevin was right about one thing. She had to calm down. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to find her way back to town.

She drove on a little further until she started spotting familiar landmarks, finally turning down what she hoped was the right dirt road.

A bit of hope started rising in her as she spotted a couple of familiar houses, culminating in relief when she pulled into a driveway where the road dead ended.

She laid on the horn, hoping against hope that someone would be home. Soon she saw the curtains move as someone looked through them. The door opened, and Rob lumbered out, carefully making his way down the steps on crutches.

Caroline rolled down her window a little as Rob approached. His puzzled expression changed to horror, quickly followed by anger. "What the hell happened?"

The shaky composure that Caroline had managed to maintain fell apart at the sound of her friend's words. "Kevin…he kicked me…he…he…"

Rob's eyes narrowed. "I'll be right back."

He quickly made his way back into the house, and Caroline nearly collapsed with relief. Maybe she would find a way to escape this madness after all.

# # #

**You know what to do. Read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Posting this a little early since I'm taking off for the weekend to a place with a twitchy Internet connection. As usual, don't own House.**

# # #

House lifted his head from the computer when he heard the screen door slam shut. Rob crossed into the living room on his crutches, a thunderous expression on his face.

"Sorry son of a bitch." Rob muttered angrily as he made his way down the hallway. "I'll kill him."

House pushed himself out of the chair and followed, finding Rob in the bathroom dragging out his med kit. "What's going on?"

Rob glanced over, seeming to notice House for the first time. "Kevin did somethin' to Caroline. Her clothes are all torn up, and she looks like he beat the shit out of her."

"Why the hell didn't you say something?" House snarled. He quickly turned and went into the bedroom to drag the blanket off the bed, running into Rob in the hallway. "I'm bringing her in here."

Rob nodded curtly and followed House. House continued out the door, rage building up in him. He tapped lightly on the truck window with his cane.

Caroline's head snapped up, a frightened look taking over her delicate features as she quickly covered herself as best she could. House could already see the bruising starting to form, and he hoped like hell he wouldn't find bruising elsewhere. Somehow he already knew he would.

"Open up." House told her. "Let's get you inside."

Caroline slowly opened the door, wincing slightly. Upon closer examination, House could see other bruises and bite marks, and it was all he could do to keep his fury under control as he held up the blanket for her.

She gingerly climbed down from the truck and into the waiting blanket, and House gently wrapped it around her. The young woman nearly collapsed against him, her slight body shaking as she fell apart in his arms.

They stood in the driveway for a long moment, not saying a word as Caroline's emotional storm quietly raged on. Finally she took in a shaky sigh, leaning back to look up at House.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was still shaking. "I shouldn't have come here. He'll probably start lookin' for me. I just didn't know where else to go."

"You should go to the hospital." House told her firmly.

"I know." Caroline nodded. "I just…couldn't. Not like this."

House huffed and stroked her hair. "Come on. We'll patch you up and go from there."

Rob had opened his med kit and started setting up when House guided Caroline into the house and down the hall. He dug out a t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants, handing them to Caroline. "Get changed, but don't clean up."

Caroline nodded in mute agreement and closed the bedroom door. House made his way back to the living room and sat down heavily in the armchair, thumping his cane against the floor.

Rob glanced over at him. "I called the sheriff's office. They're sending a female deputy out here to talk to Caroline."

"Good." House nodded. He had a deep seated urge to hunt Kevin down and do something drastic to him with his cane. "Wonder where we could find Kevin."

Rob let out a dark chuckle. "If he's got any sense, he'll leave town."

"Well, he should be pretty easy to find, then." House answered lightly. "Feel like shooting some pool later?"

"Got a hot date, remember?" A worried expression crossed Rob's features. "Wonder if she knows about Kevin."

"I ain't had a chance to call anyone." Caroline slowly walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I just came straight here."

"Don't worry about it." Rob assured her. "I'll make the calls." He nodded toward House. "Everythin' you need should be right there. Holler if you need somethin'."

House nodded absentmindedly and moved to the couch. Something in him clenched at the sight of the petite brunette practically swimming in his t-shirt and sleep pants.

He shook off the thought and proceeded to examine Caroline. "Lift up the shirt."

She seemed reticent, and House huffed irritably. "I've been a doctor for twenty years. There's not a lot I haven't seen. Now lift the shirt."

Finally she pulled up the t-shirt, and it was all House could do to keep from expressing his thoughts on her condition. There were several bite marks on her chest, a red mark in the shape of a hand over her breast, and a bruise over her ribs.

He gently pressed his hand over her ribs, and she let out a short gasp of pain. "You probably have at least a couple of broken ribs." He moved to examine her face, pressing over the bruising gently with his fingers. Caroline winced slightly, but otherwise didn't respond, steadily looking at him with soft blue eyes.

He pulled back, gently placing his palm against her cheek. "I don't think anything else is broken. After you talk to the sheriff's deputy, you'll need to go to the hospital for a rape kit."

Caroline's eyes went wide. "But nothin' happened. Why would I need that?"

House glared at her. "Don't lie to me."

The tears started to well up in her eyes. "He didn't rape me."

House stared at her intently. "Did you _want _to have sex with him?"

Caroline looked down at her hands and shook her head. House sighed and stroked her cheek with his thumb. He wasn't surprised when she jerked back away from him. "I tried to fight him, but it didn't work out so well."

"He's a big guy." House replied quietly.

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to hold back her tears. She angrily wiped at the few that ran down her face. "God, I'm so stupid. So, so…_stupid_. I'll never be right for anybody. I'll bet _he _don't even want me right now."

"Jesus, you're not _stupid_." House huffed angrily.

"Yes, I _am_." She insisted. "I shoulda left him long before now. Now we've got a kid together, and…there might be another one comin'."

House's heart sank. "So he did rape you."

"Don't you get it?" Caroline's voice rose to near hysteria. "Ain't nobody gonna want me now. Just look at me!" She started to break down again. "Just look at me…"

"I am looking at you." House shoved aside the med kit and moved to sit on the coffee table. "Now you look at me."

Caroline lifted her head, not quite looking House in the eye. House reached out and tucked an errant piece of hair behind Caroline's ear before resting his palm against her cheek. She looked so vulnerable, so hurt, and House thought he would have done damn near anything to take that away.

The thought caught him by surprise, and he nearly pulled away. How the hell could he take care of someone else's pain when he could barely take care of his own?

The sound of voices snapped him out of his thoughts, and the sheriff's deputy entered, followed by Rob. The deputy was a short, thick woman with a no-nonsense attitude, and she sat down on the couch next to Caroline.

"Deputy Linda Thomas." She introduced herself to Caroline before turning to House. "I need you to leave, sir."

House nodded firmly and pushed himself off the coffee table, meeting up with Rob and heading outside. The two men stood in silence until Rob broke it.

"Son of a bitch."

"Yeah." House was still considering his options. "I'll take her to the hospital when she's done talking to the deputy."

"You sure?"

"Yep." House glanced over at Rob. "Didn't you say you had a hot date?"

"Don't really feel like goin' now." Rob answered quietly.

Silence fell between them again, and the wheels kept turning in House's mind. "Go. Have a good time."

A slow smile crept over Rob's face. "Thanks, Dad. I'll make sure to bring her home before curfew."

House huffed and rolled his eyes, evoking a short chuckle from Rob. The screen door opened and closed behind them, revealing Deputy Thomas. She nodded to both men. "Got all I needed. I'll file a report, and we'll track him down and pick him up. Now she just needs to get to a hospital for a rape kit and treatment."

"I planned on taking her." House spoke up.

"Good." She glanced at both men. "Y'all did good. Think she's gonna be okay. Take care."

Both men murmured closing greetings, and House turned to go inside. Caroline was still sitting on the couch, her hands twisted in her lap, a stunned expression on her face.

"Hey." House eased himself down on the couch.

Caroline glanced up at him. "Hey."

"Let's get going." House told her. "The sooner we get you taken care of, the better."

Caroline nodded mutely, slowly rising from the couch. House followed, carefully guiding her toward the door and outside.

Rob reached out and lightly squeezed Caroline's arm while passing House the keys to his truck. "Tow truck's comin' to impound your truck for evidence."

Caroline's face threatened to crumble. "They can keep it. I don't want it."

House guided Caroline down the steps, past the dogs, and into Rob's truck. After making sure she was settled in, he climbed in and fired it up, quickly shoving it into gear and heading down the road.

It was a quiet ride to the hospital, and House pulled in to the small parking lot, climbing down to help Caroline down out of the truck. They made their way to the waiting area to check in.

Caroline shook like a leaf as she explained the situation, and House couldn't help but keep a hand between her shoulder blades in an effort to keep her calm. To her credit, the receptionist was quick and efficient, soon checking Caroline in and directing her to a nearby seat.

She seemed to be keeping her distance from House, and House wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to put an arm around her and pull her close, but House wasn't so sure she would welcome that right now.

He slid an arm along the back of her chair, and Caroline glanced over at him, almost as if she were asking for permission. House nodded slightly, and Caroline leaned against him, placing her head against his chest while he wrapped his arm around her.

"We have to quit meeting like this." House murmured. "People will talk."

Caroline giggled softly, and House breathed a small sigh of relief. They both relaxed a little after that, talking quietly about nothing while they waited.

Finally her name was called, and Caroline slowly rose, House not far behind her to guide her to the exam area. The nurse stopped him just short of the entrance. "Family only. Sorry."

House considered arguing the point, but decided against it. Getting Caroline taken care of should be the primary focus, not his stupid ego. He gestured to Caroline. "Go. I'll be right out here waiting."

Caroline disappeared behind the door, and House took a nearby seat, thumping his cane against the floor, deep in thought.

"Greg!" A female voice snapped him out of his barely formed thoughts, and he lifted his head to see Celia and Marge running over, Kieran in Celia's arms. "Where is she?"

"They just took her in." House gestured toward the door.

Both women nodded, and Marge immediately rushed in, leaving Celia looking unsure. House sighed heavily, a sense of déjà vu going through him.

"Park him here." House told her. "Go see her."

Celia threw House a grateful expression as she set Kieran down, and the young child immediately climbed up onto the chair next to House. He gazed at House with a curious look. "Hi."

House nodded at him. "Hi."

Kieran was silent for a moment, looking as if he was processing important information. "Mama's hurt."

"I know."

"Daddy was mean to her." Kieran continued, swinging his legs in the chair.

"Yeah, I know that, too."

Kieran looked up at him. "You're not mean to Mama."

House took a deep breath. "I like your mom. You're not supposed to be mean to someone you like."

Kieran climbed onto House's lap before House could stop him, hooking his little arms around House's neck. "I don't like Daddy. He's mean."

House was silent. He didn't want to put any ideas into the child's head. Instead he simply wrapped an arm around him, holding him close. A thought occurred to him. "You want to watch something?"

Kieran's eyes went wide as he nodded. House dug into his pocket for his PSP Go, flipping it open and searching through the PlayStation Store for something kid-appropriate. He found an episode of 'Spongebob Squarepants' and downloaded it.

Soon the episode loaded, and House handed the device to Kieran, who watched with rapt interest, and they were both chuckling over Spongebob's antics.

By the time the episode ended, Marge and Celia both emerged, relieved expressions on their faces. Marge bent down to take Kieran, who eagerly abandoned the PSP in favor of his grandmother.

"She's gonna be fine." Celia told him. "They want to keep her overnight, just to make sure."

"Kind of figured." House nodded.

Marge smiled warmly at House. "Thanks for keeping the little man occupied. You sure were a big help." She nudged him with an elbow. "Caroline talked a blue streak about you. Somethin' goin' on I should know about?"

"No." House didn't want to feed the town gossip mill, not if there was a possibility that Kevin was still out there.

"Mm-hm." Marge gave him a skeptical look. "See you around, Greg."

Marge left the hospital, and Celia immediately burst into giggles. House was puzzled at her odd behavior. "What's so funny?"

"Mom." Celia caught her breath so she could explain things. "Caroline ain't even divorced that sorry piece of shit, and she's already tryin' to fix her up with someone."

House thumped his cane against the floor. "I can't say I'm much better. Besides, I'm leaving as soon as my bike's fixed. Still have things to take care of back home."

"Of course." Celia nodded, her slight smile fading. "She should be goin' up to her room soon. You should go see her."

House rolled his eyes. "You too?"

"No, but…" Celia looked thoughtful. "She likes you, and from what I hear, you kind of like her, too."

House twisted his mouth. "Doesn't do me any good with her psycho husband running around."

Celia placed a hand on his arm. "Might do more good than you think."

With that Celia was gone, leaving House alone in the waiting room. Later. He'd go see Caroline later. She probably wouldn't want him hovering anyway.

Yes, this was the most logical course of action. It had nothing to do with the fact that the thought of seeing Caroline again twisted him into knots. Nothing at all.

# # #

**Time for you to do your thing. Read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally back. This working thing is really cutting into my writing time. :D As usual, I don't own House.**

# # #**  
**

The drive back to Rob's gave House an extraordinary amount of time to process things. After pulling into the driveway, he shut off the truck, rubbing absentmindedly at his thigh as his thoughts kept circulating through his head.

He had been debating with himself the entire drive. He wanted to see Caroline, just long enough to make sure these yahoos that passed for doctors out here knew what they were doing. On the other hand…he had seen enough of her for one day. Waiting by someone's bedside wasn't exactly his style.

Finally he huffed irritably and heaved himself out of the truck. The stress of the day had finally gotten to him, leaving him tired and sore. He wanted nothing more than to take some meds and crash.

Rob lifted his head when House crossed over from the kitchen into the living room as he finished buckling his prosthesis. House frowned at him. "That thing healed yet?"

"Nope." Rob slowly rose from the chair and shifted his weight to his left leg. "Gave it a little extra paddin'. Should get me through the night."

House let out a short chuckle. "Or at least long enough for that woman to take it off of you."

Rob flushed slightly and dipped his head. "I ain't gonna get my hopes up."

House snorted and started down the hallway when Rob's voice stopped him. "How's Caroline doin'?"

"Okay, I guess." House told him. "They're keeping her overnight."

"You gonna go see her?"

House let a long silence draw out before answering. "I've caused enough problems for her, don't you think?"

He heard Rob huff irritably behind him. "I got a news flash for you, man. This ain't got shit to do with you. That son of a bitch would have hunted her down anyway."

House absorbed Rob's words, knowing the other man had a good point. "Doesn't matter. I wouldn't have a way there tonight."

"Celia's pickin' me up." Rob countered. "Keep the keys. Just stay out of trouble, 'kay?"

House allowed himself a small smile at that. "Wow, it's almost as if you know me."

"I'm serious, Greg." A firmer note had crept into Rob's voice. "Go see Caroline, but...you know, let the sheriff's department do their thing with Kevin."

"Might be easier for them to find a pile of bloody bones." House threw out casually.

"That might be so, but…" Rob sighed heavily. "You're a smart man. Use that big brain of yours for somethin' useful, huh?"

"No promises." House muttered as he continued down the hallway and into the bedroom, digging for his sleep pants out of habit before he remembered that he had given them to Caroline.

He sighed and eased himself down on the bed after popping a couple of painkillers. For some reason the image of Caroline in his clothes wouldn't leave his mind.

House tossed and turned for a good hour before finally giving up and pushing himself out of bed and making his way toward the living room.

"Let's say I were going to go see Caroline." House postulated. "How would I track her down?"

A slight smile crossed Rob's scarred face. "If it were me, I'd probably call the hospital and ask for her."

House rolled his eyes. "Just ask for Caroline, huh? Why didn't I think of that?"

Rob found the hospital's phone number and dialed it before handing the phone to House. "Her last name's Smithers."

"Good to know." House took the phone and waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"University Medical Center." A cheerful voice soon answered.

"Uh…I'm looking for someone." House was suddenly nervous for no good reason. "Caroline Smithers?"

The voice gave him the room number, and House scribbled it down and shoved it in his pocket before hanging up. He fixed Rob with a sharp glare. "There. Got it. Happy?"

Rob shrugged casually, that slight smile never leaving his face. "I think she'll be glad to see you."

"I don't know why." House muttered, sitting down heavily on the couch. Baxter soon hopped up on the couch next to him, nudging at him in a bid for House's attention.

"Baxter, down." Rob told him firmly, and the dog whined briefly, but seemed to reluctantly obey. He took up residence at House's feet instead, and House reached down to absentmindedly scratch the dog's head. Rob shifted in his chair to face House. "Look, I'll admit that I don't know jack shit about you, but…you seem like a decent kind of guy. Caroline sees that too. I ain't sayin' y'all should rush right out and hook up or anythin', but it'd be good for her to get a little kindness from a guy, you know?"

House snorted and shook his head. "I don't want to encourage anything, not when I'm taking off soon."

Rob threw him a baffled look. "Thought you were hangin' around."

House shrugged. "Still got things to take care of there before I think about coming back here. _If _I come back here."

Rob looked thoughtful. "If you do…you've got options. Can't hardly swing a cat around here without hittin' a hospital of some kind. The closer you get to Nashville, the more options you've got."

House nodded. "That's all well and good, but if no one will hire me, it's kind of moot."

"Why the hell wouldn't someone hire you?" Rob asked with a puzzled look.

"Lots of reasons." House huffed as he pushed himself off the couch. "Think I'll head into town, maybe check on my bike."

"Alright, man." Rob nodded. "See you around."

House gave Baxter a firm pat on the head before making his way back down the hallway, giving Elsa a scratch on her ears as he did so. After shoving his feet into shoes, he dug out Rob's keys and returned the way he came, nodding at Rob as he passed.

The piece of paper with Caroline's room information was burning a hole in his pocket as he drove down the road toward town. Even if he did go to see her, what would he say to her? Things were bound to be awkward. Maybe he shouldn't bother. She was due to be released tomorrow anyway. Chances were good he would run into her at some point before he left.

The thought of leaving made something squeeze in his chest. It was an unfamiliar feeling. He shook off the feeling as he pulled into the repair shop.

House pulled up in front of the office, spotting his bike just inside the garage. The boisterous sounds of Green Day blared through the open space as House limped inside.

Mike greeted him with a broad smile. "Afternoon, Doctor House. Sorry 'bout the noise."

"No problem." House gestured toward the garage. "How's it coming?"

"Good." Mike nodded. "Tyler's just about got it back together. Turns out you had a couple of other minor problems, too."

"Great." House huffed irritably. "How much extra is _that_ going to cost me?"

"No charge, Doctor House." Mike answered.

House was baffled. "Are you serious?"

"Yep." Mike straightened the baseball cap on his head. "Just gonna charge you for the original repair. I'll even give you a discount on the labor since the boy's workin' on it and not one of my regular guys."

House merely shook his head. "It's a wonder you make any money off this place."

Mike shrugged. "I do alright."

The sound of House's bike firing up cut off any further conversation, drawing both men's attention to the garage. Tyler gave them a thumbs up sign and a wide grin.

Mike returned the sign, and Tyler shut the bike off before entering the office, wiping off his hands on a rag. "That's one sweet ride, dude…I mean…Doctor House."

House fixed the teenager with a sharp glare, holding out his hand for the keys. "I'll just assume that's speculation talking and not actual experience."

Tyler's eyes went wide. "I didn't touch it except to work on it and to start it, I swear."

"Good." House nodded firmly, oddly amused that the kid was so easily intimidated. He turned to Mike at the desk. "So, what do I owe you?"

Mike quickly ran down the bill, and House handed him his credit card. The other man ran it through the reader and handed the bill and the card back to House. "Sign here…here…and here."

House signed and took his copy of the bill, folding it and tucking it in the back pocket of his jeans. He couldn't wait to get back on his bike and go for a ride.

The problem dawned on him as soon as he exited the shop. There was only one of him, and two vehicles. Besides, his helmet and jacket were back at Rob's. He sighed heavily and went back inside.

"How late are you open?" House asked, a little embarrassed. "Forgot that I drove here."

"No problem." Mike answered with a chuckle. "I'm open til six."

House nodded and exited again, limping toward Rob's truck.

"Doctor House!" Tyler's voice stopped him just before he climbed inside.

"What?"

Tyler looked wound up and a little nervous. "Thanks for letting me work on your bike."

"You're welcome…I think." House was baffled by Tyler's behavior.

"Yeah…" Tyler shoved his hands in his pockets. "Dad says I might be able to get a bike when I turn sixteen. I'll be able to get my license then."

House couldn't figure out why the kid wanted to talk his ear off. "Have you ever ridden one?"

"Not yet." A slight smile crossed Tyler's face. "Wouldn't mind havin' one like yours."

House couldn't help chuckling. "Maybe you should start with something a little less dangerous."

Tyler's face took on a stubborn set. "You sound like my dad. He don't think I could handle somethin' like that, either."

House sobered immediately, turning an idea over in his head. "Look…I'm probably going to be around for a few days. Maybe I'll talk to your dad when I come to pick up the bike." He took a deep breath, amazed at himself that he was even thinking about this. "_Maybe_, if it's cool with him, we can take it out somewhere and you can try it out."

"Dude, seriously?" Tyler looked as if he would explode with joy and excitement. "You'd do that?"

"I said _maybe_." House told him firmly. "I'm not going to make any promises."

Tyler nodded furiously. "I got it, I got it." Suddenly the kid threw his arms around House. "Thanks, Doctor House. You won't be sorry."

House was stunned, but awkwardly patted Tyler on the back. "Don't get too excited. Your dad could still say no."

"I know, but…" Tyler stepped away, looking a bit embarrassed at his outburst. "It's still a cool thing." He shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. "Guess I'll see you later."

House nodded and climbed into the truck, shaking his head as he pulled out of the parking lot. If Mike said yes, House would be surprised. House was starting to question the wisdom of the idea himself.

He drove on for a short distance until he arrived at the bar. The 'OPEN' sign was lit, and it seemed like a good time of day for a beer and a burger. Better here than at the café under the nosy eyes and ears of Marge.

House entered the dark space, immediately relaxing as he took a seat at the bar and perused the menu.

"Greg!" A voice boomed out. "What brings you in here?"

House nodded in greeting as Dave approached. "I was in town checking on my bike and got hungry."

"Well, you came to the right place." Dave affirmed. "What'll you have?"

"Double cheeseburger, onion rings, and…" House was debating over his beer choices, finally shrugging. "…a Sam Adams."

"Comin' right up."

House's eyes wandered around the bar, where various newspaper articles were framed and posted. He squinted at one article in particular.

When Dave returned with his beer, he gestured at the article. "Is that who I think it is?"

Dave turned to look up where House was pointing. He took down the frame to look it over before handing it to House.

House held it almost at arm's length, squinting slightly. "That's who I thought it was."

"Yep." Dave confirmed. "Rob was All-State runnin' back our senior year. The recruiters were beatin' a path to his door."

House regarded the picture thoughtfully. Rob was in classic football pose, down on one knee with his arm casually slung across his helmet and a wide smile on his face. It was a very different person than the one that now resided in that house at the dead end road. "So what happened?"

Dave shrugged. "He did three years at Tennessee, met a girl, knocked her up, dropped out, and married her. 'Course, I always suspected the kid wasn't his, but he didn't care. Far as he was concerned, he was doin' the right thing."

"Huh." House frowned. "How'd he end up in Iraq?"

"Joined up with the Reserves to make some extra money on the weekends. Ended up gettin' called up when they started sendin' troops." Dave's face seemed to cloud over. "One thing about Rob. The man had a real passion for the job. It wasn't just a job for him. It was a real callin'. Enough for him to go for a second round when the Reserves came callin' again."

"And that's when he got blown to bits."

"Yep." Dave leaned on the bar, taking the framed article from House's hand. "When he finally made it home…it was like a stranger had taken him over. It changed him." He took the framed article from House with a sigh, a hard expression taking over his features. "He ain't been the same since."

A long silence stretched out between them before House broke it. "I heard you two were pretty close before the Iraq thing."

"Like brothers, man." Dave brushed his hand over the article before hanging it back up on the wall. "Afterwards…he didn't want to see me. Damned if I know why." The large man shook his head. "He's been down here more in the last week than he's been in the last five years. It's a damn good thing your bike croaked where it did."

House huffed irritably and took a long drink of his beer. "What is with you people? You act like I saved Rob from this…horrible fate. All the guy wanted was to be left alone. What's wrong with that?"

Dave smacked a large hand on the bar. "He tried to off himself a couple years ago. Would have succeeded, too, if the neighbor hadn't needed him for somethin'. She's the one that found him."

Something in House clutched at that. It was something he had debated with himself endlessly about over the years when the pain, both emotional and physical, had worn him down to nothing.

Dave seemed to catch House's expression, and Dave's own expression softened. "Look…there's a lot of people who give a damn what happens to Rob. He's always been kind of a private guy, but…now he's damn near barricaded himself in that house. At least with you around, he's been gettin' out a little more often. I think he needs that."

House blew out a short breath. "I can't stay for much longer, you know. Got things to take care of back in Jersey."

"Figured that." Dave nodded.

"He thinks he doesn't need anyone." House told him.

"He's wrong."

"I know that…and you know that." House answered. "Now you've just got to convince _him_."

"Tough job." Dave shook his head.

"Yeah, it is." House agreed. "But it's necessary."

"Order up!" Someone bellowed from the back, and Dave quickly made his way to pick up House's food, returning to set it in front of him.

"You want another beer?"

"Nope." House shook his head. "Still got a few things to do today."

Dave nodded. "Well, if you want anythin', just holler."

House nodded in response and started in on his food. The conversation had taken a strange turn. He didn't understand why he felt the need to drag Dave into the mix. Surely Rob would be just fine without House's interference.

He finished his meal and flagged down Dave to pay the bill, signing the receipt and leaving it on the bar before leaving. Now it was back to Rob's, where he hoped he could figure out a way to pick up his bike from the repair shop, then talk to Mike about letting Tyler get some practice time on the bike…

House snorted as he climbed into the small truck. This was ridiculous. He was busier now than when he worked for a living.

The thought briefly clouded his thoughts. He had enough sacked away to live on for a few months, certainly, but at some point he would have to get another job. If he decided to stay here, he would have to find a new doctor so that he could transfer his prescriptions, find a new place to live, move all his stuff down here…

It was more than he wanted to think about right now, and he shoved the thought aside as he pulled into Rob's driveway. Any big decisions could wait a couple of days until he was on the road again.

# # #

**You know what to do from here. Read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Insert all my usual disclaimers and stuff here. Don't own House. Never have, never will.**

# # #

An unfamiliar vehicle was in the driveway when he arrived. House assumed it was Celia. He couldn't imagine who else it could be.

House hopped down from the truck and made his way into the house, where he was greeted by the familiar Baxter. Elsa had decided to make an appearance as well, hanging back almost shyly as Baxter almost knocked House over.

"Okay, okay, you're glad to see me." He muttered as he gave each dog a Milk-Bone. "Rob? You around?"

House could hear murmuring and shuffling, followed by a girlish giggle. He couldn't help but smirk a little. "Just let me know when you're decent."

Rob soon appeared, looking slightly disheveled as he tucked his shirt back into his jeans. "Somethin' you need?"

"A ride back to the repair shop." House answered. "The bike's ready."

Rob nodded. "Give me a minute. Celia and I were about to take off."

"Yeah, I could tell." House mocked.

Rob flushed slightly, throwing House a sharp look before disappearing again. House followed, making his way through the house to the bedroom, running into Celia along the way. She smiled shyly and scooted past into the living room.

House smirked as he picked up his jacket and helmet. Clearly things had gone a little farther than he'd initially thought. He almost felt bad for interrupting.

The three of them piled into Celia's truck for the drive into town. It was virtually silent except for occasional small talk between Celia and Rob. Before long, Celia pulled into the parking lot, where House's bike was parked out front.

"Thanks for the lift." House nodded firmly and hopped down from the seat, making his way toward the office. He stopped when he heard an arrhythmic gait behind him, turning to see Rob behind him.

The other man looked a little awkward, shifting the weight off his right leg and shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. "You gonna be gone a while?"

House studied him carefully. "Do you need me to be?"

"Nooo…" Rob glanced down at the ground. "But…I don't know how long _I'm_ gonna be." He looked up with a slight smile. "Might not make it home at all."

House suppressed a smile. "What are you really asking me?"

"Just make sure you check in on the dogs." Rob finally blurted out. "They ain't used to someone not bein' around, you know?"

House let out the chuckle he'd been holding in. "Got you covered. Your furballs are in good hands."

Rob's shoulders dropped slightly in relief. "Thanks, man. See you around." He started to turn to walk away before he stopped suddenly. "Don't forget to go see Caroline."

House huffed and rolled his eyes. "You take care of one sister. I'll worry about the other."

He heard Rob chuckle all the way back to Celia's truck. The truck started and drove away, leaving House alone in the parking lot with his bike.

"Hello, beautiful." He murmured as he smoothed his hand over the seat. "I've missed you."

"You're back!" An excited voice pulled him away his reunion. "You gonna talk to Dad now?"

House huffed, meeting Tyler's hopeful face with a slight frown. "You're just going to hound me until I do, aren't you?"

The kid shrugged and shoved his hands back into his pockets, and House started toward the office.

Mike looked up when the bell rang. "Hey, Doctor House. My boy naggin' you?"

"A little." House took a deep breath. "Got something to ask you."

"Sure." Mike nodded. "Ask away."

House glanced over at Tyler, trying for a warning look before facing Mike. "You know your kid's a little bike-crazy, right?"

Mike let out a short chuckle. "Yep, I know. It's all he's been talkin' about since his last birthday."

"I was thinking…maybe, if it's okay with you…I could let him kind of get a feel for riding one. Using my bike."

Mike's bushy eyebrows shot up so far that they nearly disappeared under his baseball cap. "Tyler, you done cleanin' up the garage?"

"No, sir."

Mike gestured to Tyler with his head to get him moving. After the door closed behind him, Mike took off his baseball cap and rubbed his balding head, cringing as he did so. "The boy's obsessed, Doctor House."

"He's a teenage boy in a small town." House countered. "The need for speed is kind of inevitable."

Mike sighed a little. "Boy was born that way. I think he went straight from crawlin' to runnin'. Been unstoppable ever since."

House drummed his fingers on the table. "Look, I've been driving this thing for years. I can show him the ropes…how to handle it, how to shift, and most importantly…how to lay it down."

A worried frown crossed Mike's face. "Yeah, that layin' down thing is the part I have trouble with."

House shrugged. "He's going to fall off the thing eventually. Might as well learn how to do it right."

Mike looked thoughtful, finally nodding firmly. "Alright. He gets out of school at three tomorrow. Come on down to the high school and once the lot clears out…he's all yours."

House scribbled down the address that Mike gave him and took the keys that he had left behind earlier. "See you tomorrow."

"Yep." Mike nodded. "Good luck with him."

House nodded and left, swinging his leg over the back of the bike and tugging his helmet over his head. It was good to be back on the old girl again, and he started it, revving it ever so slightly.

It appeared that Tyler had done a damn good job. If anything, the thing ran better than it had before. Maybe the kid would do okay riding his bike. House still shuddered at the thought, but shook it off.

He finally dug into his pocket for the scrap of paper containing Caroline's room information, staring at it with a huff. It wasn't as if he could put this visit off much longer. He didn't even know why the idea bothered him so much. Nothing was going on between them. He was just going to check in on her. Nothing more.

House shoved the paper into the pocket of his jacket, slamming down the visor on his helmet and taking off from the parking lot, kicking up a bit of gravel behind him as he did so. The sooner he got there, the sooner he could get this visit over with.

# # #

House could hear voices from Caroline's room as he approached, and he knocked on the open door with his cane to get their attention before poking his head inside.

Marge and Caroline both fell silent, and something akin to a conspiratorial smile crossed Marge's face. She patted Kieran on the back. "Say bye-bye to your mama."

The little boy threw his arms around Caroline and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye-bye."

"See you when I get home tomorrow." Caroline hugged and kissed him in response. "You be good for your granny, now."

Kieran slid down from the bed and took his grandmother's hand, and the older woman lightly squeezed House's arm as she passed. "I'm glad you made it." She whispered.

House groaned internally. All he needed was for Marge to start running her mouth about the stranger who had come to visit her daughter. No, that wouldn't bring Kevin out of the woodwork to kick his ass.

He shook off the thought and eased himself into the chair next to the bed. "So…"

"Yeah." Caroline glanced down at her hands. Obviously this was as awkward for him as it was for her. What the hell were they supposed to talk about?

House huffed and thumped his cane between his legs. "I don't have a goddamn clue what I'm supposed to say to you. I can guarantee that whatever I say will be stupid, offensive, or a lie, and I'm fairly certain you don't want to hear any of the above."

"It's okay, Greg." Caroline managed a weak smile. "You're here. That's good enough for me."

House gave her a skeptical look. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." She told him firmly. "I've only known you a few days. It's not like we've had a chance to talk all that much, you know?" The smile grew a little wider. "Not that I'd mind talkin' a little more."

"About what?"

"I don't know…I guess anythin'."

House debated on where to start. Finally he decided to start with his bike. "That Tyler kid finished working on my bike today. Did a damn good job with it, too."

"Tyler's a good kid." Caroline nodded her head. "He's a wild one, but he's got his head on straight. Mike makes sure of that."

House chuckled a little. "He wants to learn to ride a motorcycle."

"Ain't no surprise." Caroline laughed. "That boy lives for anything with a motor and four wheels. He'll even mow lawns just so he can drive the tractor."

"Yeah, well…I might have offered to let him learn on mine." House thumped his cane of the floor. "Not sure if that's a mistake or not."

"I think that's wonderful!" Caroline exclaimed. "So you ain't leavin' right away, then."

House twisted his mouth. The more he thought about leaving, the more anxious he got. "No, probably not right away. I do still have to go back to Jersey, but…I guess it can wait a few days."

"That's good." Caroline smiled. "It's nice havin' someone new around. We don't get that much around here."

"Yeah, I kind of gathered that."

"Don't get me wrong. It's a nice little town, but…" Caroline shrugged.

"You're thinking about leaving."

"That's about all I'm doin'." Caroline admitted. "Don't know whether I will or not."

"If you did, what would you do?"

"Well…I'd go back to school, I'd find a job, find a little place for me and Kieran to live…just…start over." Caroline sighed a little.

"Funny." House muttered. "I'd been thinking about the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah." House shifted in his chair. "I started out taking this big road trip. Didn't know where I was going, wasn't worried about it. I just figured I'd go until I was ready to go back." He huffed a little. "Now…I'm not so sure I'm ready to go back. Not even sure if there's anything worth going back for."

Caroline tilted her head curiously. "Then why not stay?"

House snorted. "All my stuff is still there. Can't just leave it."

"True." Caroline nodded, a thoughtful expression taking over her delicate features. "But it's just you, right? You can't possibly have that much stuff."

"Wanna bet?" House chuckled. "I've lived in that apartment for over ten years. Accumulated a lot of crap in that time. And then there's my piano and my guitars. No way in hell I'd leave those behind."

Caroline's eyes lit up. "You play piano _and _guitar?"

House shrugged casually. "Yeah."

"_Yeah._" Caroline teased gently. "Like it's no big deal, like everyone plays two instruments."

House could feel his cheeks warm slightly, and he dropped his head, tapping his cane on the floor again. "It's not like I do it for a living. It's just a hobby."

"It's still pretty impressive." Caroline's expression sobered slightly.

An awkward silence fell between them again, and House didn't know what else to say. Caroline's eyes dropped to the bed covers, toying with them between her fingers.

"_Dancing queen…young and sweet…only seventeen…"_ Caroline lifted her eyes, regarding House with a questioning expression.

"It's my phone." House quickly explained, digging in his pocket for the offending device and opening it, almost grateful for the distraction. "What?"

"House!" Wilson's voice was tinged with relief. "Where have you been?"

House took a deep breath, not sure how much he wanted to share with Wilson. "Here and there. And you?"

There was a brief silence on Wilson's end. "Okay, so I haven't been around much since Sam and I got together. That still doesn't answer the question."

"I took off for a while." House finally answered. "Decided to take a little bike ride."

"I see." Wilson seemed to choose his words carefully. "So…where are you, exactly?"

That was a good question. House wasn't exactly sure. He held his hand over his phone and glanced over at Caroline. "Where are we again?"

"Not too far from Nashville." She answered with a slight smile.

House nodded firmly and returned to his call. "Somewhere around Nashville."

"Tennessee?" Wilson sounded incredulous.

House rolled his eyes. "No, Nashville, New Jersey. Of course Tennessee."

"But…" House could already see Wilson's gaping expression in his head. "Why there?"

"That's where the bike croaked." House replied casually.

"And where were you planning on going?"

The question gave House pause. "I…didn't really have a plan."

"Well, that's just fucking brilliant, House." Wilson snapped. "And what were you going to do when this non-plan failed? Oh, wait, it _did_. You're in some godforsaken town with a dead bike, with no way to get hold of anyone. Just what the hell were you thinking?"

House was tempted to hang up on his friend, but decided to let Wilson wear himself out. After a few minutes, Wilson finally took a long breath. House took the opportunity to jump in.

"First of all, I'm fine, the bike's fixed, and the town's…not so bad." House gave Caroline a slight smile. "I kind of like it here. Been thinking about staying."

Wilson let out a short laugh. "Right. And what are you going to do there?"

"Haven't got that part figured out yet." House answered with a casual air he didn't quite feel.

"So it's another non-plan." Wilson snorted derisively. "That's great, House."

Wilson had a point, but House was loathe to admit it. "I've got a plan…sort of."

Wilson was silent again, and House thought the other man had hung up on him. "Well…I guess I'll see you when you get back. Whenever you manage to make it back." He paused briefly. "You _are_ coming back eventually, right?"

"Right." House let out a resigned sigh. "Got things to deal with before I think about making a permanent move."

There was another long pause before Wilson spoke again. "My God. You're serious. You're actually seriously considering this."

"Gotta go, Wilson." House replied quickly. "Got a friend waiting for me."

Wilson was nearly spluttering as House closed his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. He looked up to see Caroline regarding him with a curious look.

House merely shrugged in response. "Friend of mine from Princeton."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Sounded like he was kinda worried about you."

House snorted. "He's not worried. He's just pissed because I didn't give him a typed itinerary."

Caroline shot him a skeptical look, and House huffed irritably. "Fine. I didn't want to tell him where I was going because I knew how he'd react. And I was right." He shook his head. "And you wonder why I'm not dying to go back."

Caroline smiled slightly. "Still, he called you. He must care a little bit about you."

"Doubt it." House muttered, glancing at the floor. "Probably just his conscience bothering him."

He pushed himself out of the chair and limped toward Caroline's bed, trying to avoid her eyes. "Guess I should go. Rob wants me to check in on his beasts."

"That's right. He and Celia are goin' out tonight, aren't they?"

"Yep. And he seems to think he might not make it home tonight." House allowed a small smirk at that, raising his eyes to meet Caroline's.

Caroline covered her mouth, a soft giggle bubbling out. "Sounds like me and her are gonna have a lot to talk about tomorrow."

"If you even see her." House chuckled in response.

"I'd better!" Caroline's smile grew wider. "She's supposed to take me home."

"Well…if she bails on you…" House couldn't seem to stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. "I…could come after you. If you really needed me to, that is." He internally cursed himself for the impulsive move. "I'm sure she'll show up, though. Just…you know."

Caroline reached out and touched House's hand. "I'll keep it in mind. Like you said, just in case."

"Right." House froze at the feel of her soft hand over his, a flash of panic going through him. "I should go."

"Sure." Caroline's voice was soft as she withdrew her hand. House almost immediately turned away, grabbing his helmet and jacket and heading out the door.

"Thank you." Caroline's voice caught him before he could leave.

He turned back ever so slightly. "For what?"

"For everythin'." She smiled slightly at him.

House shrugged. "I didn't do that much."

"I don't just mean all the medical stuff." Caroline told him. "I mean…you comin' to visit. You didn't have to, but you did anyway. It means a lot to me. So thank you."

House huffed, feeling distinctly awkward again. "Don't go into that crap again about what a nice guy I am, because I'm not." He shook his head. "Definitely not."

"I'm not gonna argue with you on that." Caroline replied. "Pretty pointless, since you don't wanna believe it."

"That's because it's not true." House answered sharply.

"I already told you, I'm not gonna argue about that." Caroline told him firmly. "I'm just sayin' that I appreciate everythin' you've done. You're a good-hearted man. Anyone who don't see that is a dummy."

House couldn't help smiling, just a little. "Guess there's a lot of dummies out there, then."

Caroline shrugged. "That's on them. That ain't on you."

The simple words struck House. Maybe, just maybe, the woman had a point. He wasn't sure he wanted to admit it just then. "I'll see you around."

"Bye."

House limped out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him before finding his way out of the hospital. As he put on his jacket and helmet, he found the conversation with Wilson working at his mind.

If returning to Princeton meant returning to that, House wasn't so sure he wanted to go back. He would have to, of course, but it wouldn't have to be permanent. He'd already been spending some time on Rob's computer putting together his CV. Might as well finish the damn thing and start sending it out to see who might bite.

It sounded like the beginning of a plan to House. Wilson would be proud. That is, if Wilson weren't so upset with House.

He would get over it eventually, House decided. He usually did. And if he didn't…that wasn't House's problem. As Caroline had said, that was on him. It would pain him to lose Wilson, but it wouldn't be the end of the world. Would it?

House decided not to give the notion any further thought, simply enjoying the ride between the hospital and Rob's place. For the time being, he was right where he belonged, out here on the open roads. Nothing else mattered.

# # #

**Back to you, dear readers. Read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**My humble apologies for letting this linger for so long. The muse ran away for a while, but I think I might have her back under control now. As usual, I don't own House.**

# # #

The house was still quiet when House returned after taking the long way back from the hospital. As usual, the ride had gone a long way toward settling his mind, and he now had a clearer idea of how to handle a few things.

Finishing his CV would be one thing. It would be a time-consuming, but relatively simple task, a good focus for his mental energy for the evening. As long as he was working on that, he wouldn't have time to think about his conversation with Wilson.

He entered the house and was, as usual, enthusiastically greeted by Baxter, Elsa following close behind. The other dog had finally started to get over her initial shyness with him, and now tagged along behind Baxter as House dug into the box of Milk-Bones.

"You beasts are going to eat Rob out of house and home." He grumbled as he emptied the box into his hand. The two dogs didn't seem to care as one gobbled his treat and the other delicately took hers and ambled into the living room. House made a note to himself to buy a box next time he was in town.

The thought caught House off guard. It was almost as if he was starting to settle in here. He still wasn't sure he wanted to do that. As welcoming and friendly as most people seemed to be here, House wasn't convinced it was enough to motivate him to make a permanent move. Besides, sooner or later he was bound to do something to turn these people against him. Maybe it would be better to return to Princeton before he managed to do something to screw up their impression of him.

On the other hand, there wasn't much waiting for him back in Princeton. He had no job to return to, only an empty apartment. There was a possibility that he could crawl back to Cuddy, his metaphorical hat in his hand, and ask for his job back.

House snorted derisively as he sat down at the computer. No, it wasn't worth it. He had no interest in asking for anything from Cuddy. They had hurt each other enough over the years. As far as House was concerned, it was better for both of them if he cut whatever ties might have been between them. If that meant leaving Princeton for good, so be it.

He could do without Cuddy, but Wilson? House wasn't so sure about leaving his best friend behind. Granted, Wilson hadn't been acting much like a friend recently, but House knew that Sam's return had a good deal to do with that. Once Wilson got over the honeymoon phase with her, he would return to some semblance of normal. If the relationship lasted that long.

All of these thoughts processed in the back of his mind as he opened up the Internet browser and searched for hospitals in the nearby area. The first one that popped up made House nearly smack himself in the forehead.

Of course, Vanderbilt University. The medical school was nothing to sneeze at. House had applied there after he had been kicked out of Johns Hopkins, and would have accepted had the University of Michigan not taken him.

A slow smile curved his rough face as he clicked on the link to their website, easily finding the main page for the medical school. It was coming up on summer, so it was unlikely that any teaching positions would be available. Still, it was an intriguing possibility.

He clicked on the CV he had been working on, typing away with renewed energy. What had started as only a vague idea was growing into some semblance of a plan. He wouldn't have to return to Princeton, at least, not for very long. Maybe just long enough to pack up his stuff and arrange to have the piano moved here, but that would be about it.

A few hours passed without House realizing it. If it hadn't been for Baxter whining pitifully to be let out, he might have kept right on working. He slowly rose from the desk chair and limped heavily to the door.

As he opened the screen door and let Baxter out on his chain, House thought he heard voices and soft laughter. In the darkness, he could just make out two bodies leaning up against the side of a vaguely familiar SUV.

Something stabbed at House at the sight. Of course Rob and Celia would come back here. He should have known.

He flicked the switch just inside the door, flooding the porch and driveway with light. Rob and Celia immediately broke apart, murmuring something to each other before Celia quickly kissed Rob and climbed back in the SUV.

House stood on the porch, leaning on the railing as Rob approached. He suddenly felt a slight twinge of guilt for so obviously cutting the other man's night short.

"Hey." Rob nodded in greeting as he climbed the steps.

House nodded in response, still deep in thought over his knee-jerk reaction to Rob and Celia. "She didn't have to go, you know."

"It's alright." Rob answered, leaning down to scratch Baxter behind the ears. "Probably better that she did."

House huffed irritably. "It's your house, not mine. Don't let me cramp your style."

"The hell are you talkin' about, man?" Rob threw House a puzzled look.

"Nothing. Never mind." House pushed himself off the railing and limped heavily into the house.

Rob wasn't far behind, and House spotted him taking up residence at the end of the couch, immediately tugging up the leg of his jeans and undoing his prosthesis. House attempted to ignore him while he continued to work on his CV.

"I wouldn't have brought her back in here anyway." Rob spoke again. "Not without givin' you a heads up first."

House rolled his eyes and continued typing. "And why is that?"

"The place is becomin' almost as much yours as mine." Rob answered casually. "Wouldn't want to disrespect you like that."

The statement touched something in House, even as he snorted derisively in response. Wilson had certainly never given a damn about that. Well, no, that wasn't strictly true. Wilson had thought House would be in New York the night he brought Sam over. That one wasn't exactly Wilson's fault. If anything, House had to take the blame for that one.

"Hey, you mind checkin' this out for me?" House turned to see Rob unwrapping his stump.

House huffed and saved his CV before pushing himself out of the chair and limping the brief distance to ease himself down on the coffee table. The gauze that covered the end of the stump was dotted with both dark and bright red blood, and House shook his head.

"I hope she was worth it." He told Rob. "Looks like you tore it open again."

Rob smiled slightly, a faraway look taking over his scarred features. "Every minute, man."

House shook his head. "Where's the kit?"

"Usual place."

House pushed himself off the coffee table and made his way toward the bathroom to find the med kit. He managed to dig it up without too much difficulty and returned to the living room.

He opened up the kit, noting that Rob was starting to run low on some key supplies. Another thing to add to his list for his next trip to town, House figured. It was the least he could do for the guy after all he'd done for House. "So, how was the movie?"

Rob chuckled slightly. "Can't really say. Wasn't really payin' attention."

"Seriously?" House rolled his eyes as he examined the open wound. "What are you, fifteen?"

"Kinda feels like it." Rob shrugged casually, a slightly dopey expression taking over his face.

House simply continued working on the wound, cleaning it out and rewrapping it. "You need to stay off that antique for a few days and let this heal."

"Yeah, I know." Rob shifted, absentmindedly smoothing his hand over the newly wrapped stump. "Sure appreciate it, man."

House merely nodded in response and closed up the med kit, returning it to its place before seating himself at the computer once more. Rob had settled in to channel surf, almost seeming to ignore House.

This was…okay. Comfortable, even. Each of them seemed to have created their own space within this small house, neither one of them encroaching on the other's. Maybe House could manage to stay here, at least temporarily.

"So tell me something." House turned to Rob. "Where did this town doctor of yours live when he was practicing?"

Rob frowned thoughfully. "Think he had a place right above his office. Why?"

"Thought I might check it out tomorrow." House answered. "If I'm going to hang around, I might as well see what kind of shape the place is in."

A slow smile lit Rob's face. "Could always swing by the café in the mornin'. Marge would know who you should get in touch with to get a look see."

"Of course she would." House muttered. "What _doesn't_ that woman know?"

Rob let out a short laugh. "With her around, we don't need our own newspaper. She _is_ the news."

House couldn't help laughing a little at that. "I guess I'll drop by. Got some other things to do in town while I'm at it."

Rob nodded, reaching down to reattach his prosthesis. House couldn't help commenting. "What did I tell you about that?"

"I know, I know." Rob answered irritably. "Left my crutches in the bedroom. Soon as I get there, this thing comes off, alright? Back off, man."

House nodded firmly and returned to his work. One thing he liked about Rob was his bluntness. House always knew where he stood with the guy. There was something oddly comforting about that.

He heard the bedroom door close, and an odd quiet fell over the house as he continued working. His fingers were cramping from all the typing, and he wasn't even halfway through the thing yet.

Finally, when his vision started going fuzzy and he couldn't contain his yawns anymore, House saved his work and pushed himself from the chair, nearly tripping over Baxter.

"Move it, you moose." He told the dog. "Us humans can't just sleep anywhere we feel like it."

Baxter merely snorted in response and rolled to his side, thumping his tail briefly against the floor. House bent down to scratch him behind the ear before limping to the bedroom.

He didn't have his sleep pants, but it was a warm enough night that it didn't matter. As he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, his thoughts vaguely drifted to Caroline. She was due to be released tomorrow, and House wondered where she would be staying. He supposed he could always find out from Marge when he went into town in the morning.

It seemed that Marge would be a good source for all sorts of information. House decided it might not be a bad idea to linger at the café. There was no telling what he might be able to find out if he asked the right questions.

# # #

It was late the next morning when House finally stumbled out of bed. He showered and dressed before making his way into the kitchen for a cup of coffee before his trip into town.

The house was quiet, and House assumed that Rob was off working on whatever odd jobs he had going that day. All the better, House decided as he dug up a pen and some paper to make a short list.

Baxter sat eagerly beside him on one side as he sat down at the table, while Elsa placed her head in his lap on the other. House looked from one dog to the other, finally setting down the pen and scratching both dogs.

"You beasts think you have me trained, don't you?" House told them. "I don't have anything for you this morning."

Baxter whined briefly, but Elsa continued to accept the attention House gave her. "See?" He told Baxter. "You should be more like your furry little friend here. She's just glad for the attention."

He gave Elsa one more affectionate pat and returned to his coffee and his list. When he was satisfied with the results, he drained the remains of his coffee and prepared to leave.

Rob's truck was still in the driveway as he left the house. Out of curiosity, House investigated further. As he approached a shed, he heard banging inside.

"Rob?" House called out, curving his fingers around his cane as a cautionary measure. "That had better be you crashing around in there."

Rob poked his head out, a slight grin on his face. "Yep, ain't nobody but me. Come on in. Got somethin' to show you."

House was immediately interested, and he entered the shed to see Rob working on an old motorcycle. "Nice little ride you've got there."

"It ain't bad." Rob agreed. "Needs a lot of work, though. I ain't ridden it since…well, you know."

The wheels started turning in House's head. "You know…I might know someone who'd be willing to work on it."

Rob nodded, the smile growing. "Think we might be on the same page. Heard you were gonna give Tyler a ridin' lesson."

"Yeah, about that…" House scrubbed his hand over his head. "I don't think it's such a hot idea to let him use mine to learn on."

"Probably not." Rob answered. "Figured I might be able to get this old girl goin' good enough for the kid to ride it."

House nodded before a thought dawned on him. "Wait a minute. How did you know about that? I never said anything."

"Who do you think?" Rob chuckled.

"Let me guess." House rolled his eyes. "Marge."

"You got it, man." Rob pushed himself to his feet. "Went down to the repair shop to talk to Mike, and he agreed that Tyler could have this bike after he fixes it up. It's a whole lot less powerful than yours. Probably a better one for him to learn on."

"You sure you want to get rid of it?" House smoothed a hand over the seat.

Rob's expression suddenly turned dark. "Might as well. I sure as hell ain't gonna get to ride it again."

House felt a pang of sympathy for Rob. If his infarction had occurred in his left leg as opposed to his right, he probably wouldn't be able to ride, either. "Guess that's settled, then. I'll just bring Tyler back here when I meet up with him after school, show him a few videos. Maybe it'll help him cool his heels long enough to get your bike fixed up."

Rob chuckled a little. "Don't count on it. The kid's a wannabe speed demon."

"He's not going to have a choice if he wants to ride." House snapped. "Either he'll do it right or he won't do it at all."

Rob sobered at that, nodding firmly. "Guess you're the right guy for the job, then. Good thing you're hangin' around."

House merely snorted in response and left the shed, climbing onto his own bike for the short ride to town. He soon found a spot in front of the café, parking the bike and making his way inside.

"Mornin', Greg." Marge greeted him cheerfully. "You want coffee?"

"Sure." House scanned the diner for any signs of either Caroline or Kevin. "Who's cooking back there today?"

Marge snorted as she poured his coffee. "Not Kevin, that's for sure. Sheriff's department picked him up last night down at Dave's place."

"Idiot." House shook his head, even as he was relieved.

Marge laughed slightly. "Couldn't agree more, honey. What do you want to eat?"

House ordered his breakfast, and Marge left him alone with his thoughts. With Kevin put away, Caroline would be relatively safe, at least for the moment. House knew they couldn't hold Kevin forever, but he hoped they could hold him long enough to keep Caroline out of harm's way. Maybe something would happen to take care of Kevin permanently. House briefly entertained the thought of calling up that Mob lawyer just to see what kind of connections he would have down here.

"Here you go, honey." Marge set his plate down in front of him. "Need anything else?"

House shook his head and dived into his breakfast, barely noticing the ringing bell over the door and the two voices that followed.

He spotted movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned slightly to see Kieran climbing up on the stool next to him. Further investigation revealed Celia sitting down on the other side of the little boy.

"Hey, baby!" Marge reached out to ruffle Kieran's hair before turning to Celia. "Caroline get home alright?"

"Just fine, Mom." Celia assured her. "She's all settled in at your place, restin' easy."

"You tell her about Kevin?"

"Sure did." Celia answered. "Poor girl almost fell to pieces."

The two women made idle conversation for a moment before Marge turned back to Kieran. "What'll it be, little man? Pancakes and sausage?"

Kieran nodded, and Marge turned away to place the order. The little boy looked up at House. "Hi."

"Hello." House nodded in response. "How are you?"

"Fine." Kieran answered, sounding far older than he should have. "Mama's home, but she's sleepin'. Auntie CeeCee and me are gonna have a play day."

"Sounds like fun." House replied, sipping his coffee.

"Uh-huh." Kieran squirmed in his seat.

"Kieran, baby, have a seat." Celia sighed. "Don't go disturbin' Greg while he's eatin'."

"He's not bothering me." House told her.

Marge returned to pour House another cup of coffee and present him with his bill. He handed over some cash and awaited her return.

When she returned with his change, he spoke up. "What do you know about the old doctor's place?"

Marge raised her eyebrows. "You'll wanna talk to Ralph Warner. He's the real estate guy. Just go two streets down and hang a right. You'll see his office." She leaned on the counter. "You thinkin' about openin' it up?"

"Maybe." House gave her a sharp look as he left cash for a tip. "I at least want to check out the place."

"That'd be good." Marge nodded in approval. "Be nice to have a doctor in town again." She leaned in with a conspiratorial smile. "And it'd be doubly nice to have you around. I know at least a couple of people who'd hate to see you go."

House merely rolled his eyes and rose from his stool. "Thanks for the info. See you around."

Marge's voice caught him just before he left the counter. "You know…you're welcome to come by the house any old time."

"I'll keep that in mind." House quickly limped out of the café and climbed back on his bike, Marge's words working at his mind.

He pushed the thoughts away, focusing on finding this real estate office. He was genuinely curious about what might be left behind in the doctor's office.

House easily found the office and pulled up in front, climbing off the bike and limping inside. The receptionist greeted him with a curious smile. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Looking for Ralph Warner." House glanced around the small office.

"Sure thing. Just a sec." The receptionist made her way to the back, poking her head around a partition. Soon a portly, slightly balding older man emerged, extending a hand as he approached House.

"Hello there." He shook House's hand firmly. "Ralph Warner. What can I do for ya today?"

"Looking into the old doctor's place." House told him, returning the handshake.

"Sure, sure." Ralph nodded, suddenly snapping his fingers. "I've heard about you. You're that doctor fella. Lookin' at openin' the place?"

"Maybe."

"That'd be terrific. Been needin' a doc around here since the old man retired. Let me find you a key."

Soon Ralph found the keys, and House followed him out of the office and down the street. "Doc lived above the office in that apartment. Wasn't nothin' but a one bedroom, but it's pretty spacious." Ralph studied House. "You here alone?"

"Yeah."

Ralph nodded. "Probably be perfect for you, then. Here's the place."

Ralph opened up the office, and House took in the small reception area, making his way into the exam area. It was as basic as it got, even sparer than the exam rooms at PPTH's clinic.

A slight smile curved his lips. Without the benefit of the most recent medical technology, perhaps practicing medicine here would be a greater challenge than he thought. A little bit of excitement started coursing through him at the idea.

"You want to see the apartment?" Ralph asked him.

House nodded and followed Ralph up the narrow flight of stairs that led to the apartment. He had no idea how he would get his piano in there if he did decide to take the place.

Ralph opened the door on a modest space. House's heart sank just a little. There would definitely be no room for his piano here. He wondered where he would be able to keep the thing. It was too important to him to leave behind.

He examined the apartment further. It was quite a bit smaller than his apartment in Princeton, but it would be just him and his stuff. He was pretty sure he could make it work.

"So…what do you think?" Ralph prodded.

"I like it." House told him firmly. "This thing for sale or for lease?"

"Either or." Ralph told him. "Depends on how long you want to hang around."

House debated with himself briefly. It was probably better if he rented the place for a while before he got too settled. "Guess I should lease it for a while."

"Sure, sure." Ralph nodded, clearly eager to have an occupant at all. "We can do a short term lease. Three month minimum, one year maximum. Why don't we go back to the office and we can start the paperwork?"

House nodded, getting a little swept up in the excitement of it all. He was staying. He was signing a piece of paper and committing to staying put in this little town. Even he was having a little trouble believing it.

He returned to the office with Ralph, where the realtor drew up a three month lease for him. Once the papers were signed, he stepped outside the office and pulled out his phone.

"Wilson."

"Hey, guess what?" House got right to the point.

"What?"

House took a deep breath. "I just signed a lease on an office and an apartment."

There was a long pause. "You _what_? Where?"

"Here." House told him. "I'm staying down here."

"What about your apartment here?" Wilson asked him. "What about…."

Wilson trailed off, almost as if he had reached a similar conclusion to House. "That's just it. There _is_ nothing for me back there but that apartment. Might as well truck it all down here."

"So you're really doing this." Wilson spoke quietly. "You're really not coming back."

House's heart sank at the sound of his friend's voice. "Just long enough to get everything packed up. Other than that…no, I'm not."

Another long pause. "I'll miss you."

"You've got Sam." House snapped softly. "Not to mention all your cancer kiddies. You'll be okay."

"It won't be the same."

"No, it won't." House responded, cursing himself for the small lump that had taken up residence in his throat and refused to leave. "I've…kind of got a favor to ask you."

"Sure."

"Would you have room at the loft for my piano?" House asked tentatively. "I won't have room for it here."

There was a long silence, and House thought for certain that Wilson would say no. "I'll make room. Just let me know when."

"I will." House let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. "And…thanks."

"Sure." Wilson paused again. "I guess I'll see you when you get here."

"Guess so. I'll let you know when I get on the road again."

"Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye, Wilson."

With that House hit the 'end' button, sliding his phone closed and staring at it. "I'll miss you too, you idiot." He murmured.

He shoved the phone back into his pocket and climbed back onto the bike. This plan, such as it was, was finally in motion. House couldn't help feeling he was jumping off a cliff, into the great wide open. He just hoped there would be somewhere to land.

# # #

**I've done my part, now you do yours. Read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Insert my usual disclaimers and what not here, along with my humble apologies for keeping you all waiting. Many thanks to VisualIdentificationZeta for his help in writing the motorcycle lesson part of this chapter. I don't know jack squat, but he was incredibly helpful and knowledgeable. Thanks so much. :)**

# # #

The phone call with Wilson continued to work at House's mind as he rode on, easily finding the small grocery store and pulling up out front. He found himself once again questioning the wisdom of staying here.

He shook off the thought. It was only a three month lease. If it didn't work out, he could always return to…to what? There would be nothing to return to if this didn't work out. No apartment, no job, nothing. House seriously doubted that Wilson would allow him to crash at his place for too long, and no one in the area was likely to hire him anyway.

No, for all intents and purposes, House was stuck here. The idea scared him. He was never a man who was comfortable with change, and here he had made a life changing move in a hurry. What the hell was he thinking?

He huffed irritably and pulled out his list, grabbing a small basket and roaming up and down the aisles in search of various items. In addition to the Milk Bones, House grabbed a bag of Pupperonis. Nothing wrong with an extra special treat for the furballs, House told himself.

Finally he had everything on his list, and he limped toward the checkout. While he waited, he noticed a basket filled with carnations of various colors.

"Hey." He called out to the cashier. "How much for the carnations?"

"A dollar each, sir." The older woman answered. "They're for a good cause. Fundraiser for the Boys and Girls Club."

House wasn't particularly concerned about whatever cause the flowers would support. He chose a red, a white, and a pink, setting them on the belt along with the rest of the groceries.

The cashier gave him a warm, knowing smile. "That's a nice selection there, sir. She must be one special lady."

House could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. Suddenly he wanted to take the flowers back. "Kind of, yeah."

The cashier regarded him curiously. "You ain't from around here, are ya?"

House glared at her, already annoyed with the idle chit-chat. "No, I'm not."

She continued ringing him up, her eyes suddenly lighting with recognition. "Ain't you that doctor?"

House groaned internally. "Yeah, but I'm not practicing yet, so if you've got some sort of weird rash or nagging cough, I'm not your guy."

The cashier merely chuckled in response. "I ain't got none of that. I just heard about ya. The word's startin' to get out. Expect to have folks lined up at your door when you do open up."

"Thanks for the warning." House grumbled.

The cashier smiled at him as she finished. "Thirty-five sixty-two's your total. How you payin'?"

House gestured with his debit card, and he slid it through the reader. The cashier gave him his receipt, that smile never leaving her face. "Thank you, sir. You have a real nice day."

House nodded and left the small store, shaking his head at the interaction. It was very different from his usual grocery store experiences, where the cashiers were brisk, efficient, but impersonal. Not that it was a bad thing, it was just different. House wasn't sure which he preferred.

He shoved the bag into the small storage compartment on his bike, staring down at the three carnations that peeked out of the top. What the hell had he been thinking when he bought those? He'd had no intention of seeing Caroline today, did he? Even if he did, there would be no reason for him to bring _flowers_. That wasn't like him at all.

This town was doing strange things to him. Maybe he should have bailed out the minute his bike was fixed. He could have hit the road and just kept riding. But where to? He hadn't had any destination in mind when he'd left. All House had wanted to do was get away. He'd had every intention of returning to Princeton eventually.

House shoved the bag down and slammed the seat down, irritated with his constantly circling thoughts. Perhaps he would ride back to Rob's first to drop off the majority of the groceries, then he would figure out what to do about the flowers.

It was a short ride back to the house, and he could hear Rob still banging around in the shed. House dismounted as quickly as he could and limped up the steps inside. Predictably, he was greeted by the ever-eager Baxter.

"Yeah, I brought treats." House told him as he set the bag on the counter and pulled out the bag of Pupperonis. "Got you beasts a little something extra."

Elsa soon joined Baxter, and House gave each of them one of the meaty treats. Baxter immediately downed his and looked up at House hopefully, wagging his tail.

"No way, buddy." House told him. "Don't want you getting too used to the good stuff."

Baxter whined briefly before leaving the kitchen, and House started unpacking the bag. He heard the screen door bang as Rob entered on crutches.

"See, Doc?" He told House in mock sarcasm. "Doin' exactly what I'm told."

House merely rolled his eyes. "Give me a few minutes and I'll take another look at it. Need to restock the kit first."

A hard look settled over Rob's scarred features. "You didn't have to do that."

"I was in town anyway." House shrugged. "It's not that big a deal."

Rob glanced at the counter where the carnations lay. "Hope those flowers ain't for me. I ain't really that kind of guy."

House could feel the heat rushing to his face again as he snatched them up and shoved them back in the grocery bag. "No, moron, they're not for you. I…I don't know why I bought the damn things."

Rob merely arched an eyebrow at House's snappish response. "I can guess." He gestured toward the living room. "Just gonna have a sit-down."

With that Rob left the kitchen, leaving House alone with his thoughts. This was ridiculous. Caroline wasn't House's kind of woman. She was soft, gentle, quiet, where House preferred bolder, tougher, sassier women. Besides, technically, she was still married, which should have made her off-limits. Not that it had ever stopped House in times past.

He shook off his thoughts and limped into the living room, dropping off the first aid supplies he had bought before finding the med kit in the bathroom. Soon House returned, easing himself onto the coffee table and gesturing to Rob. The other man stretched out his leg, and House unwrapped it to examine the wound.

It was still open, which bothered House. He searched through the med kit and found a suture kit. It wasn't ideal, but it would do for the time being. "You keep tearing this damn thing open. I'm going to go ahead and stitch it up."

Rob nodded in agreement. "Do what you need to do."

House prepared the kit and swabbed the area before setting to work. The simple task allowed him to take his mind off Caroline for the moment as he concentrated on creating a tidy line of stitches across the wound.

He soon completed the task, covering the wound and rewrapping the stump, nodding at Rob. "Good as new."

"Appreciate it, man." Rob eased his leg away from House and leaned forward. "So what's the deal with the flowers? Seriously."

"I don't know." House huffed irritably. "It seemed like a good idea at the time, but…"

Rob sighed a little. "Look, given the circumstances, normally I'd say back off." He shrugged. "Kinda looks like things are changin' though, you know? You like her, she likes you. So go see her, give her the damn flowers, see what happens."

"I can already tell you what's going to happen." House answered sharply. "Somehow, some way, I'm going to find a way to fuck this up. It's what I do. I'm going to say or do something that'll hurt her, and…" House drifted off.

"And you'll be no different from that asshole she married." Rob finished quietly.

House nodded as he packed up the med kit, avoiding Rob's gaze. The other man had gotten right to the heart of the matter, again.

"There's a whole lot of difference between you and him, you know." Rob told him. "For one thing, you actually give a shit if you hurt her. He never did."

"I don't _like_ hurting people." House replied, still not looking at Rob. "I just…do, somehow. It's just my nature."

"I ain't buyin' that." Rob answered firmly. "I don't think she does, either."

House finally glanced over at Rob. "Why are you pushing this?"

"I ain't pushin' anythin'." Rob replied. "I prefer to think of it as encouragin' things."

"Whatever." House snapped. "Okay. Why are you _encouraging_ this?"

Rob shrugged and pushed himself off the couch on his crutches. "I think there's a real possibility y'all could be good for each other."

House shook his head and pushed himself off the coffee table to put away the med kit. Rob had no idea what he was talking about. Sure, there was a possibility Caroline could be good for him, but there was no way he would be good for her. He sucked at everything resembling a romantic relationship. He wasn't even sure he wanted to try anymore.

But there was something about Caroline that kept drawing House in. She was gentle, kind, sweet, the opposite of nearly every woman he had ever found remotely attractive. Whenever he was around her, he felt an odd calm settle over him, even as his nerves jangled.

He paused just as he was putting away the med kit. Maybe that kind of calm was what he needed.

House shook off the thought. No, that couldn't be it. He was a man who thrived on excitement, drama, the twists and turns of a good mystery, whether it was of the medical or the personal variety. Calm was boring, and House couldn't stand boring.

His watch started beeping, and House quickly hit the button to shut off the alarm. It was time for him to meet Tyler up at the high school for his motorcycle lesson. The Caroline question could be settled later.

# # #

The kid was waiting in the parking lot when House pulled up, helmet tucked under his arm with an eager expression on his face.

"Hey, Doctor House." Tyler greeted him. "I sure appreciate this. This is gonna be too cool."

"Easy, Action." House told him firmly. "You're not going to learn to ride on this one. It's not for rookies."

Tyler's face fell a little, but he said nothing as House continued. "What you are going to do is learn how to be a good passenger. We're going to ride back to Rob's, and then I've got a few videos to show you."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "You mean all them scare videos? They showed us a bunch of those in Drivers' Ed."

"These are different." House told him. "Lots more blood, guts, and body parts flying around."

Tyler's chin took on a stubborn tilt, and House immediately recognized the expression. He was sure he had given his father that look countless times growing up. "I ain't gonna do nothin' stupid. I know better than that. Been ridin' ATVs and stuff for years."

"This isn't up for debate, kid." House snapped. "I'll teach you to ride. It just won't be on this bike. Now you can accept that, and we can go, or you can reject it, in which case I'll just leave you here. What's it going to be?"

The fight seemed to leave Tyler, and he let out a dramatic sigh. "I guess I'll go with you."

"That's kind of what I thought you'd say." House couldn't help smiling a little.

Tyler tugged his helmet over his head and climbed on behind House as House gave him riding instructions. Amazingly enough, the kid followed his instructions exactly, and they were soon flying down the back roads on their way back to Rob's.

House pulled in and shut off the bike, and he could almost sense Tyler's excitement as the kid climbed off and whipped off his helmet. "That was the coolest thing _ever_! Man, I can't wait 'til I can ride somethin' like that."

"You're more than a few years away from that." House let out a short chuckle. He couldn't lie, he felt the same thrill every time he was able to get out and really let loose on the bike. Not that he and Tyler had even come close to what that bike could really do. The kid was nowhere near ready to handle that, even as a passenger. "Come on in and I'll show you what happens to idiots who try to handle something beyond them."

House sat down at the computer and pulled up exactly what he was looking for before offering his chair to Tyler. "Just hit play when you're ready."

Tyler's expression changed over the course of the video series, and House could see him nearly turning green at one particularly graphic video.

"See why I didn't want you to ride mine?" House asked him gently.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded, still staring at the screen. "Sorry I gave you such a hard time. Guess I wasn't thinkin'."

"Most kids don't." House answered. "Neither do most adults, really. Now at least you know what you're dealing with. Bikes are fun, but if you don't know what you're doing…well, you see the results."

"Guess it's gonna be a while before I start ridin', huh?" Tyler sounded disappointed.

"Well, I do have one more thing to show you, if you're interested." House pushed himself out of the chair and gestured for Tyler to follow him.

Tyler quickly did so, and the two of them made their way out to the shed, where Rob was working away on the old bike. The kid's eyes went wide at the sight. "What's that?"

"My old bike." Rob answered. "It ain't the fastest one out there, but it'll be a good one for you to learn on. She needs a lot of work, though. I've kinda neglected her for a few years."

Tyler's eyes lit up as he approached the bike, smoothing his hand over the seat. "I'd be willin' to work on her."

"Good thing." Rob chuckled, glancing over at House. "I kinda already talked to your dad. He agreed to let you keep her if you fix her up and let Greg here teach ya how to ride her right."

"Really?" Tyler's voice squeaked in excitement. After a moment, he nodded firmly. "I'll do everythin' you tell me to do, Doctor House. Promise."

"Damn right you will." House spoke sharply, but he was having a difficult time being too hard on the boy. "The minute you screw this up, our deal's off. Got it?"

"Got it." Tyler eagerly shook hands with both Rob and House. "Man, this has got to be the best day of my life. Thanks a ton."

House barely managed to suppress a smile at Tyler's enthusiasm. "Come on, Easy Rider. I'll take you back to town."

He limped back up the steps to grab his helmet, pausing when he spotted the carnations on the counter. After some internal debate, he gathered them up and took them with him.

Tyler gave him a puzzled look as he approached. "What's with the flowers?"

"None of your business." House snapped as he tucked them into the compartment under the seat. "Climb on."

It was a quick ride to town, and House soon pulled up in the parking lot of Mike's repair shop. Tyler climbed off and pulled off his helmet.

"Thanks again, Doctor House. I won't let ya down." He regarded House with a curious expression. "Those flowers for Caroline?"

House scowled. "Again, none of your business."

"Doctor House!" Mike called out before Tyler could reply. "How'd the lesson go?"

"Good." House answered. "I think your kid's going to be a good rider. He's stubborn, but he's got some sense."

"Glad to hear it." Mike held out a hand to House. "Sure appreciate it. It's good to know someone with some experience. I know cars, but that's about it. I don't know jack about motorcycles."

House shook the extended hand. "It's no problem."

"Heard you're gonna hang around." Mike casually continued. "Ralph was in here gettin' an oil change. Told me you rented the old doc's place."

House was still amazed at how quickly word got around this town. "Yeah, kind of looks that way."

"That's good, real good." Mike fixed him with a steady gaze. "This town needs someone like you."

"Been hearing that a lot lately." House muttered.

Mike merely chuckled slightly. "Well, hey, I gotta close up shop. Guess we'll be seein' ya around."

House nodded to both Mike and Tyler before slipping his helmet over his head and starting the bike. He rode around for a while, still not sure if he wanted to go see Caroline.

Finally he headed in the direction of Marge's. The stupid flowers were going to wilt if he didn't hurry up and give them to Caroline. Might as well at least get that part over and done with. As for what might happen after…House decided he would cross that bridge when he got to it. _If _he got to it.

# # #

**Turning it back over to you. Read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**You all know the drill by now. Don't own House, wish I did, all that good stuff.**

# # #

House pulled into Marge's driveway, spotting an unfamiliar vehicle along with Celia's SUV. He assumed it was Marge's, but he knew how dangerous assumptions could be.

He dismounted the bike and took the carnations out of the storage compartment. They had wilted slightly, but seemed relatively undamaged, a bit like the woman House was getting ready to give them to. He quickly dismissed the uncharacteristically romantic thought and limped up the steps to the front door.

Music mixed with the sounds of laughter greeted House as he rapped on the door with his cane.

"Hold your horses!" Marge's voice called out shortly before she appeared at the door. She greeted House with a bright smile. "Well, hello there, Greg. Come on in."

He followed Marge inside and glanced over to see Caroline curled up on the couch with her eyes closed. Marge leaned over her and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Caroline, honey, you've got company."

"Let her sleep." House quickly told her. "I'll just…come back later."

"Don't be silly." Marge chirped. "You're already here, and besides, she'll want to see you."

The slight figure stirred on the couch, and Caroline slowly pushed herself to a sitting position, blinking sleepily as she did so. House couldn't help but notice that she still wore the t-shirt he had given her.

"I'll just be in the kitchen if y'all need anythin'." Marge informed him. "Just holler."

House huffed as he eased himself into a nearby armchair. "I tried to tell her I'd come back, but…"

"It's fine." Caroline quickly answered. "'Bout time I got up and around anyway."

"You just got the shit beat out of you a couple of days ago." House snapped. "I think you're entitled to lounge around a little."

Caroline's expression turned a little dark, and House immediately regretted the words. "You know they picked him up, right?" House spoke, a little gentler this time.

Caroline nodded, a slight smile gracing her delicate features. "Mom and Celia were bustin' at the seams to tell me." She took in a shaky breath. "I just hope they can hold him this time. I got the paperwork started for a restrainin' order, and I'm talkin' to a lawyer in town to start divorce papers."

"You've been busy." House noted with a bit of surprise.

Caroline let out a short laugh. "Got to stay a step ahead of that man. I've had enough trouble with him. I don't want no more than I have to have. He's gonna be trouble enough when he gets out." She shuddered a little. "He's gonna be mad as hell when he gets those divorce papers."

"Too bad for him." House leaned forward slightly, playing with the grocery bag he had brought in with him. "Guess he should have treated you a little better."

"Got that right." Caroline smiled a little wider and sat up straighter. Suddenly she seemed a little tougher than House had given her credit for. "Mom and Celia are doin' a little cookout thing. Sort of like a celebration, I guess. You're welcome to stay."

"Seems like they're celebrating a little early. I mean, the son of a bitch hasn't even been arraigned yet."

Caroline's eyes flicked toward House in surprise. "How do you know?"

House cursed himself for his big mouth. "I've…got a little experience with the legal system. My ex-girlfriend is a lawyer." _An almost-lie and a near-truth all in one._ House thought to himself. _Well done._

"Oh." Caroline's eyes strayed back to the fingers that were twisting in her lap. "You two must have been quite a pair."

"We had our moments." House didn't want to think about Stacy, not now. "That was a long time ago."

"How long?"

"Almost ten years ago." House answered quietly. He hadn't even realized how quickly the time had slipped away.

"And you ain't had no one else since?" Caroline seemed incredulous. "Why?"

House chuckled derisively. "I think we've had some version of this conversation before."

"I don't think you ever answered the question." Caroline countered.

House huffed and looked down at his hands. "There have been…a couple others since. Nothing serious. Just never wanted to bother with it. It's easier that way."

"Don't you get lonely?" Caroline asked him gently.

Something about the tone of Caroline's voice cut him to the quick, unleashing some unknown emotion. "I suppose. But you can be lonely with someone, too. My ex-girlfriend used to say that about me."

"I suppose you're right." Caroline demurred. "Folks have a way of makin' you feel alone. It ain't right, but it's the truth."

House lifted his eyes, studying Caroline carefully. "You were lonely with Kevin."

"Sure, when he wasn't whoopin' on me." Caroline laughed bitterly. "We were supposed to be a couple, but somehow he was always out without me, even before Kieran. It ain't how it's supposed to be."

There was a brief silence before House continued. "With Stacy, I would get so lost in my work that I'd almost forget she was there."

"At least you were doin' somethin' useful." Caroline replied. "All Kevin was doin' was messin' around with his buddies down at the bar."

"It amounts to the same thing." House argued. "Either way, the other person gets abandoned. As you say, it's not as it should be." He shook his head. "All the more reason I'm better off alone."

"I don't believe that for a second." Caroline suddenly reached out and curled her delicate hand over his rough one.

"Well, believe it." The words came out rougher than he intended as he jerked his hand away and pushed himself out of the chair.

House cursed himself all the way out the door and down to his bike. This was stupid. He never should have come. Matter of fact, he should just get on the bike and just ride out of here, lease be damned.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the rattle of the small pickup truck pull up beside him. House turned to see Rob hopping down from the driver's seat, gingerly making his way toward the steps on that rickety antique of a leg.

Rob spotted House immediately. "You just get here, man?"

"I was just leaving." House answered sharply.

"What?" Rob looked baffled. "Why?"

"Because I'm an idiot, I screwed up, and she can do better than me." House told him as he started the bike.

"Rob!" Marge called from the porch. "Is Greg still out there?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Tell him to get in here. Food's ready."

House glared at Rob as the other man let out a low chuckle. "You'd better get back in there. Marge'll have your hide if you don't."

"Bullshit." House snapped. "I'm not going back in there. I've made a big enough fool of myself for one day."

"Go on in and enjoy some of Marge's cookin'." Rob told him. "It'll all be forgotten in the time it takes to say grace."

After a few moments thought, House finally shut off the bike and dismounted. "This had better be worth it." He grumbled.

"It will be." Rob laughed a little. "Don't you worry."

The two men entered the house and started through the living room. House spotted the grocery bag he had abandoned in his rush to leave, and waved Rob on.

He picked up the bag and pulled out the flowers, discouraged at their condition. Maybe if he could find something to put them in, he could salvage them.

When he entered the kitchen, he realized that he didn't have the faintest idea of where to start looking for anything resembling a vase.

"Lookin' for somethin'?" Caroline had managed to sneak up on him again.

House took a deep breath and turned around, holding the carnations out to Caroline. "I've got these flowers, and I was going to give them to this lovely woman I know, but…I kind of ran out before I got the chance."

A wide smile crossed Caroline's delicate features. "I'm sure I can find somethin' to put them in. A little fresh water and they should perk right up."

She opened the cabinet above the counter and immediately found a vase, dropping the carnations inside and filling it with water.

House watched her carefully. Her movements were slow, obviously hampered by the pain in her side and other body parts he didn't want to think about just then.

She took a deep whiff of the carnations before turning to set them in the middle of the kitchen table. "See? The little buggers came right back to life, like nothin' ever happened." Caroline looked House square in the eye. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

House shrugged. "They were a fundraiser thing. Not even sure why I bought them."

"Right." Caroline let out a short laugh and threw House a skeptical look. "Come on out and eat. We're settin' up on the deck."

House followed Caroline outside, where an older man was working the grill while Marge and Celia arranged condiments and side dishes on the table nearby.

"Charley, you got them burgers ready yet?" Marge called over her shoulder. "These boys'll be chewin' their own arms off pretty soon."

"Just about there, Margie." Charley answered with a laugh. "Just keep your britches on."

"Charley's our neighbor." Caroline explained. "He and Mom have been friends forever. Looked out for us after Mom put our dad out. They've been gettin' kind of close ever since his wife died a couple years ago."

"Who's that there, girlie?" Charley called out. "Better not be that damn Yankee doc everyone in town's been yappin' about."

"The one and the same." Caroline led House over to the grill. "Charley, this here's Doctor Greg House. Greg, Charley Anderson."

"Good to meet you, Doctor House." Charley reached over and gripped House's hand with surprising strength for his slender build. "Don't mind all that Yankee crap. I'm just joshin' with ya."

"Nice to meet you." House wasn't quite sure how to take Charley. "And you can call me Greg. Everyone else seems to."

"Alright then, Greg." Charley nodded, handing him a platter loaded down with burgers. "You mind takin' that over to the table?"

House hooked his cane over his arm and carefully crossed the short distance to the table. Marge beamed in approval. "Think that's everythin'. Charley, would you lead us in grace?"

"My pleasure."

House groaned internally as everyone gathered around the table and took each other's hands. He calmed only slightly as he felt Caroline's hand grasp him on one side, while Rob's rough hand grasped the other. Rob gave him a sharp look, but said nothing.

He closed his eyes as Charley led grace and the others let out a murmured 'Amen'. Caroline gave his hand a quick squeeze before releasing it and moving on to fix her plate.

Soon everyone had a full plate and a beverage of some kind and were seated in chairs scattered around the large deck. Silence fell over them as everyone started eating.

Charley was the first to break the silence. "So, Greg, what brings you down this way?"

House swallowed his bite before answering. "Decided to go out on a road trip up in Jersey, and my bike died on the side of the road. Rob picked me up."

"Really?" Charley seemed surprised. "You on vacation?"

"Nope." House decided to go for the unbridled truth. "I quit my old job. Kind of felt like I'd been there long enough."

"Huh." Charley frowned thoughtfully. "So you decided to stick around."

"Charley, let the man eat before you go givin' him the third degree." Marge chided him. "Don't you pay him no mind, Greg. He's nosier than I am."

"And we know that's sayin' a lot." Celia teased, evoking laughter from the small group.

House blew out a silent sigh of relief. He almost felt as if he were being interviewed. Next thing he knew the man would be asking about his intentions toward Caroline.

The thought startled him. Hell, _he_ wasn't even sure what his intentions were toward Caroline. She was lovely, sure, but getting involved with her would be a messy proposition right now.

The conversation veered toward more general topics, and House found himself relaxing as the evening wore on, observing more than he participated. From what he could tell, Marge and her daughters were close, and Marge was happy to welcome whoever happened along into their fold. For the time being that seemed to include himself, Rob, and Charley. Oddly enough, House was almost comfortable with that.

As the sun started to set, Marge and Celia started to clean up what remained of their feast. Caroline started to join them, but Marge immediately chided her. "You just stay put, young lady. We've got this."

"I help too, Granny." Kieran piped up.

"Sure thing, baby." Marge ruffled his hair and directed him in the clean up.

By the time the clean up was finished, the sun had disappeared behind the trees, leaving House alone in the dark with his thoughts.

"Hey man." Rob's hand clapped him on the shoulder. "Me and Celia are headin' down to Dave's. You wanna come with?"

"No, thanks." House answered quietly. "Maybe another time."

"Right." Rob flashed him a quick grin before releasing him and leaving the deck.

"Don't wanna go to bed…" Kieran's sleepy voice carried out from the kitchen.

"You've got to, baby." Marge told him as she brought him outside. "Auntie Cee-Cee done wore you out today. Say good night to your mom."

Kieran wriggled out of Marge's arms and raced into Caroline's. "Night, Mama. Feel better."

"Already do, baby boy." Caroline laughed gently and hugged him tight, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Suddenly the little boy trotted over to House, climbing onto his lap and wrapping his tiny arms around his neck. "Night, Greg."

House was stunned as the little boy proceeded to give him a quick peck on the cheek. He slowly placed his hands on Kieran's back and rubbed lightly. "Night."

Kieran scurried off House's lap and took Marge's hand to go into the house. As soon as they were gone, Caroline let out a short laugh. "He's such a funny little thing."

"How so?"

"He don't normally warm up to men." Caroline explained. "But he sure likes you. Talks about you all the time."

"It was the Spongebob Squarepants." House told her. "Gets them every time."

"I'm sure it's more than that."

"No, I'm pretty sure that's it." House shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Kids and cartoons are a match made in heaven."

Caroline simply laughed gently, reaching out to stroke House's hand. He could feel his heart beat a little faster at the touch as the silence seemed to stretch out between them.

Marge suddenly stuck her head out the door, startling him, and Caroline quickly pulled her hand away. "Y'all alright out here?"

"Fine, Mom." Caroline answered.

"I'll just be in the livin' room." Marge responded. "Holler if you need somethin'."

"I will." Caroline called back before turning to House with a sigh. "She worries too much."

"She's your mom. I think that's supposed to be part of the job description."

"She's been hoverin' over me ever since she got home from the café." Caroline replied. "It's makin' me crazy. You know she even thinks I should move back here? I like my house. I ain't leavin' just 'cause she thinks I should." She let out a sigh and placed her hand over House's again. "Sorry. Guess I got a little carried away."

"No problem." House willed his heart to slow down, turning over his hand to lightly grasp hers. She squeezed back in response, and he could finally feel himself relax a little bit, surrounded by the silence and the darkness.

"So…I've rented the doctor's office and the apartment over it." House was the first to break the silence. "But I guess you've already heard that."

"'Course I did." Caroline laughed, her thumb trailing over House's hand. "I'm glad to hear it. How long you stayin'?"

"It's a three-month lease. Guess I'll kind of see how things go."

"You excited?" Caroline shifted so that she faced House.

"I'm moving from Jersey to BFE Tennessee." House answered with an edge in his voice. "Not sure excited is quite the word I'd use."

"Then why not go back?"

"Nothing to go back to." House replied. "I managed to burn my bridges before I left."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, me too." House sighed a little. "Oh well, nothing I can do now. What's done is done. Guess I'm kind of stuck now."

"It ain't so bad here." Caroline sounded a little defensive.

"No, it's not." House agreed. "It's just…you know, different. It's taking some getting used to."

"Oh, I'm sure." Caroline shifted to sit back in the chair, still lightly holding on to House's hand.

"You okay over there?"

"Yeah." Caroline answered sleepily. "I think the drugs are wearin' off."

"Where are they?" House was already rising from the chair. "I'll get them."

"You don't have to do that." Caroline told him. "I can do that myself."

"Stay put." House told her firmly.

He limped toward the patio door and slid it open, searching for the switch for the overhead light. The light suddenly went on before he could find it, making House jump a mile.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Marge seemed as startled as he felt. "I was just goin' to bed. Everythin' okay?"

"Fine." House told her. "Just drugging up your daughter."

"Oh, really." Marge scoffed. "Be sure and lock up behind you when you go. G'night."

"Night." House found a glass and filled it with water before searching for the prescription bottle. Before he could find it, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

He turned around with a sigh. "Thought I told you to stay put."

"I'm fine. Just a little sore." Caroline told him. "I wish everyone would quit actin' like I'm made of glass."

"You've been through a lot." House answered, gently folding his arms around her. "And that's just the physical trauma. That's nothing compared to the psychological trauma."

"I already know all that." Caroline snapped. "You ain't tellin' me nothin' new."

"What do you want me to tell you?" House was getting exasperated.

"You don't have to tell me anythin'." Caroline replied. "Just…do what you're doin' right now."

"Don't tell me." House mocked her. "You just want to be held."

"That'd be nice." Caroline answered softly, laying her head on House's chest.

Something in House softened as he gently pulled her in closer, stroking her hair. There was something oddly comforting about just holding someone. It was a simple pleasure he had foregone long ago, casting it aside in favor of the pure physical release from one night stands and the occasional hooker.

"Not hurting you, am I?" House dared to break the silence.

"Not at all."

"Good." House could feel his leg starting to give out under him. "Any chance we could do this holding thing somewhere that doesn't involve standing? My leg's just about had enough."

"Oh, of course." Caroline answered quickly. "Come on."

She led him to a bedroom just off the living room, and he could hear someone softly snoring off to one side.

"Who's that?" House whispered.

"Kieran." Caroline whispered back. "Don't worry. He's a sound sleeper. He'll sleep 'til at least seven."

"Good to know." House was still wary of the situation. "I…I probably shouldn't stay all night."

"I don't recall askin' you to." Caroline countered.

"Then why am I here?"

"You remember when I first pulled up after…you know, everythin'?"

"Yeah."

"You wrapped me up in that blanket and just held me." Caroline's voice cracked a little. "I don't know why, but I just had a feelin' everythin' would be okay, just as long as you were there."

"So it's a comfort thing."

"Exactly."

House turned over the idea in his mind. The idea that anyone could draw comfort from him was laughable, to say the least.

Finally he huffed and sat down on the bed, toeing off his shoes and laying on his side. He patted the other side of the bed. "Come on and get comfortable."

Caroline slid in beside him, curling into his chest with a soft sigh. He gently draped his arm over her side, drawing her in close and taking in her scent. "Now, you've got to tell me if I'm hurting you."

"You ain't hurtin' me."

"Good, because…" House's voice dropped to a whisper. "…that's the last thing I want to do."

He thought he heard a slightly choked sound. "You're a good man, Greg. I don't think you could hurt anyone if you tried."

She fell asleep almost instantly before House could argue the point. Just as well, House thought. He was sure she would find out soon enough just how much hurt he was capable of causing. No sense bursting her bubble just yet.

He sighed and shifted slightly, and she curled even closer to him. She felt so good against him that he was reluctant to leave. And why should he? They were both adults, they weren't doing anything _wrong_, per se. They were just…cuddling. That was all. If there were any consequences, House felt as if he could damn well face them in the morning.

# # #

**And now I turn it over to you, dear readers. Read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yep, back again. Don't own House, only the O/Cs, so on and so forth.**

# # #

Caroline was scared. She was in trouble, again, and she was sure he would come back and beat her, again. God, what was wrong with her? Couldn't she do anything right?

The figure loomed over her as she sank to her knees, trying to choke back the tears that threatened to spill over. If he saw her tears, she would be in even more trouble, and he would hurt her even more.

"Look at me." The figure's voice rumbled, low and threatening. A rough hand took her chin and jerked it upward. "I said look at me, goddammit!"

She refused to meet the figure's eyes, even as she thought her neck would break from the strain. The hand moved down, curving around her throat, a thumb stroking lightly.

"Now look here." The voice continued. "You're just gonna have to get a hold of yourself. Can't have you throwing a fit. It ain't ladylike. Now stand up."

Shaking like a leaf, she stood to face the figure, but she couldn't make out the face. The figure let out a low, menacing chuckle. "That's my girl. Knew you'd come to your senses eventually." It sighed, a clearly recognizable sound that sent shivers of fear down Caroline's spine. "Why you always got to fight me, girl? Don't you know I love you?"

"You don't love me." She answered, tilting her chin defiantly. "If you did, you wouldn't whoop on me."

The hand around her throat tightened, and the figure leaned in. "If you'd act right, I wouldn't have to whoop on you. You're hardheaded, real hardheaded." The figure leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Don't you know you'll never do no better than me? That old cripple ain't gonna do shit for you. He'll just use you and throw you away like the trash that you are."

"You're wrong." She managed to gasp out. "He's a good man, better than you'll ever be."

"You cheatin' slut!" The figure hissed, the face coming into focus. "I shoulda killed you when I had the chance. If I can't have you, ain't nobody else gonna have you either…"

Caroline flailed uselessly as the hand gripped tighter, slowly cutting off her air supply until the darkness started to overcome her. It didn't stop her from fighting harder and harder. He could try to hurt her all he wanted. She wasn't going down without a fight this time.

"Let go of me!" She choked out, kicking and flailing. "Let go, let go, let go…"

"Dammit." The voice grumbled, but the voice had changed. "Wake up."

Caroline's eyes flew open, and she found herself surrounded by darkness. She quickly sat up, gasping at the pain in her ribs that had been temporarily forgotten.

The figure next to her shifted and pushed itself to a sitting position, muttering and grumbling. Caroline could hear the sounds of rustling fabric, and she could just make out the movement in the darkness.

Suddenly everything clicked. Caroline reached over to turn on the bedside light, turning back to see House sitting up on the bed next to her, rubbing his leg with a grimace on his face.

"Oh my God." She blurted out. "Are you okay?"

"As okay as I can be." House grumbled. "You should have that knee registered as a lethal weapon."

"I'm sorry." Caroline shifted closer. "Anythin' I can do?"

"No." House snapped softly. He turned his head to study her. "What about you?"

Caroline shook her head. "I'm fine. Bad dream, I guess."

House huffed and rolled his eyes. "I meant the pain."

"Oh." Caroline rubbed at her ribs lightly. "It's nothin'. I'll be alright."

"You should take something for it." House told her.

"I'm tellin' you, I'm fine." Caroline answered firmly.

House shifted and pushed himself out of the bed with a grunt. "Guess I'll take your share, then."

With that he limped heavily out of the room, and Caroline eased herself back onto the bed with a sigh, rubbing at her taped ribcage again. It hurt far more than she let on, but she wasn't going to let House know that. It was her fault that he was hurting in the first place. Surely he wouldn't be that concerned with her pain.

House soon returned, circling the end of the bed and placing a prescription bottle and a glass of water on the bedside table. "Just in case you decided to stop being a stubborn idiot." He explained roughly.

Caroline couldn't help but smile a little, though she made every effort to suppress it. She had a feeling House wasn't in a humorous mood right now, and she didn't want to do anything that might upset him further. "Thank you. That's very kind."

House shrugged and leaned heavily on his cane, glancing around awkwardly before looking at his watch. "Look, it's the middle of the damn night, and I don't think your mom would appreciate some old cripple snuggling up with her daughter. I should go."

"You don't have to go." Caroline told him. "Mom likes you."

House snorted derisively. "She won't like me so much if she finds me here. Probably get your neighbor guy to come after me with a shotgun."

"I doubt that." Caroline laughed, even as a little twinge of sadness coursed through her. She extended a hand to him. "I promise not to kick you around no more."

"That's mighty kind of you, lady." House affected a slight twang as he stepped forward to take her hand, awkwardly bending down on one knee so that he was eye level with Caroline. His expression sobered, his bright blue eyes almost penetrating her very soul. "However…this is a bad idea for so many reasons that I can't even begin to list them all."

"I suppose you've got a point." Caroline finally conceded. House was right. She was a walking train wreck. A man would be a damn fool to get tangled up with someone like her.

She could feel the lump growing in her throat, and she fought the tears that she knew would spill over any minute. _Don't let him see you cry_, she told herself._ You'll just make things worse for yourself if he sees you cry._

The first tear fell over and rolled down her nose, and she jerked her hand away to wipe at it furiously. House regarded her with a curious expression. "Is it something I said?"

"'Course not." Caroline rolled to her back and quickly brushed at her eyes.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Ain't no problem." Caroline turned over so that her back was to House.

"Obviously there's a problem if you getting all choked up over there."

Caroline sighed heavily, forcing herself to calm down before turning back over to face House. "There's no problem. You're just right, that's all." She forced a smile. "Wouldn't want to do nothin' foolish."

House's expression seemed to soften slightly, and he pushed himself to his feet, gesturing for Caroline to move over. He eased himself on the bed with a wince. "If you're serious about leaving that jackass husband of yours behind, then you need to focus on that. You don't need any…distractions."

Realization started to dawn on Caroline. She carefully pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed. "You ain't a _distraction_, Greg. I'm real glad we met, you know? If we hadn't…maybe none of this would be happenin' now."

A slight smile spread across House's rough face, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. If anything, it seemed to be a sad smile. He reached out to cup Caroline's face, stroking her temple with his thumb.

He let out a short sigh before pulling her head toward him, leaning forward and pressing a firm kiss to her forehead. Caroline closed her eyes, barely daring to believe what was happening.

House's lips lingered for just a moment before backing away, his rough hand brushing against her cheek as he pulled away. On impulse, Caroline grabbed his hand and placed a quick kiss into it before letting it go.

A startled expression lit House's face, and Caroline feared that she had been too impulsive. The expression smoothed out into a real smile. Barely noticeable, but real just the same.

He quickly glanced away and pushed himself off the bed, rounding the end to find his shoes and cane. When he reached the doorway, he stopped, dropping his head and turning it ever so slightly.

"I'm glad we met, too." House spoke so quietly that Caroline almost missed it.

With that he was gone, closing the door quietly behind him. Caroline hugged her knees to her chest, feeling the smile that threatened to split her face.

She reached over to the bedside table to take one of the pain pills, swallowing it down with the glass of water House had so thoughtfully provided for her. As she turned out the light and settled back into bed, the pain pill taking its effect, she let her mind drift a little bit.

Caroline was in no rush to start over with someone new, especially since there was still so much unfinished business with the old one. Still, House had shown her more kindness in his short time here than Kevin had in the many years they had been together.

Honestly, Caroline had trouble remembering a time Kevin had shown her much of anything better than indifference. The only times he had said he loved her was when he had wanted something for her, or was trying to make up for yet another round of abuse.

Her tears started again, this time tears of anger. So much time wasted, and for what? Nothing, that was what.

She angrily brushed the tears away and turned over in the bed, wishing that House hadn't felt the need to leave. But it was just as well, Caroline knew that. No sense causing trouble if they didn't have to. Besides, if things worked out the way Caroline planned, there might be a good chance that she and House could get to know each other much better.

The thought calmed her, and eventually sleep overtook her. If she really concentrated, Caroline could almost imagine House next to her again, his long arms around her, his breathing deep and even, his heartbeat strong and steady in her ear. It wasn't as good as having him right there, but it was comforting enough to allow her to drift off into a dreamless sleep. It would do until things changed, if they ever did.

# # #

House pulled into the driveway after taking an extended ride in an attempt to clear his head. Rob's truck was still there, but House hoped there was a possibility he was still out with Celia. After the night he'd had, House needed some time to himself to think.

He slipped quietly into the house to be greeted by two sets of clicking toenails. Baxter let out a short bark, pushing his nose against House's leg to get his attention. Out of habit, House grabbed the Milk Bones off the counter and offered one to each dog, bending down to scratch them behind the ears.

"No Rob yet, huh?" House asked. "Hope he has a good reason."

The dogs ignored him in favor of their late night treats while House limped into the living room and turned on a lamp before powering up the computer. He still had a good deal of work to do on his CV before he considered it ready to unleash on the world. Might as well work on it, since it didn't seem as if he was going to go back to sleep anytime soon.

He started typing away, his night with Caroline still working in the back of his head. Despite his doubts, lying in that bed with her slight body curled up against him felt like the most natural and comforting thing in the world. Whatever small comfort she might have drawn from him was returned at least twofold, if not more.

Was it Caroline herself, or was it simply that it had been so long that any woman would have done? House couldn't say for sure. All he knew was that he hadn't slept so well in a long time, at least until she had kneed him directly in his scarred thigh.

The spell had broken then, and all of House's doubts came rushing back. Sure, they were both adults, but one of them was a married adult, and House was damn tired of throwing himself at women who would never be willing or able to love him back.

The thought hit him like a flash of lightning. Surely he wasn't looking for love here, was he? No, he couldn't be. Gregory House did not do love, or relationships, or anything that resembled either. He was just leaving his old life behind and starting over. That was all. Love was _not_ part of that picture.

Why would Caroline be interested in him, anyway? He was far too old for her, and he was such a wreck himself that he would be useless to her, despite her claims to the contrary. There were other people who would be far better for her, House was sure of that.

Still, the memory of holding her close refused to leave him. He huffed irritably and turned his attention to his CV. The sooner he got this thing done and submitted, the better.

He kept plowing through the project, pushing thoughts of Caroline to the background every time they threatened to take over. Finally, as the morning light started to creep across the room, House called the thing done.

House started to read over it, surprising himself at everything he had done over the course of his long medical career. Even his time at Princeton-Plainsboro had been remarkably fruitful, having managed to get a few papers published based on several of his team's most unusual cases.

It hadn't been all bad there. Running the diagnostics department, for the most part, had kept his mind engaged as each case rolled in. Not all of them had been mind-boggling, but enough of them had been to hold his interest.

And then there were the people. His fellows both old and new, Cuddy, Wilson, even the clinic patients. He wondered what the fellows were doing now that he had left. Would someone else take over Diagnostics? House would hate to see it shut down, since it had become such a unique teaching opportunity. On the other hand, who would be qualified to run such a department?

There were times when he missed it all, just a little. He missed stomping into Cuddy's office on a regular basis to demand…anything. He missed his almost daily lunches with Wilson, stealing his fries or whatever else he could get away with from his friend's plate. He even missed the discussions and debates with his fellows over symptoms and treatments.

And he was giving it all up for what? A small town practice that was tantamount to non-stop clinic duty, far away from everyone he knew. What the hell had he been thinking when he signed that lease?

House's mind flashed back to that conversation with Wilson. His friend had been less than supportive of the idea as well, and House found himself wondering if Wilson had a point underneath the hostility.

He sighed heavily and clicked the print button, watching as page after page of his professional life churned out of the printer. His eyes were burning and gritty from lack of sleep. Time to put on some coffee while the thing printed.

A bedroom door opened and closed down the hall just as House started a pot of coffee, and he turned to see Rob enter the kitchen. He looked sort of like House felt, but with a slight smile lighting his scarred face.

House was genuinely surprised to see him. "Didn't think you were here."

"Been here all night." Rob answered as he eased himself into a chair at the kitchen table. "What about you?"

House didn't answer, grabbing two mugs from the kitchen towel next to the sink. Suddenly Rob spoke again. "You alright, man?"

"Fine." House's voice came out clipped. "Late night. Finished my CV."

"CV?"

"It's kind of like a resume, only it covers everything I've ever done in my entire career." House explained. "Thought I'd send it over to Vanderbilt University, see if anyone bites."

"Someone's bound to." Rob answered. "You gonna keep the office goin' in town if they snap you up?"

"I don't even have the office going yet." House snapped. "Getting a little ahead of things, don't you think?"

Rob shrugged. "I don't know nothin' about that sort of thing. I was just askin'." He paused again. "You sure you're alright?"

House huffed irritably and turned to lean against the counter. "I said I'm fine. Just let it go." He decided to change the subject. "What about you?"

Rob looked thoughtful, then nodded his head. "I'm good. We had a real good night. Went down to the bar, shot some pool, played some darts, danced a little. It was good, man, real good."

"So…?" House poured two mugs of coffee and carefully brought them to the table before easing into a chair himself.

Rob sighed heavily, taking a long drink of his coffee before continuing. "So nothin'. That was kinda it."

"You mean to tell me she didn't make any kind of move on you?"

"Jesus, Greg, why are you so goddamn obsessed with my love life?" Rob snapped.

House cringed inwardly. He hadn't intended to find Rob's limit, but apparently he had. "I'm not obsessed. I'm just curious. A little too curious for my own good."

Rob softened slightly at that, leaning forward slightly and curving his hands around his coffee mug. "Look…I don't really talk about this stuff with no one, alright?" He stared down into the mug. "I ain't let no one get near me in a real long time. It ain't like I don't want Celia like that, but...I don't know, every time we get real close to doin' somethin', I kinda freak out a little." He shook his head. "Don't matter anyway. She's headin' back to Memphis next week. Probably won't see her again for a while. By then she'll have found someone better."

"She will find someone else if you don't man up and put it all out there." House told him.

Rob snorted in response. "Probably better if she does. I shouldn't be with no one anyway. "

A pang of recognition went through House. "You're kind of young to have that attitude, don't you think?"

Rob looked up with a hard glare. "Go through what I did. You'd probably be the same way."

"Already did." House snapped, rising to pour a second cup of coffee.

Silence fell between the two men, and House attempted to calm himself as he stirred sugar into his mug.

"Most of my right side is nothin' but one big scar." Rob broke the silence. "I don't sleep more than an hour or two at a stretch. When I do manage to sleep, I don't have nothin' but nightmares. I usually wake up screamin'. You're tellin' me that I should inflict all that mess on someone?"

House turned around and leaned against the counter. "The only thing I'll tell you is to tell Celia everything you told me. Let her decide." He shrugged. "You might be surprised."

A worried expression crossed Rob's face. "If she's smart, she'll run back to Memphis and never come back."

"Does that mean she's an idiot if she decides to stick with you?"

"Maybe." Rob toyed with the coffee mug. "Hell, _I_ don't want me around half the time. Why the hell would she want me around at all?"

"If you talk to her, maybe she'll tell you." House answered, well aware of the irony of his own words.

Rob drained his coffee mug and rose from the table. "Think I'll sleep on it before I make any sudden moves."

House made a soft clucking sound, and Rob threw him an exasperated look. He huffed irritably and dug into his pocket for his keys. "Fine, I'll track her down now."

The screen door slammed behind him, and House heard the small truck start up and back out of the driveway. House couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Damn, that was like pulling teeth, wasn't it?" He bent down to pat Baxter on the head when the dog suddenly appeared at his side. "This must be what Wilson feels like every time he tries to talk to me."

The thought sent a little pang through House. Suddenly he reached a quick decision.

He limped into the living room and found the cordless phone, opening his cell phone to find Wilson's number before dialing.

"Wilson."

"It's House." House blurted out. "I think I'm heading back on Monday. Expect me sometime Wednesday."

"That's…good." Wilson seemed to stumble over his words. "Have you changed your mind?"

"Nope." House answered. "Still getting the hell out of Jersey. I just finished up my CV this morning. Getting ready to send it over to Vanderbilt."

"Wow. That's…wow." Wilson was silent for a moment. "So I guess you've got a plan now."

"It's getting there." House told him. "We'll see if Vanderbilt wants anything to do with me."

"They'd be lucky to have you." Wilson's voice held a note of sadness. "I'm sure Cuddy would be glad to give you a letter of recommendation."

Something froze in House at the mention of her name. "Yeah…not so sure about that."

There was a brief silence. "She broke things off with Lucas, you know."

"No, I didn't."

"Does it change anything?"

House paused briefly, his mind automatically drawing the comparison between the tough, fierce, and beautiful administrator and the soft, gentle Caroline. He was pretty sure it would never occur to Caroline to pull some of the stunts on him that Cuddy had. Of course, House was equally sure he wouldn't hound and harass Caroline the way he had Cuddy.

"Doesn't change a damn thing, Wilson." He finally told his friend. "Matter of fact, I might have my own thing going on down here."

Wilson laughed a little. "Going native already, House?"

House smiled slightly, but didn't answer the question. "See you soon, Wilson."

He ended the call, turning the phone over in his hand. So he had exaggerated the nature of his relationship with Caroline. Big deal. It would be enough to keep Wilson guessing until House returned to Princeton.

# # #

**You know what happens from here. Read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Must admit, there isn't a lot of House in this one. Bear with me. It's still important. :) Once again, I don't own House.**

# # #

Rob pulled into Marge's driveway and shut off the small truck, House's words of wisdom rattling around in his head. He knew the other man was right, but it didn't make this any easier.

The thing was, Rob wasn't even sure he wanted to go through with this. Celia was leaving soon, going back to her life in Memphis. Rob was pretty sure it would be a long damned time before he saw her again, if ever.

On the other hand, the chances that he would meet another woman like Celia were pretty damned slim. Rob didn't leave the house much, and even before Iraq, he hadn't exactly been a ladies' man. It was a wonder he had even managed to snag his wife.

The thought of her pained him, and Rob immediately pushed her out of his mind. The divorce was bad enough. Discovering that he hadn't been their child's father had just pushed him deeper into depression. Good riddance to the manipulative bitch, Rob figured, although the thought that he'd never see the child again hurt deeply.

Rob let out a short sigh of irritation. He was just putting things off, and he knew it.

He eased out of the truck, wincing as he landed on the prosthesis. It was long past time to either get the damn thing adjusted or get a different one. Even if the VA wouldn't pay for a fancy one built for running, surely he could get one that fit better. The way this one was tearing him up just wasn't working.

Finally he made his way up to the porch, taking a deep breath before tapping on the door. No one answered, and Rob paused before knocking again.

He could hear voices just inside, and the door finally opened, revealing Celia. Her eyes went wide briefly before a bright smile lit her face. "Hey."

"I'm a mess." Rob blurted out.

Celia looked a little baffled. "Okay…"

Rob took another breath, running his hand over his head. "I don't sleep hardly at all. When I do sleep, I have nothin' but nightmares. I damn near lose my mind every Fourth of July when folks start shootin' off fireworks." He sighed heavily. "You could do a hell of a lot better than me. Probably will once you go back to Memphis. I don't even know why you're botherin' with me."

Celia opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. "You know why I'm 'botherin'' with you?" She took Rob's hands in hers, lightly stroking the back of them with her thumbs. "Because I know you're still in there. The same smart, sweet, passionate boy you were in high school."

Rob merely shook his head. "That was a long damned time ago. Pretty sure that boy got blown up in Iraq."

"I don't think so." Celia pushed herself up on tiptoe and pressed her lips to Rob's. Rob stiffened at the move initially, resisting the urge to pull back.

He broke the kiss, his heart pounding in his chest, reaching up to cup her face in his hand. "Don't do this to me unless you mean it. I don't think I can take all that."

"I do mean it." Celia insisted softly. She took him by the hand and gestured him to follow her.

Rob could hear Caroline and Kieran in the kitchen. Kieran was chattering about something or other that Rob couldn't quite catch.

Celia tugged at Rob's hand, putting a finger to her lips as she led him through the living room down a short hallway, opening the door on a bedroom.

She closed it gently behind her, leading Rob to the bed and easing him down to lie across it.

"Hold on, hold on." Rob held out a hand to stop Celia, sitting up and pulling up the leg of his jeans to undo the prosthesis. "Got a little prep work here first."

"Right." Celia smiled a little, rubbing his shoulder. "I always forget."

Rob didn't see how that was possible. He fumbled with the buckles, cursing himself for his fit of nerves. Finally he got it undone, and it hit the floor with a loud 'clunk'.

He winced at the sound as Celia giggled. Rob couldn't help smiling a little in response. "You think that's funny, girl?"

"Not _funny_, exactly…" An uncertain expression crossed Celia's face as she leaned on his shoulder.

"It's alright." Rob wrapped an arm around Celia's waist. "Not like I've had a whole lot of practice at this."

Celia's mouth curved into a warm smile. "Maybe I can help you out with that part?"

"Maybe." Rob answered softly. His doubts started rearing their ugly head again. "I gotta know somethin' first."

"What's that?"

Rob took a deep breath, letting his fingers trail slightly along Celia's waist. "How the hell is this gonna work? You're gonna be there, I'm gonna be here…I just don't see it."

Celia's arms snaked around Rob's shoulders. "I get every other weekend off for sure. Usually I get a day off durin' the week, too." She pressed a kiss to Rob's neck. "And I've been doin' some job huntin'. I'm thinkin' I can find somethin' a little closer to home."

Rob was baffled. "Ain't Memphis home?"

"The only thing there is my job." Celia answered. "Everythin' else I care about is here." Her voice dropped to a near-whisper. "I didn't realize how much I missed it 'til I came back."

"I'm glad you did." Rob answered quietly, daring to pull her in closer.

"Me too." Celia moved in to press a soft, lingering kiss to Rob's lips.

Rob could almost feel something unlock inside him, and he deepened the kiss, pushing both of them back onto the bed. His hand curved around her waist, sliding up the back of her shirt to feel the smooth skin underneath.

She responded in kind, and Rob almost immediately froze. He broke away from Celia's mouth, pulling back slightly to grasp her wrist. "Hold up, girl."

Celia looked a little puzzled at first before her expression smoothed out. "Take your time."

Rob huffed irritably, thinking back to what House had told him. Finally he sat up and whipped off his t-shirt.

Celia sat up to join him, her eyes going wide at first as she looked over him. She started to reach out with one hand, stopping just short of touching him. "Is it alright if I…"

"Go for it." Rob answered quickly. "If you ain't…you know…"

"It don't bother me." Celia told him.

"You must be the only one." Rob replied with a nervous laugh. "Bothers the hell out of me."

Celia traced the line that separated Rob's scarring from his unmarred skin, a ragged line that ran along his chest and stomach, dividing it almost in half. She spread her fingers out across the middle of his chest, gently pushing him back down to the bed.

Rob let out the shaky breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. The sensation in the scarred area was limited, but he could still feel Celia's hand smoothing over him, and he could _definitely_ feel Celia's lips press into his stomach, moving up his chest, neck, chin, ending on his own lips.

"Aw, hell." Rob's voice sounded rough to his own ears.

"What?" Celia wore a concerned expression as she leaned over him.

"Nothin'. It's…" Rob shook his head, furious at the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him. There was no way in hell he was going to break down in front of this woman, not just because she had touched him in places no one had touched him in years. "…nothin'."

Celia shifted so that she lay next to him, continuing to lightly caress him. "You want me to stop?"

"Not…_stop_." Rob quickly rubbed at his eyes, taking a deep breath in an attempt to get his emotions under control. "Couldn't hurt to…I don't know…"

"Slow it down a little?"

Rob let out a little sigh of relief. "Yeah. That."

"Alright." Celia gave him a warm smile, leaning over him for a brief kiss.

Rob wrapped an arm around her before she could roll away. "Feel free to keep on doin' that."

Celia giggled girlishly and kissed him again. "You mean that?"

Rob slid a hand around the back of Celia's neck and pulled her down to him, kissing her deeply while pushing her over to her back. Her hands spread out over his back, seeming to make no differentiation between the scarred and smooth parts of him, as if the parts were all one.

Suddenly he didn't want to slow down. He wanted to push on, go further, break through the pain and isolation that had defined him for so long.

"Thought you wanted to slow down." Celia gasped out as Rob threaded his fingers through her hair.

"Changed my mind." He murmured, starting a line of kisses down her neck. "You alright with that?"

"Sure." She answered softly, running her hands over his back.

Celia's hands moved down to the waistline of Rob's jeans, sliding around until they reached the button. A flash of panic went through Rob, and he quickly moved to stop her.

"That's far enough, girl." Rob tried to affect a light tone, but he was fairly certain Celia wouldn't be fooled. "I ain't ready for all that."

Celia shifted slightly so that both of them lay on their sides facing each other. "Then we'll just keep doin' this 'til you are."

"I can work with that." Rob leaned in again and kissed Celia hard, evoking a girlish laugh from her.

They were nearly lost in each other again when there was a loud knock at the bedroom door. "Auntie Cee Cee? Mama says come eat."

"Be right out, darlin'." Celia called out. She quickly kissed Rob and pressed her hand to his face. "You want to stay?"

"Nah." Rob covered Celia's hand with his own. "I should get goin'. Got a few things to do today."

"Then I'll see you later." Celia told him.

Rob felt an odd warmth spread through him. "Yeah. Guess you will."

He quickly pulled his t-shirt back on and fastened his prosthesis, following Celia out of the room and back to the front door. Along the way they met up with Caroline, who was gingerly padding across the living room, a slightly surprised look on her face.

"Oh!" She covered her mouth. "Didn't know you were here, Rob. You want somethin' to eat?"

"Uh, no, thanks though." Rob quickly answered, slightly embarrassed at having been caught. "Like I told Celia, I got some things to do."

A slight smile curved across the younger woman's face as she turned back toward the kitchen, calling for Kieran as she went.

Soon he and Celia were alone again. Rob shoved his hands into his jeans pockets, suddenly feeling awkward. "I…I guess this is where I take off."

"Guess so." Celia moved toward him, slipping her arms around his waist and reaching up on tiptoe to give him a soft kiss. "I'm glad you stopped by."

"Yeah. Me too." Rob pulled his hands out and gingerly placed them at Celia's waist. "So…what's this mean? Are we datin' or…is this somethin' else? 'Cause I don't buy that whole 'friends with benefits' thing. Seems kinda dumb to me."

Celia smiled and squeezed him. "Yes, I'd say we're datin'."

Rob nodded, feeling a slow smile curve onto his face as he squeezed her in response, leaning down to kiss her again. The kiss almost automatically deepened, their tongues meeting and tangling sweetly, and Rob didn't want it to end.

Finally they broke apart, both of them letting out a nervous laugh. "Alright, I'm leavin'. I mean it this time." Rob told her, slowly stepping away. "Stop by the house later. We'll figure somethin' to do."

"Sounds good."

Rob slowly made his way down the porch steps and heaved himself into the truck. He sat behind the wheel for the longest time, lost in thought.

Celia had touched his scars and not been repulsed by them. No, not just touched them. _Caressed_ them, as if they were as normal as any other part of him. It hadn't been nearly as frightening as Rob thought it would be, and he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had House not all but pushed him out the door.

It didn't matter now, Rob decided as he started the truck and backed out of the driveway. Today was a new day, and he had the promise of something good with Celia. Better to look forward than behind. Far better.

# # #

House was still deep in thought over his phone call with Wilson when he heard the screen door bang open. Rob all but bounced in, softly humming something as he passed through, seemingly oblivious to House's presence.

Something had happened to the younger man. Something good. House pushed himself out of his chair and followed Rob into the living room.

Rob spotted him as he entered, fixing House with a quick smile. "Hey, man."

House merely nodded in response. "So…?"

Rob shrugged casually, though his expression was anything but. "So you were right. I laid it all out there, and…stuff happened."

House studied Rob closely. "From the stupid grin you can't seem to wipe off your face, I'd say it was good stuff."

"Yep." Rob rose from the couch, nodding as he passed House and returned to the kitchen.

House huffed irritably and followed. "'Yep'? That's all you've got to say?"

"Well, hell, I ain't gonna give you _details_." Rob snorted. "All I'm gonna say is that you were a real big help. Gave me a good solid kick in the ass." His expression turned more serious. "I needed that. So…thanks."

House was stunned. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had thanked him for much of anything before he had come here. Suddenly the gratitude was coming in left and right. He wondered what Wilson would have to say about that. "So I take it she _didn't_ run away screaming in terror."

"Kinda the opposite." That slightly dopey smile crept back onto Rob's scarred face.

"And I suppose you two are a 'thing' now." House couldn't help the slightly sarcastic tone.

"Guess you could say that." Rob nodded. "She's doin' some job huntin'. Says she wants to be closer to home."

A little pang of something went through House, even as he was mostly happy for Rob. The young man had succeeded where House had failed. Wasn't that what House had wanted?

Finally House nodded firmly. "Good for you."

"Yeah." Rob answered, a thoughtful tone to his voice. "Guess we'll see where it goes."

The two men were silent for a long moment, the sound of House's cane thumping on the floor the only sound in the room. Finally House broke the silence with a huff. "What are you doing next week?"

"Not much." Rob shrugged. "Got an appointment at the VA clinic Monday mornin' to see about this leg. Guess that's about it. Why?"

"Well…" House was suddenly nervous. "I was wondering if you might be on board for a road trip."

"Where to?"

"Back to Jersey." House answered. "Since it looks like I'm going to stick around, I should get back up to Princeton, pack up my apartment, and start moving everything down here. I can get movers arranged for the furniture, but there's more…personal stuff that I'd rather take care of myself." He purposely avoided eye contact with Rob. Just because House had been crashing here for the last couple of weeks didn't make them great friends, and it didn't mean Rob would be willing to make this trip with him.

"I ain't left this state since I came back from Germany." Rob told him. "Couldn't hurt for me to get the hell out of here for a while, especially with Celia goin' back to Memphis and all."

"Thought she was hanging around."

Rob let out a short sigh. "She ain't found nothin' around here yet. Until she does…we're kind of doin' the long distance thing. She gets every other weekend off and a day or two durin' the week. Guess I'll see her then."

"Sounds like a custody agreement." House snarked.

Rob laughed. "Guess it kinda does. Whatever works though, right?"

"Right." House rolled his eyes. "So are you tagging along or not?"

"Yeah, I'll come with you." Rob nodded. "No sense goin' alone if you don't have to."

House nodded in response. He hadn't expected Rob to come along, but now that he was, he suddenly felt less apprehensive about going back to Princeton. "So Monday, after you see about getting that lame excuse for a fake leg replaced, we hit the road."

"Sounds good." Rob pushed himself away from the counter. "I got a few jobs to work on today, but I'll be back later. Maybe we can go hang out for a while before me and Celia get together."

For some odd reason, House liked that idea. "I'll manage to keep myself out of trouble in the meantime."

"You do that." Rob laughed. "See you around."

The screen door banged closed behind Rob, and House sat back in the kitchen chair. Maybe he and Rob were getting closer than he thought. Maybe, possibly, in time, he could come to call Rob a friend. He supposed he would find out over the course of the few days they would spend on the road.

Suddenly, House couldn't wait to hit the road for Princeton.

# # #

**You know what to do. Read and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So...it has been, I don't know, FOREVER since I've updated. My humble apologies, dear readers. Not much House in this one, but there are a few references to him. Enjoy, and as usual, I don't own House.**

# # #

Caroline was just dishing up a plate of eggs and pancakes for Kieran when she spotted Celia entering the kitchen, an oddly dreamy expression crossing her face.

"You hungry, sis?" She asked.

"I'll get it." Celia answered. "You sit. I'm supposed to be helpin' you, not the other way around."

"I'm fine." Caroline insisted. "Hardly hurtin' at all."

Celia gently guided Caroline into a chair. "Keep that up and I'll sic our new town doc on you." She gave Caroline a teasing look. "Although…I suspect both of you might like that."

Caroline could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. "It ain't what you think."

"You sure about that?" Celia's voice held a note of concern. "His bike was still here when I came in late last night. Heard him take off this mornin'."

"We slept together." Caroline blurted out. "Literally. That's all. Nothin' else."

"Good." Celia told her firmly. "Things are complicated enough right now without addin' anythin' to it."

"I know that." Caroline was slightly irritated. "You ain't gotta tell me."

Celia returned to the table with a full plate and a cup of coffee. "You're still gonna go talk to that lawyer on Monday, right?"

"Right." Caroline answered. "And I gotta go to the county courthouse to draw up a restrainin' order. You know, just in case Kevin manages to get out."

"Word on the street is he's stayin' put for a while." Celia told her. "Ain't no one to arraign him, so he's gotta stew for a couple of days until bail's set."

Caroline couldn't help but smile slightly. "Too bad for him."

"Yeah, but…you still need to be careful. He's got friends, you know."

"Well now, what am I supposed to do, hole up in this dang house?" Caroline snapped. "I'll go stir crazy."

"Calm down, sis." Celia told her. "I'm just sayin' be careful. I ain't sayin' you need to turn into a hermit."

"I've spent the last eight years of my life as a hermit." Caroline answered. "I don't wanna do that no more. I want a real life. I want to get out, do things, just, you know…_live_."

"And you will." Celia assured her. "Just got to go through a little bit of mess to get there, that's all."

"I know, I know." Caroline sighed. "I can't fix this overnight. Wish I could. Wish I'd never done it at all."

"Wishin' don't change nothin'." Celia replied.

"True enough." Caroline agreed. "Now then, what was Rob doin' here this mornin'?"

Celia blushed slightly. "Not sure I should go into that with the little guy here."

"Celia!" Caroline exclaimed. "You didn't."

"No, I didn't." Celia admitted. "Pretty darn close, though."

"Oh my." Caroline giggled a little. "So…now what?"

"Now…" Celia sighed. "We do the long distance thing for a while until I find a job closer to home."

"Is Rob okay with that?"

"Seems to be." Celia stared down into her coffee cup. "I ain't tryin' to lead him on. I really like him. Always have."

"He's a lot different than he was."

"He is…but he isn't." She blinked quickly, her eyes turning shiny with emotion. "He's so scared, sis. You know he ain't let no one near him since…everythin'."

"I know." Caroline spoke softly. "Just promise me somethin'."

"What?"

"Be kind to him. No matter what happens between you, be kind."

Celia looked genuinely surprised. "Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?"

"I just don't want you to get some crazy fantasy in your mind about how things are gonna be." Caroline told her. "It's gonna take a whole lot more than some good woman's love to fix that man."

Celia smiled warmly. "When did you get so darned smart, girlie?"

Caroline smiled in response. "Maybe Kevin knocked a little sense into me after all."

The smile immediately faded. "Don't even joke about stuff like that."

Caroline shrugged casually. "It is what it is. It happened. Can't help that. Might as well make the best of it."

Celia rose from the table and moved to give Caroline a quick hug. "You're stronger than anyone gives you credit for, you know that?"

Caroline let out a nervous laugh. "It comes and goes. Kinda depends on how the day is goin'."

"Sounds about right." Celia nodded as she picked up Caroline's coffee mug and moved to fill both of them. "Went through that when I got divorced."

"And now?"

Celia shrugged as she returned to the table. "It's better."

"Guess it was kinda lucky you and him didn't have no kids." Caroline told her. "Must have made things a little easier."

"Only a little." Celia laughed slightly. "He still fought the whole thing tooth and nail. Kept tellin' me right up until we signed the papers that we could work it out."

"Men are crazy." Caroline shook her head.

"Some of 'em are." Celia agreed.

"I don't think I'm gonna bother no more." Caroline asserted. "Kieran's the only man I need in my life."

Celia laughed in response. "Greg'll be disappointed to hear that."

Caroline could feel the heat rise to her cheeks again. "Now look, that ain't fair. Greg's…different."

"Sure he is."

"He is!" Caroline insisted. "I like him, but…I don't…_need _him. It's just…different with him."

Celia reached across the table and placed a hand over Caroline's. "You ain't gotta explain yourself, girlie. If you like him, you like him. Seems to me he kinda likes you, too."

Caroline couldn't help but let out a short laugh. "This ain't high school, Celia. We're all supposed to be grown-ups here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean…" Caroline shook her head. "I don't know. Used to be things were so obvious. Me and Kevin were gonna be together, raise Kieran, maybe have another baby…you know, be a family." She could hear her own voice crack. "I don't know what happened."

Celia sighed. "What _happened_ was that Kevin turned out to be nothin' but trouble."

"And now I've ruined my life."

"You ain't ruined nothin'." Celia told her firmly. "If anythin', you're improvin' your life. By getting that man out of your life, you're teachin' Kieran that real men don't act like that, and that real women shouldn't put up with it." She squeezed Caroline's hand. "You're doin' the right thing. I know it hurts right now, but in the long run, it'll be good for both of you."

"I wish I could believe that." Caroline let out a short huff. "Don't seem right, Kieran growin' up without a daddy."

"Look at us." Celia pointed out. "Mom put Dad out when we were little, and we turned out alright."

"Right." Caroline answered, an uncharacteristic note of sarcasm creeping into her voice. "You're divorced, and I got caught up with Kevin. We sure did turn out alright."

"So we ain't perfect." Celia responded with an eyeroll. "We made some bad choices. Point is, we're makin' some better ones now, and you know Mom has our backs no matter what."

"I suppose you're right." Caroline sighed heavily as she finished her coffee and took Kieran's now empty plate, rising to place the dishes in the sink.

Celia was suddenly beside her, starting dish water and squirting dish soap in the sink. "Tell you what. I'll clean this up while you and the short man go relax."

Caroline couldn't help the small flame of resentment that flared up in her. She was already tired of being treated like a delicate china doll, as if she couldn't take care of herself. "I ain't an invalid. I can manage a few dishes."

"I know you can." Celia responded with a quick squeeze. "But you need the rest time, too. So go rest."

When Celia's mind was made up, there was little chance of changing it. Therefore, there was no point in arguing with her. Caroline let out a little snort and held her hand out to Kieran. "Come on, baby. You wanna color?"

Kieran nodded and climbed down from his chair, following Caroline into their shared bedroom, where she found his crayons and a coloring book. "Now, I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be right out, okay? Be good."

"'Kay, Mama." Kieran was already sprawled out on the floor, scribbling away.

Caroline found her bag and pulled out a t-shirt, jeans, and underclothes. As she did so, she ran across the t-shirt House had given her when she had shown up at Rob's.

Almost involuntarily, she pulled it out and held it to her nose, inhaling the scent that still lingered in the soft fabric. Even now, the scent was oddly calming and comforting, almost as good as having House right there.

She chided herself for the thought. Here she was, supposedly starting to make an independent life for herself and Kieran, and she was standing there smelling some guy's t-shirt like the idiot that she was. What was wrong with her?

Caroline shoved the shirt back into her bag and padded down the hall to the bathroom. If she was careful, she could take a nice hot shower without disturbing the tape that wrapped her ribcage.

She carefully undressed, catching her reflection in the mirror on the back of the bathroom door. Kevin had left his marks everywhere, from her neck to her breasts, including a couple of nicks on her legs where he had cut the jeans apart with his knife.

It took everything she had not to break down crying again. How could she have allowed this to happen? When had things gone so wrong between them? Why couldn't she just learn to _behave_?

The last thought caught her by surprise, and she angrily shook it off. That man had messed with her mind long enough. She was done with him.

She carefully climbed into the shower and started the water, letting it get as hot as she could stand it before bending over and letting it cascade over her head.

As she lathered her hair, Caroline found herself humming. She suppressed a little giggle at the song, realization dawning that she didn't need to hold back her amusement anymore.

She let out a full laugh before bursting out into song. "I'm gonna wash that man right out of my hair…gonna wash that man right outta my hair…"

A knock at the door made her pause. "Caroline?" Celia's voice called out. "You okay in there?"

"Just fine." Caroline called back. "Be out in a few."

"No rush." Celia answered back. "Just checking up on you."

Caroline allowed herself a small smile as she finished washing and climbed out of the shower to dry off. Her ribs still hurt, but the pain was ebbing away day by day, and even the marks were starting to change color, dulling to a yellowish green.

She dressed and brushed her teeth, finding her wide toothed comb afterward to deal with her long, tangled hair. Kevin, in his calmer moments, had claimed that her hair was one of her best features. Of course, in his more frequent angry moments, Kevin would twist his hand in that same hair, nearly pulling it out of her head.

She shuddered at the memory. Perhaps a trip to the beauty salon was in order. Caroline couldn't remember the last time she had a haircut. A new life practically demanded a new hairstyle.

Finally she emerged from the bathroom, padding into the bedroom to take care of her clothes and check on Kieran. The young boy was still coloring away, a look of intense concentration on his face. Caroline decided to let him be and returned to the kitchen.

"I need a haircut." Caroline announced to Celia, who was just wiping down the stove and counter.

Celia looked surprised, then puzzled. "Thought you wanted to keep your hair long."

"_Kevin_ wanted me to keep it long." Caroline told her. "Better for him to hold on to, he said. I want it gone."

A wide smile spread across Celia's face. "Well then, let's give Suzie a call down at the beauty shop. Bet she'll squeeze you in, no problem."

Celia quickly pulled out her phone and made the call. Caroline wasn't the least bit surprised that her sister had the place on speed dial. Celia was always the higher maintained one of the two.

After a brief conversation, Celia closed her phone with a triumphant smile. "You're all set. You've got an appointment in about an hour."

Caroline's heart thumped in her chest from nerves and excitement. It was a small thing, but it was important to her. She couldn't think of a better way to celebrate her coming independence than with a new style. Suddenly, Caroline couldn't wait.

# # #

Caroline, Celia, and Kieran walked into the small beauty salon not quite an hour later, and every head turned when the bell rang over the door.

"Hey, y'all!" Suzie's cheery voice rang out over the sounds of blow dryers and chatter between the patrons and stylists. "Have a seat. I'll be with you in a sec."

Suzie was a friendly, chatty woman in her mid-forties who kept herself up in what she considered high style. Truthfully, she had taken far too many of her style cues from Dolly Parton, and almost resembled a caricature of the country singer. Still, she was well known for listening to her patrons, and had a knack for encouraging the shyest client to take a chance on a new style. Suzie rarely went wrong in that department.

Soon she made her way to the front, fixing Caroline with a dazzling smile. "Hey, girl, what brings you in here?"

"I'm fixin' to get a new style." Caroline explained milliseconds before Celia could do it for her. "I'm kinda done with this one."

Suzie nodded sagely. "I heard about everythin' that man put you through. How you feelin'?"

"Better." Caroline answered.

"That's good to hear, darlin'." Suzie turned to Kieran. "What do you think, little buddy? We're gonna make your mama into a new woman."

Kieran smiled shyly and curled into Caroline's chest, and Suzie let out a loud laugh. "Still a shy one, I see. That's alright. We'll chat later, won't we?"

Kieran nodded, and Celia held out her arms. "Come on, short man. Let's go see Granny."

"Give Mama kisses." Caroline gave Kieran a little squeeze, and Kieran easily complied, giving Caroline a peck on the cheek before hopping down to take Celia's hand.

Soon they were gone, and Caroline suddenly found a style book shoved under her nose. She looked up to see Suzie regarding her with a hopeful expression.

"So what are you lookin' to do?" The stylist asked Caroline.

"I don't know…" Caroline started going through the pages, pointing at one picture of a pixie-style cut. "I kinda like that one."

"That's pretty drastic, honey." Suzie told her. "You sure about that?"

Caroline laughed. "I ain't too sure about any of it."

Suzie laughed in response and squeezed Caroline around her shoulders. "Tell you what, why don't we take some off the ends, then you can decide it you wanna go shorter. I can take off. I can't put back."

"Okay, sounds good." Caroline rose and followed Suzie to a chair, where the other woman wrapped her neck in tissue and draped a cape over her. If she noticed the bruising around Caroline's neck, she never let on as she started in on her casual chatter.

"You know, I was talkin' to your mama the other day." Suzie commented casually. "Said that doctor guy was gonna hang around after all."

Caroline could feel herself blush right to the roots of her hair. "I'd heard that, too. He's gonna take over Doc Phillips' place."

"About danged time we had a real doctor around here." Suzie responded. "And we got us a handsome one this time."

The comment sparked murmured debate around the beauty shop. Caroline couldn't help but laugh a little.

Suzie nudged her before taking the scissors to the ends of her hair. "What, you don't agree, girl?"

"I didn't say that…" Caroline suddenly trailed off. If word got around about her and House…she didn't want to think about the possible consequences.

"Margie says he's got some real pretty eyes." Another patron called out. "The bluest ones she's ever seen, she says."

"And he drives that motorcycle." A younger woman chimed in. "Wouldn't mind catchin' a ride with him."

"Hope he sets up shop real soon." An older woman who had been parked under a dryer responded. "I need him to check out a few things, if you know what I mean."

"Sally, ain't no man checked out anythin' on you since disco died." One of the stylists teased. "Besides, he's way too young for you."

"There's a first time for everythin'." Sally snapped back, retreating under the dryer and returning to her magazine. "And I like 'em young."

The shop exploded in high pitched laughter as everyone returned to chatting amongst themselves. House's appearance had certainly turned the town on its ear.

"There's stage one done, girl." Suzie's voice snapped Caroline out of her thoughts. "What do you think?"

Suzie had cut Caroline's hair to just above shoulder length, and the shorter cut released a few waves that Caroline had forgotten were there. It was cute, but not quite short enough. "How about just a hair shorter. Say, chin length? And put some bangs in it, too."

"Consider it done." Suzie smiled broadly and returned to her work. She was silent for a while until she came around to the front to start on Caroline's bangs. "So I guess this means you ain't takin' that man back."

"Nope." Caroline asserted. "I'm filin' for divorce as soon as I can. Fixin' to get a restrainin' order on him, too."

"That's a smart move." Suzie nodded. "I know it ain't easy to let him go, even when he's been bad to you. But you're gonna be a better woman for it, mark my words." She gave Caroline a teasing smile. "Might even reel in that new doctor. I hear he kinda likes you."

"Mom don't know what she's talkin' about."

"Oh, I think she does." Suzie countered. "But you know there ain't no rush. Get yourself right first, then go get him."

"I ain't tryin' to get nobody." Caroline argued. "I don't need no man. They ain't nothin' but trouble."

"Oh, you feel that way now, girl, but you won't feel that way forever." Suzie told her before leaning in with a slightly conspiratorial expression. "Besides, I think you're protestin' just a little too much."

Caroline sighed internally. There was no convincing some people.

"All done." Suzie told her cheerfully. "Take a look."

Caroline took a long, hard look at herself in the mirror, finally allowing a smile to spread over her face. It didn't look bad, not at all. She finally looked like a human being instead of a human punching bag.

"I love it." She told Suzie, feeling a little lump rising in her throat. "Thank you."

"You bet." Suzie answered with a broad smile. "You look beautiful. Kevin's gonna die of shock if he ever sees you again. Emphasis on _die_."

Caroline twisted her mouth thoughtfully. She didn't necessarily want Kevin dead. Having him gone would be good enough. "How much do I owe you?"

"Not a dime, honey." Suzie told her firmly. "This one's on me. You just make an appointment about six or eight weeks out to keep that up, alright?"

"I'll do that." Caroline couldn't help the wide smile that crossed her face as she slid carefully out of the chair, nodding to the others as she left the shop.

She slowly started down the street for the short walk down to the café, setting off the bell as she pushed open the door.

Marge let out a short gasp. "You cut off your hair! And what on earth are you doin' walkin' around? You oughta be home restin'."

"I've rested enough." Caroline told her as she eased herself onto a stool.

Marge let out a short 'hmph'. "You want somethin' to eat?"

"No, Mom." Caroline told her. "But a Coke would be good."

Marge filled a glass and set it in front of Caroline. "Your hair looks real cute. I can't recall when you've ever had it so short."

"Kevin liked my hair long." Caroline explained. "Now that he ain't around, I can do what _I _want with my hair."

Marge gave Caroline a warm smile, reaching out to squeeze Caroline's hand. "Now that he ain't around, you can do whatever you want, period. It's your life, baby girl."

Caroline nodded, sitting up a little straighter. Her mom was right. It was her life, and she was in charge of it from here on out. She could barely wait to get started.

# # #

**Back to you, dear readers. Don't take as long to review as I did to update.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yes, it's been ages on this one, too. My humble apologies. As always, don't own House.**

# # #

House spent the remainder of the morning on the computer, hunting down information about transferring his medical license from New Jersey to Tennessee. From the looks of things, it might take longer than the three-month lease he had signed on the office and apartment.

He huffed in frustration. If he had known that, he might not have bothered. Perhaps he would have just hopped back on the bike and ridden back to Princeton. Sure, he might have had to beg for his job back, but he and Cuddy were used to that game. One more round wouldn't have hurt.

Except that he was tired of that game. House wanted to make a clean break, and he was already here and committed to staying, at least for a little while. He'd already sent his CV to Vanderbilt University. He could teach there without a medical license. It would be something to keep him occupied and keep the income rolling in until he could complete the licensing process.

This was turning out to be more difficult that he'd imagined. House was starting to wonder if it was worth the trouble.

The screen door banged open, followed by a loud bark as Baxter greeted Rob. He nodded at House as he limped through carrying a tool box. "Now what are you doin'?" He asked.

"Surfing for porn." House answered. "Your 'collection' isn't worth shit."

Rob merely chuckled and shook his head, and House let out a little huff. "While I was doing that…I was checking out licensing requirements."

Rob looked puzzled. "Your license ain't good in any state?"

"Nope." House shook his head. "Looks like I might be in a holding pattern for a while."

Rob looked thoughtful. "You know, I've seen some ads for the VA. They say your license is good everywhere."

"No thanks." House nearly shuddered at the thought. "Rather work at a real hospital with real doctors."

"Just a thought." Rob shrugged. "I know they've taken pretty damn good care of me."

"Yeah, I can see that." House threw Rob a skeptical look.

Rob rolled his eyes, eased himself onto the couch, and undid his prosthesis, letting it hit the floor. "Now, we all know I'm a special case. Don't mean nothin'."

House shook his head and closed the web browser. "How many interesting cases could I dig up in a VA hospital? 'Gee, this guy's arm got blown off. I wonder what caused that?'"

Rob's expression turned dark, and House winced internally. Once again his mouth had run ahead of his brain. "You know what I mean. At my old job, I got the cases no one else could figure out. Most cases aren't that complex. That's all I'm saying."

Before Rob could answer, the house phone started ringing. "Yeah?" Rob listened to whoever was on the other end. "Sure, kid, come on out. Somebody oughta be home. See ya later."

He hung up the phone and turned to House. "Tyler's comin' out to work on the bike."

House nodded, noting the tension that had suddenly developed between the two of them. "Maybe I'll give him a hand."

Rob nodded shortly. "Sounds like a good plan."

Within a few minutes there was a loud banging at the screen door, followed by the dogs barking. House left Rob behind and pushed himself out of the desk chair to answer.

"Hey, Doctor House." Tyler greeted him. "Rob said I could come out and work on the bike."

"So I heard." House answered. "Think I'll join you."

If Tyler questioned it, he didn't show it, almost immediately talking House's ear off as they got down to work.

"So my birthday's only, like, three weeks away." Tyler was chatting eagerly. "Think we'll have the old girl back together by then?"

"Maybe." House's mind was barely on the conversation, still running over his foot-in-mouth moment with Rob.

"Man, that'd be cool, huh?" Tyler continued. "Then maybe we can get out and get some ride time." He gave House a questioning look. "You're still gonna teach me, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

Tyler tilted his head at House. "You okay, Doctor House?"

"Fine." House snapped, sharper than he'd intended.

"You sure?" Tyler pressed. "'Cause you sure seem upset 'bout somethin'."

House huffed irritably. "I'm fine. You're just a damn kid, anyway. Mind your own business."

Tyler fixed House with a sullen glare. "That's the same crap my dad pulls on me. Man, I thought you were different. You're just like everyone else."

House returned Tyler's glare with one of his own. "Yeah, I'm an adult, too. Big surprise."

"You know what I mean." Tyler looked a little guilty as he let out a little sigh. "I mean, I know you're an adult. But you're different, you know? Out there ridin', doin' whatever you want, not carin' what anyone thinks."

"And you got that idea from where?" House was vaguely amused.

Tyler shrugged. "The bike, the leather jacket. You know, you just seem like some kind of rebel." He shook his head. "You probably think I'm bein' kinda dumb."

"You are." House agreed. "But you're a kid. You're supposed to be dumb. That's why you've got to have adults around to keep you from doing stupid things that you'll regret later. When you grow up, you'll do the same thing. And the circle of life will continue."

Tyler made a face. "I ain't never gonna be like that."

House let out a short laugh. "Yeah, you are."

"Ain't."

House shook his head. It wasn't so long ago that he was Tyler's age, making similar proclamations. Of course, Tyler probably didn't have the problematic relationship with his dad that House had with his. Tyler and his dad seemed close, loving even. House would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't a little jealous.

But there was nothing he could do about that. His dad had passed on, and any chance for repairing that relationship had been shot long before the man's death.

"Your dad seems like an okay guy." House finally told Tyler.

"He's alright, I guess." Tyler shrugged. "Rides my butt a little hard sometimes, but…" He shook his head. "Yeah, he's actually pretty cool. He don't drink much, he don't whoop on me, lets me do a lot."

"You're luckier than you know." House told him quietly.

"I know." Tyler's eyes flicked up to meet House's. "There's this friend of mine, Zach. He stays at our house a lot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Tyler twisted his mouth. "Sometimes when he shows up…"

House didn't say anything, simply sitting back and waiting. Finally Tyler continued. "He and his stepdad don't get along. Actually, I don't think he's really Zach's stepdad. I think he's just his mom's boyfriend. She just tells folks that he's his stepdad. Anyway." Tyler's voice dropped a little. "Sometimes, when he's changin' clothes, you can see…marks. Not normal marks, either, like when we tear ourselves up ridin' dirt bikes or somethin'."

Something stabbed at House, and he almost dreaded hearing what he knew was coming next. "You think there's more going on."

"I think that son of a bitch is whoopin' on him." Tyler's eyes went hard, anger flashing through them. He fiddled with the tool in his hand, the tension obvious. "It ain't right, you know. Zach's a cool guy. He don't do nothin' wrong. I just don't get it." He clenched the tool hard. "I fuckin' hate the man."

House didn't have it in him to check Tyler's language. He was too busy dealing with his own emotional response. "You ever tell anyone about it?"

"Naw." Tyler shook his head. "Ain't my place to tell."

House started turning over an idea in his head. He wasn't entirely sure of the legalities of his idea, but then again, he'd never let that stop him before. "When is he coming to stay the night again?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Let me know." House found himself telling Tyler. "I'll check him over."

Tyler was baffled. "Why?"

"Because, as a doctor, I'm legally obligated to report signs of abuse." House explained.

"And then what?" Tyler's eyes went a little wide. "He goes to jail?"

"Varies from state to state." House told him. "Usually we report to the child protection agency, and they start an investigation. Doesn't guarantee legal action, but at least…someone knows."

Tyler's eyes seemed to shine, and the kid jumped up to round the front of the bike, suddenly grabbing House in an awkward hug, his whole body shaking as he unloaded on House's shoulder.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Tyler lifted his head and swiped a hand across his nose. "Sorry. It's just…you know."

"Yeah, I do." House glanced down, playing with his cane, trying to get a grip on his swirling thoughts. Finally he looked up at Tyler. "You're a good friend."

Tyler shrugged, brushing at his eyes. "So is he." He looked around awkwardly. "You gonna tell anyone?"

House sighed. "Not right now. Don't have anything to go on until I check him over."

"Cool." Tyler looked nervous. "I don't want him to get in trouble, you know?"

"I know."

There was a long silence until Tyler finally broke it. "So, hey, I guess we'd better get back to work on the bike, huh?"

House nodded, absorbed in his own thoughts as Tyler returned to his previous spot on the other side of the bike, getting back to work as though nothing had happened.

He couldn't help but think what might have happened if he'd had a friend like Tyler. Maybe things would have turned out differently.

It seemed unlikely. As part of a military family, they moved constantly. Even if House had been able to form friendships, he wouldn't have stuck around long enough to form the kind of bond Tyler and Zach obviously had.

And House had grown up in a very different time. The line between discipline and abuse was fuzzy, at best, and even House had trouble differentiating between the two in his own memory.

No, it probably wouldn't have made a damn bit of difference. House finally pushed his thoughts aside and set his cane aside to start working on the bike, falling back into conversation about anything but Zach. House decided he'd deal with that situation again when it came up.

# # #

They worked on the bike for a couple more hours before the sound of gravel crunching in the driveway made Tyler lift his head.

"I gotta go." Tyler told House. "My dad's here."

"I see that."

Tyler carefully packed up the tools and put them away before sticking a hand out to House. "Thanks. You know, for everythin'."

House nodded, shaking the kid's hand. "Let me know."

"I will."

With that he was gone, and House closed the shed before returning to the house, giving the dogs their requisite attention before crossing into the living room, where Rob was stretched out along the couch with a book.

He glanced up when House strode in. "Hey."

"Hey." House wasn't sure what to say, given the way he had left things earlier.

"How'd the bike work go?"

"Good." House nodded, thumping his cane on the floor. "We got a lot done. Talked a little, too."

Rob chuckled as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Bet he did most of the talkin'. That boy'll talk your ear off if you let him."

"Oh, he did." House agreed, secretly glad the boy had been in a particularly chatty mood.

There was a brief silence before House spoke again. "Look, about earlier…"

"Forget it, man." Rob told him, lifting up his jeans leg to reattach his prosthesis.

"No, I won't." House pushed on, determined to get this one thing out. "Sometimes…okay, _most _of the time…my mouth runs ahead of my brain. Words just…come out, as if I don't have any control over them."

"I told you, it's okay." Rob huffed. "No hard feelin's."

"It's _not _okay!" House shouted, thumping his cane hard on the floor. "I do this shit all the time. Run my mouth, drive people away…" He shook his head. "You've got this idea that I'm this great guy, when the truth is, I'm not. I'm just…not."

An amused expression flashed across Rob's scarred face. "I don't know why the hell you got the need to prove what an asshole you are. It ain't workin', I can tell you that."

House let out a disgusted huff as Rob continued. "Sure, you're ornery, and you ain't always the nicest guy to deal with. But you know what?" House shook his head. "You always tell it like it is. You're a damn good reality check, and most folks need that, even if they don't think so at the time. I know I need it."

"So you're not mad at me?" House was baffled.

"I was, sure." Rob shrugged. "Don't do no good to get mad over that, though. Like you said, you were just shootin' off your mouth. You didn't mean nothin' by it."

House nodded. "I like a good medical mystery. Amputation isn't mysterious."

"Sure ain't." Rob agreed. "So maybe the VA ain't for you."

"It wasn't the worst suggestion, I guess." House shrugged.

"Don't sweat it." Rob told him. "So, how are you at darts?"

"Haven't played in years." House smiled a little. "Not since before…"

"The leg. Gotcha." Rob tilted his head curiously. "Seems like there's a whole lot you used to do before that thing."

"Yeah." House answered roughly.

Rob nodded as if he understood, which House supposed he probably did, better than anyone. "Why don't we head down to Dave's and see how rusty you've gotten. Loser buys the beer."

"Sounds good." House smirked.

They climbed into Rob's truck for the ride to town, pulling into a parking space and heading inside. Dave waved to them from the bar as they approached.

"Good to see y'all." The beefy man greeted them. "What'll it be?"

"Just need some darts." Rob told him. "Gotta decide who's buying the first round."

Dave laughed and handed them each a set, and they signed them out and headed for the dartboard.

They spent the game talking smack to each other, and House realized that not only was his game incredibly rusty, Rob had some mad darts skills. House groaned internally. His wallet was going to be a lot lighter if this kept up.

"And that's game." Rob told him as he pulled the darts out of the board. "I'll take a Bud."

"Asshole." House grumbled, limping toward the bar as the sound of Rob's chuckle echoed behind him.

Dave greeted him with a grin. "Well, surprise, surprise, surprise. Look who's buyin' the beer."

"Yeah, yeah." House grumbled, rolling his eyes. "A Bud and a Sam Adams, Gomer Pyle."

Dave chuckled and opened up the cooler to grab the two bottles, setting them on the counter. "See you next round."

House made his way back to the table near the dart board, where Rob was sitting, absentmindedly rubbing at his knee. "Up for another game?"

"In a minute." Rob answered. "Want to enjoy the taste of victory for a minute."

House huffed and rolled his eyes as he joined Rob at the table. "It damn sure doesn't taste like Butt Wiper."

Rob snorted, nearly choking on his beer. "It does this time around."

House couldn't help but let out a chuckle at Rob's response. He was oddly relieved that he hadn't managed to push Rob away. If anything, they'd managed to get a little closer.

He wasn't used to that, but for the moment, House didn't question it. Besides, he had a dart game to win. Damned if he'd pay for the beer all night.

# # #

After the third game and the third beer, House was feeling mellow in a way he hadn't in ages. He'd finally managed to win the third one, and he wondered to himself why hadn't played for so long.

"Hey, man, we should probably get goin'." Rob told him. "Me and Celia are supposed to get together tonight."

"Sure, just when I'm on a roll." House shot back.

"One game don't make a roll." Rob cracked.

House let out a 'hmph' as he left with Rob, climbing into the small truck for the ride back to the house. Almost as soon as they arrived, Rob grabbed the phone and disappeared down the hallway.

House couldn't help but be amused. The man had it bad for Celia. Good for him. Apparently it was something that had been a long time coming.

Rob leaving the house for the night meant that House had the place to himself. If he were back in Princeton, he wouldn't have minded, losing himself in bad takeout, TV, and bourbon. Since he was here, his entertainment options were a little more limited. He didn't even have a guitar with him.

"Guess I'm out of here." Rob appeared a short time later, running a hand over his hair. "Damn, I should have gotten a haircut today."

House rolled his eyes. "Just go. Have fun, stay out of trouble, all that good stuff."

"Same to you." Rob answered, an edge to his voice. "Don't burn down the place."

"Right." House snorted and started flipping through the channels.

The door slammed shut, and House suddenly found himself with a lap full of Baxter, who let out what sounded like a sigh as he plopped his head down.

"I know exactly what you mean, buddy." House told him, scratching him behind the ears. "Looks like it's just us tonight. Your human's out getting himself some."

Baxter whined a little, rolling over slightly, and House rubbed the dog's belly. This wasn't so bad, really. The beast was pretty good company, better than a lot of people he knew.

He channel surfed until he found a halfway decent movie, lifting his leg to rest on the coffee table while continuing to pet Baxter. It was all fine and well and good, but soon House started to feel antsy in a way he hadn't in a long time.

Usually he was fine with being alone, given that his choice of company was either Wilson or a hooker. Wilson tended to waste his time lecturing House instead of hanging out with him, and as for hookers, well, they tended to get expensive.

Part of the problem was lack of employment, but with any luck, that would be solved if Vanderbilt saw fit to take him on. There was still the matter of transferring his medical license, however. That would take time, more time than House had originally anticipated.

He huffed irritably, and Baxter seemed to snort in reply. There was nothing he could do about his job situation tonight. Might as well put it out of his mind for now.

The house phone started ringing, and House wasn't entirely sure he should answer it. The machine picked up before House could make that decision, clicking as it played the outgoing message.

"Hey, Greg." The familiar twang carried through. "It's Caroline."

She seemed to take a deep breath, and House quickly pushed Baxter off his lap to grab the phone.

He fumbled it briefly, cursing himself for his sudden fit of nerves. "Caroline?"

"Greg, hey." Caroline's voice seemed to carry a note of amusement. "I guess you're wonderin' why I'm callin'."

"Uh, yeah, a little." House couldn't figure out why his heart wouldn't slow down.

"Figured you'd be home by yourself since Rob and Celia went out." Caroline explained. "Mom wants to know if you'd like to come over."

"Your _mom_?" House was skeptical.

He heard Caroline take a little breath. "That was kind of a bad lie, wasn't it?"

House couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, it was."

"Okay, let me try that again." Caroline paused before speaking again. "Greg, would you like to come over and watch a movie tonight?"

"I…guess?" House was thoroughly baffled. "Any special reason?"

"I don't know." Caroline seemed to lose what little confidence she had. "I just like you, and…never mind. I suppose it's a little silly."

"It's not silly." House quickly assured her. "And…I wouldn't mind coming over. If you still want me to, that is."

Caroline let out a long breath. "I would. Really. I would."

"I'll see you in a few, then."

"Okay." Caroline answered. "Bye."

House hung up the phone and pushed play on the machine. Caroline's voice came out of the speaker again.

"_Hey, Greg…it's Caroline."_

House wasn't sure why his name sounded so sweet coming out of her mouth, but he knew he wanted to hear it again. He grabbed his helmet and jacket and left the house to mount his bike, still not entirely sure he should be doing this.

He snorted derisively as he put on his helmet and started the bike. It was just a movie, nothing more. There was nothing for him to get nervous about.

So why was his stomach knotting up as he flew down the roads that led to Marge's house? House couldn't come up with a rational explanation. None at all.

# # #

**You know what to do, readers Read and review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**No, dear readers, I did not abandon you. Life simply had me in a stranglehold and wouldn't let me go, and then NaNoWriMo came along and stole what little brain I had left. Here's a nice long chapter to make up for it. Thank you for your patience, and as always, I don't own House. Nor do I own the Toby Keith song "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This". For that matter, I don't own NCIS, either.**

# # #

House took a deep breath as he stood on Marge's porch, his nerves jangling. The ride over had given his mind even more opportunity to second guess this entire idea.

This was ridiculous. House blew out the breath he was holding and tapped on the door with his cane.

The door slowly opened, revealing Caroline, who was tucking a short piece of hair behind her ear. House studied her a little more closely.

"You cut your hair." He noted.

Caroline smiled shyly and tucked her hair behind her ear again. "I didn't cut it. One of the girls down at the salon cut it."

"It's not bad." House nodded. "Different."

"Guess I needed a change." Caroline stepped aside. "Why don't you come on in?"

House stepped inside and followed Caroline to the living room, taking a seat at the end of the couch. Kieran spotted him almost immediately, climbing up to sit next to him.

"Say your goodnights, baby." Caroline told him. "It's bedtime for you."

Kieran looked as if he might protest, but instead climbed into House's lap and wrapped his tiny arms around him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Night."

House was startled, but placed his hand on Kieran's back in response. "Night, short man."

Caroline held out her hand, and Kieran scrambled down from the couch to take it, the two of them disappearing down the hallway. House could hear Caroline guiding the little boy through what he assumed were their normal nighttime rituals.

She was so affectionate and loving with her son. House could only assume that she had been the same way with Kevin. Obviously that had yielded very different results.

Caroline soon returned, fixing House with a little smile. "Sorry about that. I tried to get him to bed before you showed up, but he really wanted to see you."

"It's fine. He's a good kid." House shifted on the couch.

Caroline let out a soft laugh. "You've never seen him in the middle of a fit. He's not so good then."

House allowed a small smile at that. "I'm sure you can take him in a fight."

"Most of the time." Caroline's smile started to fade. "Kevin'd always insist on whooping him. I just couldn't do that to him."

A little chill went through House at the thought, and he couldn't come up with a good response.

Caroline shook her head and sighed. "I don't know why I can't seem to stop talkin' about Kevin. I'm sure you don't want to hear about him."

"It's okay." House assured her. "Really."

"It's sweet of you to say so." Caroline responded with a little sigh. "You want some popcorn?"

"Sure." House nodded.

"You go on and pick a movie." Caroline told him. "I'll be back."

The smells and sounds of popcorn soon filled the small house as House went through the DVDs in search of a movie. There were a wide variety of children's movies along with chick flicks, none of which particularly appealed to House.

"Did you find somethin'?" Caroline asked him as she returned with a large bowl of popcorn.

"No." House frowned, his eyes still searching through the media storage shelf. "You seem to have an overabundance of chick flicks."

Caroline laughed. "They all belong to my mom. I would have brought my own, but…" Her laugh faded. "…well, you know."

"Yeah, I know." House thumped his cane on the floor.

Caroline had already returned to the couch, setting down the bowl of popcorn and picking up the remote. House sat down beside her, the bowl separating them.

"You want to pick somethin'?" Caroline asked him.

"Sure." House reached for the remote, his fingers brushing against Caroline's as he took it from her. A little jolt went through him at the touch, but he forced himself to push it aside, concentrating on the on-screen guide.

He found a rerun of "NCIS" and changed the channel, turning to Caroline. "This okay with you?"

"Oh, yes." Caroline's eyes lit up. "I could watch this all day."

House couldn't resist teasing her. "It's DiBozo, isn't it?"

Caroline tilted her head thoughtfully before answering. "He's okay, but I like Gibbs better."

House was baffled. "You know he's old enough to be your dad, right?"

"Don't matter to me." Caroline laughed. "What's the matter? You jealous?"

"Nope." House smirked, reaching for a handful of popcorn. "But I've got your number now. You've got a thing for old men."

Caroline's hand found his in the bowl. "You ain't old, Greg. Bet you're not even as old as Mark Harmon."

"Who?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, retracting her hand. "You know, the guy that plays Gibbs."

"Oh, right. Him." House tossed a few kernels of popcorn in his mouth, munching thoughtfully. "He's aged a hell of a lot better."

Caroline threw him a skeptical look. "You know those TV folks. They all wear a whole bunch of makeup and stuff. He probably looks a lot like you under all that." She shifted so that she faced him. "And that ain't a bad thing, before you start gettin' down on yourself again."

"I wasn't going to." House muttered, coughing slightly on a piece of popcorn.

"Oh!" Caroline exclaimed. "You need somethin' to drink?"

"I'm fine." House choked out. "I'll get it."

"There's some Coke in the fridge." Caroline told him.

House pushed himself off the couch and started toward the kitchen. "You want one?"

Caroline's eyes dropped to her lap. "You don't have to."

"That's not what I asked." House replied quietly. "I asked if you _wanted_ one."

Caroline looked puzzled for a moment before nodding. "Yes, please. I'd like one."

House shook his head and limped toward the kitchen, completely baffled by Caroline's response. Was it possible that no one had ever asked her what she wanted? He supposed it could be. After all, there were many times when he had felt the same way, surrounded by people doing what they thought was best for him, without bothering to ask for his input.

He took two cans out of the refrigerator and soon returned to the living room, where Gibbs was smacking DiNozzo on the back of the head, evoking a giggle from Caroline.

"I can't tell you how often I've wanted to do that to my team." House told her as he dropped himself back on the couch, handing Caroline a Coke.

"Your team?" Caroline looked interested.

"When I worked for…never mind, forget it." House shook his head. "It's all in the past now."

"Don't mean nobody wants to hear it." Caroline replied. "Now you've got me curious."

House shifted, not sure if he wanted to talk about his time at Princeton-Plainsboro. Caroline already had an image of him. He was sure that talking about his old job would change that image of him.

He didn't know why it was suddenly so important to keep that part of his life to himself. It made no sense.

Finally he let out a little huff. Caroline might as well know what she was dealing with. "When I worked in Jersey, I had a team. Three or four people at any given time."

He explained a little bit about his work, aware that Caroline's eyes were growing wider and wider. Soon she simply shook her head. "So you gave all that up to come down here?"

"I wasn't planning on ending up here." House admitted. "I didn't know where I was going when I left Princeton."

Caroline reached across and touched his forearm, her eyes meeting his. "Well, I'm real glad you ended up here."

House's heart was pounding as he covered Caroline's hand with his own. "Yeah, me too."

They stayed like that for a long moment, House brushing his thumb along Caroline's hand. He felt conflicted all of a sudden, for no good reason. Caroline's hand felt so warm under his, her skin so soft. It stirred up those same feelings he'd had the night he slept next to her, her body soft and warm against him.

He knew it wasn't right, sitting here with her as though they were a couple. She was married, and as soon as the son of a bitch was sprung, she would probably run right back to him, and House would be left with nothing, as usual.

"Somethin' wrong?" Caroline asked him gently.

House let out a short huff. "If Kevin gets out, how do I know you're not going to run right back to him?"

"What are you talkin' about?" Caroline gave him a baffled look.

"You're still married to him." House explained, aware that his words sounded sillier by the minute. "He's the father of your son. You really think you can just get rid of him so easily?"

Caroline's look turned from baffled to incredulous. "I ain't goin' back to him. Not even if he turned up on this porch tonight. He's mean, he's hateful, he's…" The tears started welling up in her eyes. "…he's hurt us too much. I might be able to forgive him someday, but I ain't takin' him back."

House suddenly felt like an absolute fool, cursing himself for bringing this woman to tears. He huffed and curved his fingers around her hand, holding it tighter. "That was…stupid of me. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, you got every right." Caroline told him firmly, her voice still a little choked with tears. "And I don't expect nothin' from this. I just…" Her voice dropped to a near whisper. "I like you a lot, Greg. I don't care where you came from, or why you're here. It don't matter to me."

House took a deep breath. "Don't go off about what a good man I am."

Caroline laughed softly. "Even if it's true?"

House rolled his eyes. "You really should reserve judgment until you get to know me better. Once you do…you'll change your mind."

"I doubt that, Greg." Caroline smiled. "I really do."

House merely shook his head and pointed at the TV. "Your man's back on."

Caroline let out a little laugh and pulled away from House. "You want to watch this, or do you want to find something else?"

"I'm fine with this." House answered.

On impulse, he moved the popcorn bowl to his lap and scooted closer to Caroline, letting his arm stretch out along the back of the couch. Caroline turned and gave him a little smile. "You tryin' to tell me somethin'?"

"Me?" House tried to affect an innocent tone, even though he knew he wasn't fooling Caroline. "Not at all."

Caroline tucked her feet under her and shifted closer to House, her head fitting perfectly into his shoulder. He took a deep breath and put his arm around her, placing a light kiss on top of her head.

She sighed softly and settled into him, reaching across for the popcorn bowl and taking a handful.

"I see how you are." House growled teasingly. "All you really wanted was the popcorn."

Caroline giggled, looking up at House with a smile. "You want some?"

"_Yes_." He answered in mock exasperation.

Caroline reached up toward House's mouth, the popcorn still in her hand. "Open up, hon."

House did as he was told, letting Caroline drop a few kernels in his mouth. He munched them thoughtfully while Caroline rested her head back against his shoulder.

He marveled at how comfortable and easy it felt, having this woman curled against him. House couldn't recall the last time he felt so content.

They fell into a comfortable silence, only chatting occasionally during commercials. Eventually the NCIS marathon came to an end, and House could see that Caroline was fighting sleep.

"I should get out of here." House told her, gently moving so that Caroline had time to shift to a sitting position. "You need to rest."

"I suppose." Caroline answered, slowly rising from the couch and stretching with a wince. "I'll walk you out."

House grabbed his cane and headed for the door, Caroline not far behind. He turned around just before he opened the screen door, and Caroline met him with a smile.

"I'm glad you came by." She told him, her fingers threaded together in front of her. "It was nice."

"Same." House answered quietly, studying her carefully while he debated with himself.

Finally he pushed his lingering doubts aside, reaching out to place one hand along her jaw as he bent down, touching his lips lightly to hers.

Caroline let out a soft gasp, her hands reaching up to his face, small and soft against his rough beard, her lips pressing firmly against his.

House could feel his heart pounding hard as he let the kiss deepen, his tongue sliding in, searching, exploring, his hand sliding to the back of her neck.

Finally he broke it off, staring down at her, barely believing what had transpired. "I should go."

Caroline nodded. "I know." She pushed up on her tiptoes and gave House another small kiss. "We should do this again."

"Okay." House nodded in response, impulsively bending down for one more kiss.

Caroline laughed softly and gently shoved him away. "Go on, get out of here."

House couldn't stop the smile he knew was spreading across his face as he turned and limped down the steps to his bike. As he fired up the bike and started down the road, he allowed the good feelings to flow through him, carrying him all the way back to Rob's. The feelings probably wouldn't last for long. House figured he might as well enjoy the moment while he had it.

# # #

Rob and Celia left the theater after the movie, still laughing and talking as they did so. The comedy had done a good deal to dissipate the edginess Rob had initially felt when he was on his way to pick up Celia, and now he was much more relaxed as they strolled down the street to the bar.

"That was fun." Celia told him, slipping her arm into Rob's. "It's been ages since I've been to a movie."

Rob chuckled a little. "I know they've got theaters in Memphis."

"No time." Celia explained. "I work a lot of hours."

Rob nodded. "You oughta cut back a little, have some fun."

Celia laughed in response. "You're one to talk. When was the last time you got out to a movie?"

Rob immediately sobered. "That's different."

"It don't matter." Celia quickly smoothed over the brief awkward moment. "You're gettin' out now, and that's all that really matters, right?"

"Right." Rob smiled a little as he held the door for Celia. Loud music poured out when they entered the darkened space.

"Oh, they've got a band tonight!" Celia's face lit in excitement as they found a table and seated themselves. "Looks like they've got a little dance floor, too."

Rob tapped his prosthesis. "This thing kinda keeps me off the dance floor."

Celia tilted her head and regarded him thoughtfully. "I'll bet you'll be good for a couple slow dances."

Rob thought his heart would leap right out of his chest. He avoided her gaze, grabbing a menu and staring at it. "Maybe." He mumbled.

He felt a hand touch his across the table. "Only if you want to. No one's gonna force you."

Something warmed in Rob at the touch, and he squeezed Celia's hand. "I'll think about it."

"Good enough." Celia smiled warmly, and Rob felt something flutter in his chest.

"What'll y'all have?" The waitress was suddenly at their table, a wide smile on her face.

They placed their orders and made casual conversation while they waited for their food. After their food was delivered and they ate, Rob spied an open pool table. "I'll play you." He offered.

"Oh, I'm a terrible pool player." Celia demurred.

"That's alright." Rob told her. "I'll coach ya."

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

Celia smiled a little. "I'll play one game for one dance."

Rob debated himself for a moment before nodding. "That's fair."

They rose and made their way to the pool table, each of them selecting a cue. Rob slid a dollar bill into the slot and the balls dropped. He took them into his hands and expertly racked them up before removing the rack, nodding to Celia. "You want to break?"

Celia's brow wrinkled slightly. "I suppose."

Celia bent over the pool table, obviously concentrating hard on her shot. Rob watched from the end, leaning on his pool cue. "I know we got all night, girlie, but I'd like to start this game sometime." He teased.

Celia pressed her lips together and made her shot, sending the cue ball forward, breaking the balls and scattering them across the table without sinking any. She let out a little sigh. "Well, that sure wasn't what I wanted."

"No problem." Rob made his way around the table, studying it carefully. "Looks like a clean break. You just didn't sink nothin'."

"So you get to choose, right?" Celia asked.

"Yep." Rob nodded. "I'll go with solids."

"Good choice." Celia smiled.

Rob smiled a little in return, setting up his shot. He aimed carefully and shot, sinking a ball into the corner pocket.

"Well done." Celia told him, sipping at her beer. "Looks like it might be a while before I get a shot."

"Shouldn't be too long." Rob answered. "I really ain't that good. Greg's way better at this than I am."

"Really?"

"Yep." Rob laughed a little. "You remember when he cleaned Kevin's clock?"

"I sure do." Celia nodded. "Just before he kicked Kevin's sorry ass."

"Well, it was more of a mutual ass kickin'." Rob told her. "They were both lookin' pretty bad after that fight."

Rob scratched his last shot, rising and gesturing toward Celia. "You're up."

Celia scanned the table, obviously debating over her shot. Finally she seemed to make a decision, leaning over the table to line it up.

Rob tilted his head at her. "You ain't gonna make it from that angle."

Celia's eyes flicked up at him. "Is that right?"

Rob quickly made his way around the table, looking over Celia's shoulder from behind to see the shot from her angle. Once he had the angle figured out, he leaned over Celia, gently adjusting her.

She let out a little laugh, turning her head toward him. "You tryin' to coach me or feel me up?"

Rob felt his face flush, but tried to keep his cool. "Maybe a little of both?"

Celia smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "At least you're honest."

Rob was startled, but recovered quickly. "Let's get this shot figured out, huh?"

He gave her a quick explanation of the angles involved, guiding her into position for the shot. "Alright, it's all yours."

Celia carefully aimed her cue and shot, sending the ball shooting into the pocket. Rob lightly patted her between her shoulder blades. "There you go, girl. Easy as that."

"So says you." Celia laughed.

"Try it yourself." Rob told her with a smile. "You'll see."

Celia lined up another shot, carefully aiming and shooting, sending another ball into the pocket. Rob let out a little chuckle. "I thought you said you stunk at pool."

Celia laughed in response. "Maybe I just needed the right teacher."

Rob could feel himself warming again, and he thumped his pool cue on the floor. "Glad I could help."

They teased and joked their way through the rest of the game, Rob stopping to coach Celia through a couple more of her shots, managing to sneak in a kiss or two as he did so. She didn't need the coaching nearly as much as she had led him to believe, but he still enjoyed any excuse to get close to her. Celia didn't seem to mind it either, for some odd reason.

Rob sunk the eight ball to end the game, standing and stretching with a grin. "That's game."

"Sure is." Celia turned to place her pool cue in the rack. "And I think someone owes me a dance."

Rob frowned a little as he replaced his own cue. "Guess you're right."

"Don't worry, we'll wait for a slow one." Celia assured him, heading back toward the table.

They didn't have to wait long. The band started playing a Toby Keith song, and Celia rose from the table to hold her hand out to Rob. "That's your cue."

Rob's heart started thumping in his chest as he took Celia's hand and led her out to the small dance floor. The singer started just as Celia draped her arms around his neck.

_I've got a funny feeling…the moment your lips touched mine…something shot right through me…my heart skipped a beat in time…_

The song couldn't have been more appropriate. If Rob hadn't been so nervous, he would have laughed. As it was, it was all he could do to keep from shaking as they swayed back and forth on the dance floor.

He pulled her in a little closer, spreading his fingers out over her back, willing himself to calm down. Celia took his face in her hands and pressed up on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss.

"You're almost as good a dancer as you are a pool player." She whispered.

"I hold my own, I guess."

"You do better than that." Celia smiled warmly.

The song ended, but Rob didn't let go. Instead he leaned down, giving Celia a soft kiss, pulling back and taking a deep breath. "You want to come back to my place?"

Celia tilted her head at him, clearly interested and a little surprised. "You sure?"

Rob let out a short laugh. "No, not really. But if I don't ask you now, I might lose my nerve."

"Well now, we wouldn't want that."

Rob let out a sigh of relief. "You mind if we bail out now?"

"Not at all."

Rob took Celia's hand and didn't let go all the way back to the truck. While they had made out a little in the truck a couple of times, this time was different. Rob couldn't believe he was even thinking about this.

He took a deep breath as they climbed into the truck. "It ain't too late to change your mind."

"I ain't changin' my mind." Celia told him with a smile. "You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to get rid of me."

Rob leaned over and gave her a firm kiss. "I sure as hell don't wanna get rid of you."

He started the truck and threw it into gear for the short ride home. As soon as he pulled into his driveway, his doubts began to creep up. He wasn't ready for this. If he had been thinking with his brain, he never would have asked Celia to come back here. And she was a damn fool for coming along with him. He would never be the kind of man she wanted, he was sure of that. What the hell was Celia going to do with someone as messed up as he was?

"You alright?" Celia touched his arm, snapping Rob out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, fine." Rob nodded.

Celia looked skeptical, but didn't say anything. Instead she followed Rob into the house, where they were greeted by Baxter and Elsa. He scratched them both behind the ears before moving on into the house, hearing Celia greet each of them warmly, talking softly to them.

"They're real sweet pups, Rob." Celia told him.

"They're alright." Rob agreed. "Pretty good company most of the time."

Celia rose from the floor where she had been petting the dogs and wrapped her arms around Rob. "Seems the dogs aren't the only ones who need a little love and attention."

"Sheeit." Rob snorted, feeling himself turning red in the darkened kitchen as he returned the move, drawing Celia in close. "I can't say I _need_ it. Sure as hell won't turn it down, though."

"Good." Celia pushed herself up to kiss him, and Rob immediately deepened it, tentatively pushing his tongue forward, pleasantly surprised when she let him in, letting it tangle up with hers.

Rob could feel himself reacting, and he let his hands drift down, cupping her rear and squeezing lightly. She giggled a little and pressed harder into him, almost pushing him into the kitchen table.

"Easy, girl." Rob pulled away with a chuckle, his hands still resting on her rear. "Got a perfectly good bedroom that ain't seen a lot of use if you want to do that."

"Well, what are you waitin' for?" Celia answered saucily, pushing away from him and offering her hand.

Rob wasn't waiting for a damn thing. He took Celia's hand and allowed her to lead him through the living room and down the hallway. "Which one's yours?"

He pointed to the door at the end of the hallway. "Right down at the end. Can't miss it."

They entered the bedroom, and Rob reached over to turn on the small bedroom lamp. He spotted an unfamiliar box, picking it up before he realized what it was.

It was a 12-pack of condoms with a Post-It note attached. "_Have fun and play safe—G._"

Rob couldn't help but laugh, scolding himself for his own lack of forethought. It had been such a long dry spell that it hadn't even occurred to him to stock up on anything. At least Greg had been looking out for him.

"Something funny?" Celia tilted her head at him.

"Nah, nothin'." Rob eased himself to sit on the bed. "Come here."

Celia moved toward him, and Rob started to work the buttons on her top, shaking a little as he did so. He let it slip off her shoulders and on to the floor, sitting back a little to admire her

He set to work on her jeans, a little more sure of himself now, unbuttoning and unzipping them fairly easily, pushing them down so that they pooled around her ankles. She quickly slipped off her shoes and stepped out of her jeans, a slightly shy smile lighting her face.

Rob leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her stomach. "Goddamn, Celia, you're beautiful."

Celia stroked the top of his head, not saying a word, simply letting him touch and kiss her all over, as far as he could reach.

"Hey." Her voice pulled his attention away, and he looked up at her. "What's the chances of getting a good look at you?"

"Aw, c'mon. You've seen it." Rob tried to affect a light tone. "It ain't nothin' to look at."

"I meant the rest of you." Celia coaxed him.

Rob's stomach clenched at the thought. His lower body was in worse shape than his upper body, if that were possible. He didn't feel right letting a doctor see it, never mind Celia.

He shook his head. "I don't think so, girl."

"Alright, then." Celia smiled, looking slightly disappointed. "You want me to go on and turn off this light?"

"Not yet." Rob quickly answered. "I ain't done lookin' at you yet."

He rose from the bed and looked down at her, leaning in for a long, slow kiss while he fumbled at the back of her bra, getting it undone and feeling under it for the soft flesh beneath, brushing his thumbs across her nipples.

She gasped softly, pressing her body closer to his, causing his own body to react. Her hands started to undo the buttons of his shirt, slowly opening it and running her hands over his chest and stomach.

He tensed at her touch, feeling a definite difference between the scarred and unscarred parts of him, surprised that she didn't recoil in horror. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders, joining the growing pile of clothing at their feet, and started working his belt buckle.

Now he was getting nervous. His breathing got shorter the closer she got to getting his jeans undone, knowing what she would find underneath. Even more scarring, a missing leg. Hell, he wasn't even sure the equipment still worked. He had never been able to bring himself to find out.

"It's okay." Celia spoke softly. "I ain't gonna scream and run off."

"Sure, you say that now." Rob answered, still trying to keep it light. "Just you wait til you see what's under these jeans."

Her hands moved swiftly, taking his jeans and boxers in one move and pushing them to the floor. Rob was so stunned he barely knew how to react.

"Well, now, this ain't exactly fair, girl." He chuckled nervously. "How'd you manage to keep your panties on?"

"Just lucky, I guess." Celia answered with a laugh.

"Not for long." Rob quickly slid her underwear off, leaving her naked before him while he sat on the bed, ducking his head to kick off his shoe and undo his prosthesis, leaving the whole pile on the floor.

"I'm kinda done standing." He explained, his heart thudding in his chest. "I don't do so well on one leg."

"Fine with me." Celia reached over to the box on the table, noticing the Post-It. "Who's G.?"

"Greg." Rob was more than a little embarrassed. "Guess he was lookin' out for me."

"Good man, that Greg." Celia opened the box and ripped off a condom. "You still want the light off?"

"Nah." Rob answered. "Guess there's no point now."

Celia stepped between Rob's legs, gently pushing him down on the bed, and he scooted back a little before she climbed on top of him, pressing her whole body against him while kissing him hard, her tongue sliding into his mouth and tangling up with his.

For a moment, Rob forgot his scars and his missing leg and the nightmare that played itself out every night when he closed his eyes. Right now, he was blanketed by Celia's warmth and softness, and nothing else mattered.

He rolled them over so that Celia was on her back, running his hand down her body, finding her already warm and wet between her legs. His fingers played with the hard nub of flesh there, occasionally dipping inside while he stroked her with his thumb.

She moaned a little, rolling to her side to caress him all over, soon wrapping her hand around his own hardened flesh, stroking him. Rob let out a sharp gasp at the touch. He hadn't expected to feel much of anything there. Apparently everything was working just fine.

Eventually it got to be too much, and he started to push her hand away. Her eyes flew open with a baffled look. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, girl." Rob told her with a laugh. "Gettin' a little too much of a good thing. I'm gonna blow if you keep that up."

She giggled girlishly and opened the packet in her hand, pulling out the condom and rolling it over him, preparing to straddle him.

"Uh-uh." Rob told her firmly, pushing her over to her back. He braced his foot against the floor and slowly entered Celia, her only answer a soft gasp as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

It didn't take long to get a good rhythm going, and suddenly it was as if no time had elapsed at all. Rob felt strong and whole, rocking into Celia, the squeaking of the bedsprings and Celia's little sighs and moans the only sounds in the room.

Soon Rob could feel himself peaking, unloading into Celia with a rough sigh, burying his face into her neck and riding it out, finally coming to rest against her, completely spent.

He felt Celia's hand caressing the back of his head, her lips pressing into his cheek. "You're shakin'."

"I know." Rob's voice sounded rough to his own ears, a lump suddenly forming in his throat.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." His throat was far too tight now. How could he begin to explain what emotions were running through him right now? The years spent in hiding, convinced that he would spend the rest of his life alone, unnoticed, uncared for? The time he wasted convincing himself that it didn't matter, that his dogs were good enough company?

All of that was swept away, and Rob had never felt so exposed, figuratively speaking. He wasn't sure what had come in to replace that, but it both scared and thrilled him.

In the end he simply curled up to Celia, shifting slightly so that he could see her face, stroking it lightly. "I could get real used to this."

"That makes two of us."

Those simple words were more than Rob could have ever hoped to hear, and he kissed her hard. When he pulled away, he studied her face. "I can take you back to your mom's if you want."

"No, I think I'm fine right here." Celia answered. "If that's what you want, that is."

There was no question in Rob's mind. "Hell yeah. I ain't ready to let you go."

With that they rearranged themselves, curling together under a sheet against the warm night. Rob knew the nightmares would probably still come the minute he closed his eyes. But he also knew he wouldn't wake up alone. Celia would be right there beside him. As long as he had her, Rob figured everything would be alright, at least for tonight. He considered that good enough.

# # #

**You know what happens next. Read and review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So...it's been a while! I've had an awful lot going on this year, and quite frankly, most of S7 was not exactly...inspirational. :P Hopefully this is the beginning of the end of a long writing drought. Enjoy, and as always, I do not own House.**

# # #

Rob woke with a start as the early morning light started to creep into the bedroom. He recalled doing the same thing at least three times during the night, each time forgetting that Celia was there with him until he heard her sigh or shift in reaction.

This time there was no such reaction, and Rob had to wonder for a moment if last night had really happened at all. He pushed himself upright and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, finding his clothes in the same pile he remembered, attaching his prosthesis before dressing and carefully making his way out of the bedroom.

The smell of coffee brewing hit him before he reached the end of the hallway, and he could hear someone singing along to the radio, a distinctly female voice. Rob couldn't help breathing out a heavy sigh of relief at the sound.

His relief was further confirmed as he entered the kitchen and spotted Celia, singing and dancing as she started putting together breakfast. Rob leaned in the doorway and watched her for a few minutes, marveling at the idea that a woman was occupying this space. He had been sure it would never happen again.

Finally Rob crossed the kitchen, intending to sneak up on Celia from behind. However, she turned at the sound of his prosthetic, greeting him with a smile. "Mornin'."

"Damn, and here I thought I was bein' slick." Rob chuckled, leaning down for a brief kiss.

Celia wrapped her arms around Rob's neck and deepened the kiss while Rob braced his hands on either side of her against the counter, pressing into her. He could already feel himself reacting, and he wanted nothing more than to take her right here in the kitchen.

"For Christ's sake, get a room." House's rumbling voice startled Rob. "You're blocking the coffeepot."

"Sorry." Rob mumbled, feeling his face heat up as Celia let out a girlish giggle.

House shrugged casually, regarding both of them with an amused expression. "It's your house. Do it in every room if you want." He arched an eyebrow as he studied Rob. "If you haven't already, that is."

"Not yet." Celia piped up, her arms still around Rob's neck.

House merely rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'll be out in the shed with Tyler. Let me know when it's safe to return."

With that he limped out of the house, whistling softly to Baxter, and the dog followed House out. As soon as the screen door slammed shut, Celia burst out laughing. "That man's somethin' else."

"He's alright." Rob agreed with a chuckle of his own before leaning in to lightly kiss Celia. "Now, about what he was suggestin'…"

Celia ran her fingers through Rob's hair, threading them along the back of his head. "Might as well start here."

"That's kinda what I was thinkin'." Rob murmured, his hands starting to undo the buttons at the bottom of her shirt. He could hear her breath catch in her throat as he smoothed his hands along her stomach and ribcage, moving up to her breasts that were still encased in her bra.

She let out a little sigh as Rob brushed his lips along her neck, taking in the scent that still lingered from the night before, mixed with something else he couldn't quite recognize.

"Oh, hell." Celia suddenly pulled back, her eyes going wide as she quickly whipped around to the stove and turned it off under the smoking pan. "I think breakfast is ruined."

"Hardly." Rob answered, drawing Celia back to him. "Can't say I was all that hungry anyway."

Celia sighed and slipped her arms around Rob's waist. "Suppose we could head down to the café in a bit if you wanted."

"I suppose." Rob leaned down and gave Celia a quick peck on the lips. "I sure ain't in no hurry."

"Can't imagine you are." Celia let out a laugh and returned the kiss.

"And just what the hell's that supposed to mean?" Rob teased.

"Nothin'." Celia responded.

"Hm." Rob pulled Celia toward him until he was able to ease himself into a kitchen chair, with Celia straddling him. "I'm guessin' you ain't in no hurry either."

"You'd guess right." Celia draped her arms over the back of the chair, leaning in and kissing him hard, her tongue sliding into his mouth.

Rob let his hands slide to the small of Celia's back, his fingers spreading out as their kiss deepened. She let out a sigh that became a soft moan, leaning even further into Rob and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He broke away to start a line of kisses down her neck while he moved to unbutton her shirt, meeting at the space between her breasts. Celia gasped softly as Rob placed a gentle kiss there while brushing his thumbs over her bra.

She leaned back ever so slightly, regarding him with a little smile before reaching out to tug at his t-shirt. Rob instinctively cringed at the move before he could stop himself, and Celia tilted her head at him curiously.

Rob merely shook his head and pulled off the t-shirt himself, and Celia responded with a warm smile before smoothing her hands appreciatively over his chest. While he still had trouble believing that Celia would want to touch him, he wasn't about to stop her, either.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, working at her bra until it came undone, all the while kissing her hard, their tongues tangling up, their hands wandering all over each other.

It was becoming almost more than Rob could take, and he thought there was a good chance he would come undone right then and there. Before he could make a suggestion, Celia pulled back, taking off her bra and letting it drop to the floor.

"Don't move." She told him breathlessly. "I'll be right back."

Rob's imagination was working overtime over those words, barely daring to hope that he and Celia were anywhere near the same page. Before his thoughts could get too far, Celia returned with something clutched in her hand.

"Whatcha got there, girl?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Celia barely suppressed a wicked smile as she placed the object on the table and kneeled in front of him, undoing his jeans. "You'll see."

Rob was startled at first, but it quickly dawned on him what was happening, and he was only too happy to go along. He shifted enough to allow Celia to pull his jeans down, managing to shake one leg loose.

Celia moved between his legs and took his hardened flesh in her hand, following with her mouth. The sensation was almost more than Rob could take, and he let out a sound of pleasure, his fingers instinctively curling themselves in Celia's hair.

He barely heard the click of toenails crossing the kitchen, but he snapped to attention when he felt a wet nose pushing under his arm.

"Baxter!" Rob barked just as the dog tried to lick Celia's face. "Get the hell out of here!"

Celia looked nearly as startled as Baxter, but her expression soon softened as she reached out to pat the dog on the head. "Poor thing. He didn't know what was goin' on. Did you?"

"Don't go encouragin' him." Rob growled, even as he scratched Baxter behind his ears.

Celia laughed and pulled herself off the floor, taking Rob's face in her hands and giving him a quick kiss. "Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more private."

Rob rose from the chair, wrapping his arms around Celia and pulling her close. "Or maybe I should just put that mutt outside for a while."

"Now you stop." Celia scolded him.

Rob kissed her firmly, letting it deepen until their tongues were intertwined again, feeling his reaction grow again. He quickly unfastened Celia's jeans, shoving them over her hips and onto the floor.

"Right here?" She asked breathlessly.

"Right here." He murmured in response, pulling her down with him as he fell into the chair.

His hand fumbled around until he found the condom, breaking away from Celia long enough to rip open the packet and roll it over himself. They both shifted slightly until he could guide himself inside her, soon finding an easy rhythm.

No words passed between them, only soft sounds of pleasure as their hands wandered over each other. Rob could feel the pressure slowly build inside him as Celia's body started to tense up, her breaths growing shorter. He reached in between their bodies, finding the hard nub of flesh and stroking with his thumb.

She let out a little squeak, her release quicker than he had anticipated, and within a few strokes he followed, his entire body shaking and tensing with the powerful sensation.

Finally his body relaxed, and he let out a long sigh as Celia leaned against his chest. A long silence stretched out between them, and Rob was reluctant to break it. Instead he loosely wrapped his arms around Celia, his hands absentmindedly smoothing over her back.

Celia sighed and squeezed him, settling a little further into him. An old feeling, one Rob was sure he'd never feel again, started to wash over him. He wouldn't go so far as to say he was in love with Celia, but there was surely something more developing between them.

The idea scared the hell out of him. What if she didn't feel the same? Even if she did, what if things changed when she returned to Memphis? Maybe she would decide to stay there, and then where would he be? Right back where he was, that's where.

Rob huffed irritably and shifted slightly, and Celia lifted her head to give him a questioning look. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Rob answered roughly. "Just gotta get up."

Celia slid off him, and both of them started to gather up their clothes. Rob couldn't help feeling more than a little awkward at the silence that followed.

"Hey." Celia's voice was soft, and Rob glanced up at her. "Why don't we get cleaned up and go get a little somethin' to eat?"

"You go ahead." Rob told her, his own thoughts still troubling him.

Celia laughed a little and ran her hand over Rob's head. "You sure are thick-headed."

"The hell do you mean?"

Celia took Rob's chin in her hand and tilted it upward. "Did you miss the 'we' part?"

Rob was a little baffled, but quickly caught on. "Guess I did." He took Celia's hand and squeezed it. "I don't do showers too well, but I sure could use a bath."

"Fine by me." Celia answered, squeezing Rob's hand in response. "Meet you there."

Rob almost immediately relaxed, the awkwardness finally easing somewhat. Obviously the woman wanted to be around him, for whatever reason. He figured he might as well enjoy it while he could.

# # #

House left Rob and Celia behind in the house and headed out to the shed to meet up with Tyler. Even if the kid didn't show up, he figured working on the bike would be a good enough excuse to give the lovebirds some time alone.

As it happened, Tyler and Mike were standing by the shed, along with another kid. House assumed it was Tyler's friend, whatever his name was, and a knot of dread immediately formed in the pit of House's stomach. He hadn't actually counted on Tyler following through on House's offer, much less bringing his dad in on it.

"Hey, Doctor House." Tyler called out as House approached the trio. "This is my friend Zach. You know, the one I was tellin' you about?"

"I remember." House answered, glancing over at Zach. The kid had a guarded expression that poorly covered the fear in his eyes. "So, Zach…I hear you've got some trouble at home."

Zach looked over at Mike, who nodded firmly and clasped his shoulder. "It's alright, son. You can tell him."

Tyler grumbled something House couldn't quite catch, and Mike threw him a sharp look. "You've already done your part, son. Let Doctor House do his."

House gestured toward the shed with his cane. "I don't have an office yet, so this'll have to do."

Zach looked wary, glancing at both Tyler and Mike. Finally, when Mike nodded in encouragement, he followed House into the shed. House turned on the light and closed the door behind him.

House eased himself onto a stool and gestured to Zach. "Just for the record, yes, I'm a real doctor. Got the papers to prove it and everything."

"'Kay." Zach seemed to relax slightly, though the wary look never left his eyes as he approached House.

He stood in front of House for a long moment, as if unsure what to do. Finally House huffed irritably. "I have to do a physical exam. Can't do that while you're still dressed. I'll turn around, and you tell me when you're ready."

A few minutes passed before Zach quietly spoke. "Ready."

House had prepared for the worst, but that still didn't prepare him for what he saw when he turned around. Bruises and marks of various shapes, sizes, and colors covered the boy's upper body, and as House got closer, he spotted old cigarette burn marks across Zach's shoulders, in addition to obviously more recent cuts and bruises.

It was all House could do to contain his rage as he examined the boy. Zach was almost skin and bones, abnormally skinny even for a boy his age, and House could guess that he had been made to miss more than a few meals as punishment for something.

He shook off the thoughts that were creeping to the forefront of his mind. This wasn't about himself. This was about the kid.

Zach was shaking as House completed his exam, his head down so far it was nearly resting on his chest. House knew what he had to do next, but it wouldn't be an easy task.

"Hey." House spoke gruffly, and Zach barely lifted his head. "I've got to get some pictures. Documentation and all that."

"You gonna make him stop whoopin' my ass?" Zach sounded far older than his years.

House took a deep breath before answering. "I don't have that kind of power."

"Then why the hell am I here?" Zach demanded. "Thanks for nothin'."

Normally House would have snapped back, but he managed to catch himself before he did so. "Look, I said I don't have that kind of power, but other people do. But they can't do their job unless I do mine."

Zach glared at House, but there was a hint of defeat in there, as well. Finally he seemed to relent, his shoulders slumping.

House pulled out his cell phone and opened the camera feature. It wouldn't take great pictures, but it would be better than nothing.

As he started to take pictures from different angles, he could see the boy shaking more than ever, and he could hear him murmuring something House couldn't quite make out.

Zach took a deep ragged breath as House took the last picture, and it was only then that he saw the tears running down the boy's face. Something stabbed at House at the sight, but he shook it off. This part wasn't for him to deal with. That's what shrinks were for.

"We're done." House closed his phone and tucked it in his pocket. "Get dressed."

With that he left the shed, where Tyler and Mike were waiting. Tyler looked as if he would burst if he didn't say something, while Mike hung back, equally interested, House was sure.

"It's real bad, ain't it?" Tyler blurted out. "I told you."

"_Tyler_." Mike's voice held an obvious note of exasperation. He turned to House with an apologetic expression. "You've got to forgive the boy. He's made it his mission to do all he can for Zach, but he gets kind of carried away."

"It's a good thing he did." House answered. The images of Zach's battered body would stick with him for a long time, despite his attempt to detach himself from the situation.

"So now what?" Mike asked.

"Now…I take this to Protective Services, they file a report, and they take it from there."

"But what about Zach?" Tyler demanded. "He can't go home. That man'll kill him!"

"Tyler, calm down." Mike told him firmly.

"Can't he stay with us?" Tyler all but pleaded.

Mike frowned, his concern obvious. "I suppose…at least for a little while. But I still gotta at least tell his mom where he is."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "She won't care. Probably be glad he's gone."

"I ain't goin' home." Zach suddenly spoke up behind House. "I don't care where I go, but it ain't gonna be _there_."

"Damn right." Tyler agreed, rushing to his friend and slinging an arm around his shoulders. He turned to Mike. "Can Zach come check out my bike?"

"It ain't yours yet." Mike laughed. "But yeah, go ahead. I gotta talk to Doctor House anyway."

With that the two boys headed back to the shed, Tyler already talking a mile a minute about the motorcycle. Mike took off his baseball cap and ran his hand over his head. "Man, what the hell did I just sign up for?"

"A whole lot of trouble." House told him. "You know that you don't have a legal leg to stand on, right?"

"I know." Mike sighed. "But I can't see lettin' that boy go back there. If I'd known how bad it was, I'd have poked my nose in a hell of a lot sooner."

House thumped his cane on the gravel. "I'd say better late than never, but…"

"…but that's a bunch of bullshit." Mike finished for him before extending his hand. "Thanks for helpin' out with all this. Zach might turn out alright after all."

House had his doubts, but he decided to push them aside for the time being. He'd done all he could for now, and that would have to do until he could figure out his next move.

# # #

**Now it's your turn. Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
